New York - New Haven
by loisica
Summary: Rachel emménage à New York et elle est déterminée à atteindre son destin vers Broadway. Seulement, le retour de Quinn Fabray dans sa vie va tout bouleverser...
1. Chapter 1

* Broadway *

C'est mon rêve qui se réalise enfin …Je marche dans les rues de New York et je vais enfin devenir la star que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être …Je suis admise à NYADA…Avec toute ma volonté, mon talent et ma persévérance, l'étoile Rachel Berry pourra enfin briller sous son meilleur jour!Pourquoi je me sens si abattue…

_**«Attends une minute…Attends une minute?!Tu veux rompre avec moi?!»**_

_**«Je te rends ta liberté…»**_

Ces mots raisonnaient sans cesse dans la tête de Rachel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser a ce qui lui été arrivée ces derniers heures …

La rupture soudaine de Finn et tout le Glee Club qui s'était retrouvé pour son départ…

Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre tout simplement car elle laissait derrière elle celui qu'elle aimait, ses amis, ses deux daddys , ses années de lycées…

Elle laissait tellement de souvenirs!Toute sa mélancolie remontait à la surface à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle effectuait à travers la nouvelle ville de son cœur car elle savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant!

Finn lui avait envoyé un dernier message durant le trajet pour lui annoncer qu'il partait en Géorgie dans deux jours durant une période de six mois et qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à prendre de ses nouvelles pour le moment qu'il valait mieux tourner la page car cela lui ferait bien trop de mal d'entendre sa voix …Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle accomplisse sa destinée : finir sur les planches de Broadway !

Arrivée à l'adresse indiquée, Rachel vit Hiram et Leroy, ses deux daddys, qui l'attendaient impatiemment pour lui montrer son nouvel appartement, qui avait déjà été décoré par leurs soins pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle!

Elle était bouleversée par les gestes et les efforts de ses deux daddys, elle ne savait vraiment pas exprimer sa joie …Comment leur dire merci …Peut-être que la joie n'était pas complète…

«Sweetie, je sais que tous ces changements sont durs à accepter pour toi et que la rupture avec Finn doit être insupportable , tu as le cœur brisé et tu n'as le goût de rien pour le moment mais tu verras , tu vas accepter ton destin même si tu dois laisser derrière toi certaines personnes chers à ton cœur , je sais que tu vas avancer et devenir la star que tu as toujours voulu être car tu le mérites , tu vas devenir une belle jeune femme , tu as tellement à donner aux autres mon ange je ne veux pas que tu te laisses aller, tu dois prendre ton destin en main maintenant!»

«Ce que veut dire ton père ma chérie, c'est que nous te laisserons le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu puisses te remettre. Si tu as besoin, nous serons là pour t'épauler quoi qu'il arrive !» dit Hiram pour rassurer sa fille.

«Merci mes Daddys mais j'ai besoin d'être seule pour le moment….»

«Mais bien sûr que non ma chérie! Repose-toi un peu, nous allons aller voir le proprio pour régler les derniers papiers administratifs. J'accompagne ton père car je suis sûre que ce propriétaire est gay et qu'il aguichait Leroy, je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser !»

«Qu'est-ce que tu peux être jaloux Hiram ! Il ne me draguait pas, on discutait de la nouvelle tendance déco , fin soit , allons rassurer mon cher mari !Nous revenons après ma chérie, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit nous sommes là !»

Rachel s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la vue était magnifique : on voyait au loin Central Parc et le soleil qui illuminait la ville. Pourtant, elle n'avait guère le cœur à penser à sa nouvelle vie…La vie qu'elle avait abandonné à Lima lui manqué terriblement !

Elle s'était attachée a tellement de choses…Le Glee Club avait changé sa vie, elle avait mûri et certaines personnes été devenues à présent de véritables amis.

Elle ne pensait plus désormais qu'à elle mais aussi à ceux qu'elle aime :

Son premier amour, celui qu'elle n'oubliera jamais venait de faire l'impensable, lui briser le cœur …Elle souffrait en silence…La tristesse l'avait envahi et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire…Elle, qui jouait la drama girl pour chaque situation, à ce moment même, elle savait qu'elle ne jouait plus, que la douleur était bien réelle…

Elle ne lui en voulait pas…Elle savait au fond d'elle, même si elle n'osait l'avouer, que son amour était sincère mais que quelque chose la retenait…Une distance ou une peur…Elle se voilait la face car elle croyait tellement a cette relation, elle voulait que quelqu'un l'aime pour elle entièrement et c'était le cas mais cela ne suffisait pas, il manquait cette chose que mademoiselle Rachel Berry avait toujours souhaité depuis longtemps : la passion !

Elle se mit à pleurer avec une certaine retenue, elle devait faire face et garder la tête haute pour affronter son nouvel avenir car finalement elle sait qu'elle sera toujours seule si elle veut aller au bout de ses rêves…

Seule ou presque…

Kurt… Elle aurait tellement voulu l'avoir avec lui pour faire leurs gay Broadway shows et vivre cette nouvelle expérience ensemble mais elle devait se faire à l'idée que toutes les choses de la vie sont imprévisibles tout comme les personnes qui l'entouraient…

Quinn…La seule personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager dire un jour «C'est mon amie» et qu'est-ce que Rachel pouvait en être fière à présent !

Elles avaient traversé tellement de drama l'un contre l'autre et au fil du temps, elles ont appris à se connaître à se comprendre et à s'entraider pour mieux s'apprécier par la suite. Rachel tenait beaucoup à Quinn !

Rachel repensa alors au cadeau que lui avait offert Quinn …Elle était encore émue par son geste, cela signifiait beaucoup pour Rachel ! Elle réalisa à travers la valeur du cadeau de Quinn, l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir à ses yeux…Elle voulait garder contact avec elle malgré la distance et Rachel avait du mal encore à comprendre mais Quinn avait une place particulière à présent dans son cœur même si Finn était un peu jaloux de sa nouvelle relation, Quinn était la seule qui avait réussi à la comprendre, à être honnête avec elle en toute circonstance , elle admirait Quinn pour cela.

Au même moment, son Iphone vibra, elle se précipita sur le lit, croyant avoir un message de Finn …

«Quinn : je voulais savoir si tu t'habitues à ta première journée en tant que New-yorkaise …Je me doute que tu n'as pas le cœur à tout ça …Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là…On est amies maintenant…Tout le Glee club pense à toi…Prends soin de toi…XOXO»

Rachel posa son téléphone sur le lit, farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit le Pass métro, elle repensa au message de son amie et se dit que même si elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, elle avait gagné une belle amitié et du soutien…C'était l'essentiel à cette instant !


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise

Plusieurs mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée à New York …Rachel avait commencé à prendre ses marques dans son nouveau studio : elle l'avait décoré de façon théâtrale : un coin était consacré rien qu'à ses répétitions avec micro et piano, que ses deux daddys avaient pris soin de faire venir pour qu'elle ne perde pas les habitudes qu'elle avait avec son avant-scène dans le sous-sol. L'autre partie de la pièce était son cocon avec son lit remplis d'oreillers, son tapis de sport et sa coiffeuse pour se préparer à diverses auditions car Rachel avait déjà beaucoup de projets en tête depuis son arrivée !

Elle vivait son rêve au quotidien : son intégration à NYADA s'était bien passée même si les premiers jours étaient difficiles pour elle, les premières images d'elle et de Kurt traversant l'école bras dessus bras dessous étaient encore encrées dans son esprit !

Elle devait apprendre à vivre son rêve seule désormais ! Elle appelait régulièrement Kurt pour lui raconter ses cours et ses auditions mais elle craignait que cela l'affecte malgré tout ! Il semblait heureux pour elle, c'est ce que tout ami ferait se disait-elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la frustration de Kurt grandissait au fil des appels et elle finissait toujours par changer de conversation pour revenir à l'époque du lycée.

Tout le monde lui manquait sans exception, elle avait gardé contact avec chacun :

Mercedes avait déménagé à Los Angeles pour faire son premier album et Sam allait la voir dès qu'il le pouvait entre les cours.

Tina était devenue la leader du Glee Club et Mike avait intégré l'école de danse Carnegie Hall, ils étaient toujours ensemble et filer le parfait amour.

Kurt était resté à Lima en attendant la deuxième session de sélection pour NYADA en janvier et Rachel le boostait pour qu'il puisse enfin la rejoindre car elle croyait en lui !Sa relation avec Blaine connaissait des hauts et des bas mais il s'aimaient…Blaine l'encourageait car son moral n'était plus au top depuis son refus.

Artie et Sugar était finalement en couple quant à Rory, il avait rejoint l'Irlande car sa famille lui manquait…

Rachel avait gardé des contacts réguliers avec Santana qui vivait à New York depuis peu, elle avait rejoint une école pour devenir actrice en trois cycles avec de multiples cours et Brittany la rejoignait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Artie l'aidait pour avoir son année car elle ne supportait plus la distance avec Santana…Elle lui avait promis que d'ici un an après sa graduation, elles vivraient ensemble.

Rachel désespérait d'avoir des nouvelles de Finn mais pas d'appels ni de messages depuis des mois … Au début, elle pleurait, elle pensait à lui chaque soir puis au fil du temps, sa peine avait diminuée mais elle demandait de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Kurt :

Il était en Géorgie depuis bientôt six mois et il se plaisait là-bas, redorer le statut de son père était pour lui sa première mission.

Puck avait repris contact avec Shelby pour pouvoir revoir Bette, sa fille lui manquait terriblement et il voulait prouver à Shelby qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien.

Grâce à sa graduation, il voulait que sa fille soit fière de lui, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile selon lui…Il avait trouvé une école de musique et créer un groupe de rock qui commençait à faire ses preuves à San Francisco.

Will et Emma allait se marier pour la fin d'année et Rachel était impatiente de revoir tout le monde pour fêter leur mariage dignement.

Quinn était devenue une vraie amie pour Rachel !

Elles s'appelaient régulièrement, se raconter leurs journées : Quinn s'adaptait parfaitement au cours à la faculté de Yale, elle s'était faite une amie dans un cours d'art dramatique et avait mis les mecs de côté pour se consacrer uniquement à ses études.

Récemment, Quinn avait proposé a Rachel de venir la voir mais Rachel avait une représentation importante la semaine à venir : plusieurs personnes importantes de Broadway recrutaient pour la réadaptation de Funny Girl et Rachel était surexcitée par cette nouvelle que Madame Tibideaux lui avait apprises.

C'était l'occasion pour Rachel de faire enfin ces preuves devant des professionnels et cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle se préparait mais elle avait un sentiment de regret car malgré les constantes nouvelles, Quinn lui manquait plus qu'elle ne le pensait !

C'était la seule qui l'avait appelé en pleine nuit pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son audition…Même si pour Rachel son rythme de vie était primordial pour conserver un maximum d'énergie pour son destin vers Broadway, son appel l'avait vraiment émue…

« Rachel…Je sais qu'il est tard et que tu dois sûrement dormir à cette heure-ci mais je voulais simplement t'entendre et savoir si tout allait bien pour toi…Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour demain…Je crois en toi !Je sais que tu vas l'avoir ce rôle que tu rêvais tant car tu as énormément de talent et que tu le mérites…J'ai pensé à toi tout à l'heure, j'écoutais par hasard une chanson : « My man » dans Funny Girl et je suis sûre que c'est cette chanson qui va te faire remporter le rôle…Il est fait pour toi…Fonce Rachel…J'espère que tu choisiras cette chanson, elle va te porter bonheur !N'est plus peur de vivre tes rêves pleinement…J'espère te voir bientôt…»

Rachel n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un croire autant en elle et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que Quinn la soutenait autant.

Elle s'endormit nerveusement malgré le soutien de son amie car demain était un jour décisif pour son avenir !

Le réveil sonna à 6HOO et comme à son habitude, Rachel courait sur son tapis de sport en se fixant l'objectif du jour : remporter le rôle de sa vie ! Elle alla se doucher et se préparer…

Elle s'observa dans la glace puis se dit intérieurement « Rachel, tu es faite pour ce rôle, prends le, prouve leur que tu es faites pour ça, que ta passion dépasse tout le reste !...

Quand soudain, son téléphone sonna ….Elle prit le téléphone posé sur le lit, et regarda l'appel…C'était Quinn…

« Rachel ?! »

« Oui, Quinn ça va ? Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles ! »

« Oui, je voulais savoir si tu te sentais prête ?! »

« J'ai reçu ton message hier, merci de m'encourager j'en ai besoin vraiment j'avoue que là j'ai vraiment le stress qui monte ! »

« Regarde a ta fenêtre, il fait beau dehors profites en pour te détendre au soleil avant d'aller passer ton audition, tu verras que ça te feras le plus grand bien ! »

« Comment tu sais qu'il fait beau à New York ?! »

« Regardes et tu verras bien… »

Rachel se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'entrouvrit….Quinn était devant son immeuble !

« Mais tu es folle Quinn, tu es arrivée à quelle heure ?! Pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Arrêtes de parler et viens me rejoindre, je suis venue pour te soutenir et t'accompagner ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de vivre cela toute seule et je veux être là pour toi, c'est ce qu'une amie ferait non ?! »

« Je suis trop contente que tu sois venue vraiment ! Montes je t'ouvre, je n'ai pas fini de me préparer ! Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de voir enfin mon studio ! »

« Allez raccroche, je monte ! »

Rachel appuya sur l'interphone et se mit à sourire …Elle était si heureuse de revoir une personne du Glee Club surtout Quinn, elle avait su tisser des liens d'amitiés et cela comptait beaucoup pour Rachel.

Rachel ouvra la porte et Quinn arriva au même moment …Rachel la pris dans ses bras instinctivement et Quinn accepta avec plaisir ce geste de tendresse. Elles avaient le sourire aux lèvres et ne savaient plus quoi dire…


	3. Chapter 3

Une amitié particulière

Quinn avait toujours caché ses sentiments envers son entourage, un besoin viscéral de contrôler chaque situation pour ne pas perdre la face. Avec Rachel, c'était différent, elle s'était dévoilée malgré leurs passés communs et leurs nombreux désaccords, elle avait trouvé en Rachel une personne de confiance, quelqu'un de franche, d'honnête et qui avait toujours été là pour elle malgré tout, elle admirait Rachel pour tout ça et pas seulement. Elle voyait désormais Rachel comme quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup dans sa vie et la voir à présent devant elle la comblait de bonheur.

« Je suis vraiment contente de te voir Rachel ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de perturber tes journées ces temps-ci mais j'étais déçue que tu ne puisses pas me voir alors je me suis dit que c'était à moi de venir à New York car c'est dans ces moments-là qu'une amie doit être présente pour te soutenir et me voilà !»

« Merci Quinn…Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Ne dis rien et fais-moi visiter ton studio de New-Yorkaise ! »

Rachel lui fit découvrir son Broadway show avec son piano, son avant-scène et dès que Rachel se mettait à parler de son avenir, Quinn l'admirait pour sa passion, son ambition et son talent indéniable.

Rachel lui montra l'autre partie du studio, qui lui servait de pièce à vivre avec son lit, sa coiffeuse ainsi que sa bibliothèque, son bureau rempli de cd, de livres et de mémo pour ses prochaines auditions, ou encore des partitions. Sur les murs, des affiches de Funny Girl, Barbra Streisand ou encore Audrey Hepburn étaient placardées.

« Voilà mon chez-moi ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Il te représente bien…L'essentiel, c'est que tu t'y sentes bien, c'est le cas ? »

« Oui, j'avais du mal à me faire à cette grande ville et le fait de ne plus voir certaines personnes du Glee Club…»

« Tu parles de Finn c'est çà… »

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de lui si ça ne t'ennuie pas Quinn…Je veux profiter de ta venue, ne parlons pas du passé mais plutôt du présent, c'est ce qui compte pour moi.»

« Pas de soucis, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie… Désolé… »

Rachel changea la conversation comme si de rien était :

« Et puis, tu sais, je suis devenue une vraie New-yorkaise maintenant ! »

« Je n'en doute pas Rachel, ça se voit à ta façon de t'habiller, tu as du style et ça te va vraiment bien ! »

Quinn observait Rachel … Elle avait vraiment changé, c'était devenue une belle jeune femme pleine de charme, qui savait désormais prendre son destin en main…Non pas que ce n'était pas le cas dans le passé, mais Quinn avait un nouveau regard sur Rachel encore plus admirative qu'avant. Elle dégageait quelque chose en plus que Quinn ne pouvait décrire : peut-être plus d'assurance ou son nouveau look…

Cela faisait un moment que Quinn ressentait ce changement de regard…Depuis le jour du bal de promo …

Elle s'en souvenait très bien…

Quelques mois plus tôt :

Rachel lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'elle puisse se parler et Quinn était dans tous ces états, elle se demandait si Finn avait déjà balancé toutes les conneries qu'il lui avait dites dans les toilettes. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle vit Rachel s'approchait d'elle pour s'excuser de son comportement…Quinn comprit que rien avait été dit…Elle fit mine de rester de marbre, coupa court la conversation pour mieux éviter Rachel, elle sentit que Rachel voulait lui dire quelque chose mais Quinn ne se sentait pas prête à l'entendre... Rachel prit l'initiative de lui parler sincèrement :

« Attends, tu ne comprends pas ce que tu signifies pour moi ?! »

Quinn regarda Rachel durant de longues minutes lui expliquait l'importance qu'elle avait pour elle mais Quinn était bouleversée…Personne ne lui avait jamais dit tout çà, elle se sentait vulnérable, elle regardait Rachel rempli d'admiration, elle voyait la lueur dans ses yeux…Elle n'avait jamais ressentie ça et cela la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise surtout vis-à-vis de Rachel. Elle restait figée, pétrifiée, elle commençait à avoir la gorge serrée, elle se rendit compte seulement à ce moment précis que la déclaration d'amitié de Rachel, elle ne pouvait l'accepter car elle était devenue quelqu'un de plus important pour Quinn et la voir lui dire tout ça la transpercé au plus profond de son cœur, elle était confuse dans ses sentiments, elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette relation sous cette angle.

New York

« Quinn ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ! »

« Ahhh désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées…Allons faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…Fais-moi visiter Central Park, tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi ?! »

« Oui, mon audition n'est qu'en début d'après-midi, tu sais très bien que je suis très organisée et je déteste être pressée surtout pour ce genre d'auditions, ça me mets la pression encore plus ! »

« Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Tu comptes rester combien de temps ici ? »

« Deux jours et après, je repars à Yale…On m'attend… ». Quinn se sentit mal à l'aise.

« C'est déjà ça …Qui est donc cette personne ? » dit-elle avec curiosité.

« La fille dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone la dernière fois…Elle s'appelle Charlie, elle est en cours d'art dramatique avec moi, on doit se voir dès mon retour pour que je lui raconte ma visite à New York…Elle est devenue une bonne amie pour moi… »

« Ahhh c'est bien…Je suis contente pour toi…» Rachel sentit que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas sincère.

Elle sentit une pinte de jalousie s'emparait d'elle, elle n'aimait pas ça…Quinn était devenue son amie et elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa venue par son foutu caractère. Elle préféra couper court à la conversation.

« Installes tes affaires ou tu le souhaites et allons-nous promener, j'ai besoin d'air moi aussi ! »

Elles parcoururent le centre de New York à pied car Rachel voulait montrer a Quinn les petites perles de New York : un restaurant végétarien, un café qui faisait des jus de fruits frais bio, une petite enseigne spécialisée dans les décorations théâtrales et surtout NYADA mais elles se posèrent d'abord sous un arbre qui prédominé Central Park. Rachel se sentait tellement bien à cet endroit qu'elle voulait le partager avec Quinn.

Elles s'étaient assisses en dégustant tranquillement leurs jus de fruits, tout en admirant la beauté de l'endroit, qui restait ensoleillée par ce beau matin.

Quinn écoutait parler Rachel de tous ses cours, ses auditions et de sa vie à New York. Elle l'a sentait enfin épanouie et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Quinn.

« Et toi ? Comment se passe ta vie à Yale ? Tu t'habitues à ta vie à la faculté ? »

« Tout se passe très bien, les cours sont instructifs et puis les cours d'arts dramatiques sont vraiment très intéressants, je m'améliore de jours en jours …Mais le Glee Club me manque énormément…Je dois avouer que tu me manques…Notre vie a changé mais je suis contente que tu sois restée dans ma vie… Vraiment… »

« Moi aussi…Ca me touche que tu me dises ça…Je pense la même chose… »

« Rachel…Je ne suis pas venue ici que pour te voir mais aussi pour t'avouer quelque chose…J'ai une audition pour une pièce de théâtre qui va se jouer à New York et si je suis prise, je pourrais passer quelques temps ici…Je voulais savoir si tu serais prête à partager ton appartement avec moi le temps que je trouve un studio…Ce serait provisoire ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« C'est génial ça ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Avec toutes tes auditions, je ne voulais pas chambouler tes projets et puis ce n'est même pas sûre que je sois prise mais mon professeur m'a dit que j'avais mes chances donc je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre…On verra comment je peux faire pour gérer mes cours et la pièce mais j'ai vraiment envie de tenter l'expérience et puis tu as été si persuasive sur le fait qu'on peut prendre en main son destin et y arriver…Regarde ou tu en es, c'est aussi grâce ton talent ! »

« Et aussi grâce à toi ….Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…Santana est arrivée à New York et on s'est fait une soirée retrouvailles chez elle il y a deux semaines et elle avait bien bu d'ailleurs…Elle a pas su tenir sa langue et m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi que j'avais gagné l'élection pour la reine de promo… » Rachel se sentait gênée mais attendait impatiemment la réaction de Quinn.

Quinn se mit à rougir et s'énerva d'un seul coup :

« Elle pouvait pas se taire celle-là pour une fois ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas, au contraire, j'étais surprise mais ravie de l'apprendre…Quinn, sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais su prendre en main mon destin et grâce à ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'ai su reprendre confiance en moi et aller de l'avant et je ne sais pas comment te remercier, cela m'a prouvé que je comptais beaucoup pour toi et que tu as sacrifier énormément de choses qui t'était précieuse pour mon bonheur et je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure amie ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que tu as fait… »

Rachel commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux car elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle comptait autant pour Quinn et cela la comblait de bonheur de le savoir et de lui dire.

« Viens là »

Quinn lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle lui fasse un câlin. Rachel se blottit dans ses bras et sentit d'un coup une sensation de bien-être et Quinn le ressentit assez vite. Elles étaient là blottis l'une contre l'autre, l'attraction avait pris sa place et c'est à ce moment-là que Quinn comprit qu'elle avait une attirance pour Rachel et qu'elle ne gérait plus du tout la situation, cela lui faisait horriblement peur. Elle interrompit son geste en lui disant :

« J'ai fait ça car je ne voulais pas voir ton talent et ton avenir partir en vrille, tu es faites pour ça Rachel et c'était mon devoir de le faire c'est tout, je te l'ai toujours dit! »

Rachel se sentit à la fois heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait une amie qui ferait tout pour elle mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus… Quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas gérer en la présence de Quinn et elle commençait à le ressentir de plus en plus…

L'attirance physique…Elle était attirée par Quinn…Elle avait mis du temps à reconnaître cette sensation mais elle était bien présente…Elle ne savait plus quoi penser…

Elle regarda Quinn un instant dans les yeux et elles comprirent que leur regards les avaient trahis, elles savaient à présent ce qui se passer mais n'oser pas en parler.

Rachel essaya de faire retomber la tension qui devenait palpable.

« Je vais devoir bientôt aller à mon audition, tu m'accompagnes ?! »

Quinn devait être là pour Rachel, elle devait passer au-dessus de son attirance pour elle et l'aider car après tout, Rachel la voyait comme une amie et cela devait rester ainsi…Ce n'était plus le cas de Rachel…


	4. Chapter 4

Audition

Arrivée devant NYADA, Rachel était surexcitée : faire découvrir son école à Quinn était très important pour elle car c'était une partie de sa vie, de son avenir qu'elle dévoilait et Rachel espérait beaucoup de cette audition et savoir Quinn avec elle la motivait plus que tout car Quinn était son leitmotiv par le passé : elle l'avait encourageait malgré elle et même si ses intentions étaient maladroites et que cela avait créer beaucoup de conflits entres elles, Rachel savait que malgré tout cela, Quinn était la seule qui la pousser vers son avenir.

Elles visitèrent les salles de répétitions puis l'auditorium, là où devait se passer l'audition et Quinn croyait tellement en Rachel et cela depuis le début de leurs rencontres. Rachel avait toujours eu tendance à l'agacer comme elle savait si bien le faire avec tout le Glee Club et malgré tous les conflits qu'elles avaient pu avoir tout au long de ces années de lycée, Quinn voyait Rachel comme un étoile qui ne demandait qu'à briller car dès qu'elle chantait, elle envahissait la pièce de sa magnifique voix et ça Quinn n'avait jamais su dire à Rachel au combien elle était admirative de son talent et de son charisme sur scène.

Elles s'étaient installées sur le côté de la scène pour attendre son passage.

L'auditorium était à disposition pour les auditions : deux hommes et deux femmes attendaient devant avec madame Tibideaux.

« Tu as choisis quelle chanson pour ton audition ? » demanda Quinn.

« Tu verras sur scène… » Rachel voulait lui faire la surprise.

« Je n'aime pas les surprises et tu le sais bien… » Quinn semblait déçue de ne pas être dans la confidence.

« Mademoiselle Rachel Berry »

Voyant la réaction de Quinn, Rachel ne put s'empêcher de lui dire, pour la rassurer :

« Je sais que tu vas aimer la chanson et j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je l'ai choisi… »

Quinn voulait savoir ce que Rachel insinuait par là mais elle était déjà sur scène devant le jury.

« Qu'allez-vous nous interpréter mademoiselle ? »

« Je vais vous interpréter une chanson de Barbra Streisand du film Funny Girl « My man » »

« Allez-y mademoiselle, vous pouvez commencer »

Rachel regarda Quinn…Quinn ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire…Elle savait que c'était la chanson que Rachel savait le mieux interpréter après « Don't rain on my parade ».

« My man I love him so, he'll never know

My life is just despair but I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright

All right

What's the difference if I say

I'll go away

When I know I'll come back

On my knee someday

For whatever my man is

I am his

Forever more"

Quinn était bouleversé par tant de sensibilités, elle regardait Rachel qui rayonnait sur scène et elle ne pouvait retirer son regard tellement le talent de Rachel était omniprésent, il hypnotisait la pièce et Quinn se mit à avoir la gorge serrée, elle avait les mains moites et sa respiration s'accélérait…Une larme commença à couler sur sa joue, elle ne pouvait plus contenir ces larmes et ne pensa qu'à une chose : sortir des coulisses afin que Rachel ne puisse pas voir sa réaction, elle avait une boule au ventre.

Rachel avait réveillé en Quinn quelque chose qu'elle essayait par-dessus tout de refreiner depuis la fin du lycée : ses sentiments. Quinn sortit par la porte extérieure et reprit ses esprits tout doucement et tenta de se calmer.

Rachel venait de finir son interprétation et lorsqu'elle regarda dans les coulisses, Quinn n'était plus là. Elle inclina la tête comme signe de remerciement, l'homme qui avait observait sa prestation lui déclara :

« Mademoiselle, vous avez un grand avenir devant vous ! »

Rachel était tellement perturbée par l'absence de Quinn, qu'elle écoutait à peine l'homme devant lui.

« Merci… »

« Vous saurez les résultats des auditions demain soir »

« Merci… »

Elle sortit de la scène et chercha après Quinn dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle vit que la porte de sortie de secours était entrouverte, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et vit Quinn assises sur le côté du toit. Quinn avait su se reprendre avant que Rachel arrive.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Quinn, je te cherchais partout ! »

« Tu ne trouves pas que la vue est splendide ici, on voit New York d'une autre manière comme si c'était la ville éternelle …Que le temps pourrait s'arrêter et que tout pouvait arriver… »

« Tu n'as pas regardé ma prestation ? Je croyais que tu étais là pour me soutenir ?! » Rachel était dans tous ses états, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de Quinn.

« Au contraire, je t'ai regardais tout au long mais tu sais Rachel, je ne pense pas que tu te rendes comptes de ton talent, de son impact sur les personnes ! Ta voix, ton charisme sur scène, tu étais juste splendide tu m'as littéralement émue ? J'ai toujours cru en toi et là, tu as dévoilée ton âme en chanson… »

Rachel remarqua que Quinn avait pleuré même si celle-ci faisait tout pour le dissimuler.

« Je voulais savoir…Quand tu chantais, tu pensais encore à Finn…Pas vrai ? » Quinn ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question.

Rachel se sentit vexée car oui par le passé, elle l'avait chantait pour Finn mais ce n'était plus du tout le cas à cet instant. Une phrase similaire de la part de Quinn lui revint en tête :

Quelques mois plus tôt :

Elles venaient de gagner les Régionales et Rachel aperçut Quinn dans le couloir avec sa tenue de Cheerleaders, Quinn l'appela pour lui demander son avis. Quinn lui posa cette question qui ne cessa de perturber Rachel :

« Quand tu chantais ce morceau, tu le chantais à Finn et uniquement Finn. Pas vrai ? »

Pourquoi cette question à ce moment précis, pourquoi elle avait besoin de savoir cela ? Elle semblait confuse, comme si elle était résignait dans ces actes. Toute personne méritait d'être heureuse et elle le semblait pour moi mais je l'a sentais particulièrement affecté comme si elle me cachait une part d'elle-même. Finalement, elle accepta de venir pour mon mariage mais elle semblait ailleurs comme si rien ne serait plus pareil…Elle voulait peut être s'assurer que je ne faisais pas d'erreurs et que j'étais sûre de mes sentiments pour Finn mais Quinn cachait tellement de choses…

A cet instant, Rachel n'avait pas encore la réponse à ses questions…

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu me parles sans arrêt de Finn ?! Il fait partie du passé, je voudrais passer à autre chose et là tu ne m'aides vraiment pas !» Rachel voulait abréger la conversation, Quinn venait de lui faire mal.

Quinn sentit Rachel distante, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle l'avait blessé et qu'elle avait été maladroite comme à son habitude à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. Elle tenta d'esquiver les tensions en changeant de sujet :

« Tu auras les résultats quand ? » demanda Quinn.

« Demain soir … » Rachel répondit à peine.

« J'ai mon audition demain après-midi, tu es libres pour m'accompagner ? »

« Je t'accompagnerais si tu arrêtes de t'enfuir et de me parler de Finn, c'est bien compris mademoiselle Fabray ! » sur un ton humoristique.

Rachel n'arrivait plus à s'énerver contre Quinn…Sachant son départ proche, elle voulait profiter un maximum de sa présence…Il lui restait deux jours pour savoir si ce sentiment qui la tourmentait était réciproque…Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'insisterait pas car l'amitié de Quinn était beaucoup plus importante que tout…


	5. Chapter 5

Best party ever

Après avoir mangé dans le restaurant préféré de Rachel, Quinn et Rachel se promenèrent dans les rues de New York quand Rachel reçu un appel de Santana :

« Salut Berry, que dirais tu d'une soirée chez moi avec Brittany et quelques amis, ça te tente ? Alors ton audition ? Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Salut Santana ! Contente que tu m'appelles justement ça ne te dérange pas si je viens avec une invitée ? Oui j'espère que je vais le décrocher ce rôle, j'aurais la réponse demain à 18h »

« Sans déconner, Berry est devenue sociable, tu vois tu deviens une vraie New yorkaise, je suis fière de toi, heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider ! Et qui est cette fameuse invitée ? »

« Tu verras bien ce soir …Brittany est là ? C'est génial ça mais elle à pas cours ? »

« Fais pas ta rigoureuse Berry, elle est partie un jour avant le weekend ce n'est pas la mort, et puis elle me manquait trop…Oui, je sais, je suis grave accroché à elle mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si on m'aime et pas toi… Désolé Berry, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on est devenue amie, j'essayerais d'éviter les piques mais je ne te garantis rien… »

« Evite les piques sinon je balance à Brittany le cadeau que tu vas lui offrir… »

« T'as pas changé Berry, c'est pour ça que j'aime trainer avec toi, tu me changes de l'ordinaire ! Allez à ce soir, et j'espère que ton invitée si mystérieuse sait faire la fête car on a prévu une soirée spéciale…Tu verras, ça va pas te dépayser de ton broadway show, je te le confirme, ramènes toi déguisé »

« J'ai déjà la tenue parfaite ! A ce soir … »

Quinn était ravie de revoir ses deux amies, cela faisait un moment qu'elle était restée en contact mais Quinn n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les revoir depuis le départ de Santana à New York.

« Si tu as entendu, c'est soirée déguisé chez Santana et Brittany sera présente, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je ne leur ai pas dit que tu étais là, je veux leur faire la surprise, Santana sera contente que tu sois là surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis un moment maintenant. »

« J'ai hâte d'y être mais j'ai pas de quoi me déguiser … »

« T'inquiètes, je connais la boutique parfaite pour ça …Suis moi »

Rachel était tellement contente de pouvoir passer une soirée avec ses amis du lycée, cela lui manquait tellement que dans l'engouement de la situation, elle prit la main de Quinn sans y faire attention. Quinn lui sourit et rougit sans même pouvoir le cacher et elles allèrent dans le magasin que Rachel affectionnait tant.

Elles repartirent vers le studio se préparaient pour la soirée car il ne restait que deux heures devant elles, Rachel et Quinn avait misés sur une tenue sexy : haut léopard, leggins noirs et bottes montantes noirs vernis et Rachel avait déjà le maquillage nécessaire.

Quinn venait de prendre sa douche et passa au salon pour se maquiller tandis que Rachel commençait à enlever son débardeur devant elle, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, Quinn avait du mal à ne pas la regarder.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, fais comme chez toi… »

Rachel avait une peau bronzée avec quelques grains de beautés qui dessinaient si bien la courbe de son dos, Quinn avait remarquait que Rachel avait musclé certaines parties de son corps et cela lui allait vraiment bien. Elle remarqua même un tatouage sur sa côte gauche, elle était étonnée de la part de Rachel mais elle avait bien changé depuis son arrivée à New York et Santana ne devait pas y être pour rien.

Elle continua à la regarder jusqu'à ce que Rachel se retourne pour fermer la porte et Quinn fit mine de regarder la décoration du salon mais Rachel avait bien vu que Quinn la regardait et cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise au début puis elle se rendit vite compte que cela lui plaisait de savoir qu'elle pouvait attirer le regard de Quinn.

Rachel avait presque fini de se préparer, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son bustier léopard mais comme à son habitude, Rachel était resté maladroite et avait coincé ses cheveux dans l'encoche du bustier. Elle se sentait ridicule et ne voulait pas demander de l'aide à Quinn et essaya encore de décoincer la mèche de cheveux, sans succès.

« Rachel, tu as bientôt fini ? Je dois encore te maquiller ! »

« Oui, j'ai presque fini…J'ai juste un problème… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je peux t'aider ? »

« Oui, je veux bien mais ne te fous pas de moi ! »

Quinn arriva dans la salle de bain et regarda Rachel et se mit à rire.

« Comment as-tu réussi à te coincer tes cheveux ? »

« Quinn, arrêtes de rire, ce n'est pas marrant ! »

« Si, ça l'est…Détends toi Rachel, ça peut pas être pire que les slushies qu'on se prenait en pleine figure au lycée ! »

« J'avoue… » Rachel appréciait la compagnie de Quinn car elle arrivait à tout dédramatiser et à la faire rire.

« Retournes-toi que je vois ce que je peux faire »

Quinn souleva délicatement la chevelure de Rachel et enleva une à une les quelques mèches emmêlées dans la fermeture du bustier qui se situait dans son dos. Rachel sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque Quinn effleura sa nuque avec sa main et ne put s'empêcher de le montrer, elle avait peut-être encore le contrôle sur ses sentiments mais plus sur son corps, il l'a trahissait devant Quinn et cela la rendait plus que mal à l'aise.

Quinn avait du mal à rester calme face au charme de Rachel, à son parfum, elle sentit que l'attirance était devenue palpable. Elle enleva ses mains du bustier pour éviter de faire un geste qu'elle regretterait.

« Voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile… »

« Merci… »

Rachel rejoint Quinn dans le salon pour la dernière séance maquillage avant le départ pour la soirée. Elles avaient décidé de se faire des moustaches de chats et une petite truffe et mettre du rouge à lèvre pour ressortir leurs lèvres. Quinn maquilla d'abord Rachel puis quand ce fut le tour de Rachel, au fur et à mesure de la séance de maquillage, Rachel rata la truffe de Quinn, elle se mit à éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?! »

« Ta truffe ne ressemble à rien …Désolé mais tu as l'air d'une chatte de gouttière ! »

Quinn s'observa et rectifia le maquillage et dit à Rachel tout sourire :

« J'ai peut-être l'air d'une chatte de gouttière mais avec un joli petit cœur »

Quinn avait modifiait la truffe et mis un cœur à la place de sa truffe. Rachel la trouvait craquante et ne put s'empêcher de le dire.

« La plus craquante des chattes de gouttières ! »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Allons-y sinon on va être en retard si on continue ! »

Quinn et Rachel arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard à la soirée de Santana. C'est Brittany qui ouvrit la porte suivis de près par Santana.

« Hé Berry, alors ton invitée s'est désistée ? »

« Non, me voilà !» Quinn apparut devant la porte et Santana et Brittany ne purent s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Quinn, que fais-tu là ? Ca fait trop plaisir de te voir, alors comme ça tu ne dis même pas à tes deux amies que tu as débarquées à New York et tu vas voir Berry ! »

« Je n'étais même pas au courant, elle m'a fait la surprise ce matin. Elle repart après-demain… » Rachel était ravie de retrouver une partie de ses amis du Glee Club.

« Profites de ta soirée Quinn, l'unholy trinity est de retour le temps de quelques heures mais évites de draguer Berry pendant la soirée, c'est moi et Brittany, les deux lesbiennes les plus sexy de la soirée. Quoi qu'avec vos déguisements, il pourrait y avoir de la concurrence ! »

« Arrêtes Bébé, laisses les se détendre, elles ressemblent à Lord Tubbington quand il veut sa dose, c'est plutôt mignon non ?... »

« Si tu le dis Bébé…C'est ma soirée donc les filles, vous vous lâchez ! Allez-vous s'asseoir, je vous rapporte un verre de punch et on à toute la soirée devant nous ! On à décider d'être le couple Arizona/ Callie dans Grey's Anatomy donc Bébé, si tu as besoin de soin, ton infirmière est là ! »

« Avec plaisir…Je vais tenter un malaise pour une auscultation intensive !» Brittany se mit à rire.

Quinn et Rachel firent la connaissance des quelques amis de Santana…La soirée était bien lancée, chacun était venu déguiser en Cléopâtre, Superman ou Elvira, tout le monde dansaient ou buvaient le fameux punch que Brittany avait préparé, la fête battait son plein et rare était ceux qui étaient resté sobre. Dans l'euphorie du moment, Rachel alla danser seule sur la piste sur le fameux titre de Dirty Dancing « Do you love me ».

Quinn était resté sur le canapé et observait de près Rachel tandis que Santana s'assit à côté d'elle en ricanant.

« Quinn, si tu veux rester discrète, c'est pas la meilleure façon de leur faire… »

« De quoi tu parles Santana ? » Quinn commença à s'énerver.

« Arrêtes Quinn, je ne suis pas bête ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai un gay-radar très efficace… »

« Je vois vraiment pas à quoi tu fais allusion ! » Quinn niait tout en bloc.

« Je sais très bien que Rachel te plait depuis longtemps mais bon te connaissant, tu l'aurais mal pris si je te l'avait dit à l'époque du lycée mais je vois bien que tu es prête à l'attendre maintenant. Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à refreiner tes sentiments pour elle ? Je suis ton amie Quinn et je veux que tu sois heureuse…

Le bonheur ne vient que si tu souhaites qu'il rentre dans ta vie…J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le comprendre mais tu dois y faire face si tu veux pouvoir être heureuse… »

« C'est bien beau ce que tu me dis là mais ça me concerne pas…Je ne veux plus souffrir, les relations c'est plus pour moi…Rachel est mon amie et puis vois pas les homos partout, J'apprécie Rachel mais ça s'arrête là ok ?! »

« Quinn, Tu veux rien savoir ok, je t'oblige à rien mais sache une chose : si tu fuis l'amour, il ne reviendra peut-être pas…Tu as surtout peur que ce soit réciproque…Si tu te sens si sûre de toi, fais comme tu veux mais tu le regretteras… »

« Si tu le dis… » Quinn se leva pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon mais Santana lui prit le bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille :

« Attends, Quinn...Il suffit de voir comment elle te regarde pour comprendre qu'elle t'aime et toi tu ne vois rien…Tu devrais lui en parler…Qu'as-tu à perdre ? »

« Tout …»

Rachel avait fini de danser et remarqua l'absence de Quinn et regarda Santana qui lui fit signe de la tête en indiquant le balcon. Rachel parcourra le salon et rejoignit Quinn pour prendre l'air. Quinn était en train de fumer avec une certaine nervosité, c'était la première fois que Rachel voyait Quinn fumait et cela l'inquiéta…

« Tu fumes maintenant ? »

« Ça m'arrive …Tu danses plus avec les autres ? »

« Je voulais passer un moment avec toi et profiter de l'instant pour te remercier d'être là…Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir près de moi… »

« Je repars bientôt mais ça t'oblige pas à être mélodrame… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure…Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me piques comme ça…Si tu as quelque chose à dire dis-le moi maintenant mais ne t'en prends pas à moi sans raison…Si t'es nerveuse, je suis là pour t'écouter, ça sert à ça aussi les amis ! »

Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Santana venait de lui dire et cela la rendait folle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle reportait sa frustration sur Rachel et c'était bien la dernière personne sur qui elle voulait faire ça !

« Désolé, j'ai un peu trop bu et je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver sur toi comme ça, excuses moi… »

« Tu es nerveuse pour demain ? Ce n'est pas la cigarette qui va t'aider ! Donnes moi ça… » Rachel prit la cigarette des mains de Quinn et l'écrasa dans le cendrier juste à côté d'elle.

« Quand tu as décidé quelque chose, tu es butée, c'est pas possible ! »

« Oui et j'ai décidé que ce soir, je passais une bonne soirée avec mon amie et je voulais que ce soit mémorable donc ce n'est pas avec ta tête qu'on va y arriver…Viens là »

Rachel tendit ses bras à Quinn pour une embrassade…Quinn l'enlaça avec tendresse, elle avait besoin de se sentir bien et seul les bras de Rachel pouvaient la rassurer, elle se sentait comme chez elle…

Rachel commença à sentir discrètement le doux parfum de Quinn…Soudain, son cœur se mit à accélérer et battre la chamade sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire…Elle se mit à avoir peur…A cette instant, elle avait une terrible envie d'embrasser Quinn mais essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son attirance.

« Et si on allait danser… » Rachel prit un verre de punch et se l'enfila cul sec avant de repartir dans le salon.

Quinn reprit un verre pour se donner du courage, elle en avait besoin car la soirée n'était pas terminée et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer ses sentiments envers Rachel.

Rachel et Quinn dansaient ensemble pendant quelques temps et Quinn remarqua qu'un mec n'arrêtait pas de regarder Rachel, ce qui excéda Quinn…

« Tu connais le mec derrière Brittany ? »

« Oui…Pourquoi ? »

« Non, comme ça…Juste qu'il n'arrête pas de nous regarder, c'est énervant ! »

« Santana me la présenter il y a deux semaines et il a craqué sur moi, le problème c'est que je m'en contre fiche, je lui ai dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas et comme je sors souvent avec Santana, il pense que je suis…Fin tu vois que j'aime les filles… »

« Nooooon… »

« Arrêtes, c'est déjà assez embarrassant… »

L'alcool désinhibe et Quinn se sentit assez courageuse pour dire à Rachel :

« J'ai une chose radicale si tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne vers toi… »

« Laquelle car ça m'éviterais de devoir le jeter à nouveau, je n'aime pas faire ça… »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que oui… »

D'un geste vif, Quinn prit Rachel par les hanches et la serra contre elle durant la danse puis elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes…Rachel ne savait plus où elle était…Son ventre commença à se nouer et la chaleur de son corps monta d'un cran, elle avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice prenait possession de son corps et de sa tête…

Quinn avait du mal à s'arrêter et malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, elle se rendit compte que ce baiser allait tout changer…Elle enleva délicatement ses lèvres et elle sentit un pincement dans la poitrine, elle reconnut tout de suite cet effet : la souffrance et le regret. Avoir embrassé Rachel était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps mais elle avait oublié une chose : elle avait dépassé la limite et rien ne serait plus pareil et Quinn s'en voulait terriblement.

Quinn fit tout pour donner l'impression à Rachel que ce geste était sans équivoque.

« Voilà, il ne te fera plus d'avances maintenant ! »

Rachel se sentit mal…Elle pensait que Quinn avait ressenti quelque chose durant ce baiser. Cela représentait beaucoup pour elle mais elle voulait sauver les apparences, après tout, Quinn était aussi ivre qu'elle et cela ne semblait rien vouloir dire pour elle…Rachel surenchérit alors pour mieux masquer sa déception :

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je ne me laisse pas embrasser si facilement ! » Rachel esquissa un sourire.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de demander à Rachel la question suivante :

« Je suis ta meilleure amie donc si t'as besoin de moi, je suis là mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de mon baiser ?! »

Rachel se mit à rire nerveusement et répondit subtilement :

« Non, tu n'es pas si mauvaise mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Juste pour vérifier si je n'avais pas perdu la main… »

Santana débarqua dans la conversation et s'immisça entre Rachel et Quinn.

« Bon les filles, je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas de concurrence et vous, vous vous embrassez comme ça devant tout le monde et Dani pense que tu es lesbienne à 100% Rachel donc t'étonnes pas si tu ne te fais plus draguer… »

« C'était le but recherché Santana, je me suis dévoué…Toute meilleur amie l'aurait fait ! »

Santana lui fit un clin d'œil et la prit par le bras :

« Viens avec moi Quinn, tu vas venir m'aider pour servir …On vous laisse quelques instants les filles »

Elles allèrent dans la cuisine et Santana dévisagea Quinn du regard.

« T'es folle ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de l'embrasser comme ça ? »

« J'en avais envie puis l'excuse était là…J'ai sauvé Rachel…Elle se fera plus draguer… »

« Tu as ressenti quelque chose ? Je veux dire en l'embrassant ? »

« Santana, je sais que je suis amoureuse de Rachel mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement : j'ai dû lui donner l'impression que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, j'ai peur qu'elle s'imagine quelque chose et qu'elle me rejette et ça tu vois, je le supporterais pas. »

« Qui te dit qu'elle n'a rien ressentit elle aussi car excuses moi mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle te repoussait loin de là ! »

« Cela ne signifiait peut-être rien pour elle, elle pense que c'était dû à l'alcool et voilà tout… »

« En tout cas, désolé de te l'annoncer mais vous allez devoir dormir ici, je vous laisse pas repartir en voiture dans cet état donc j'ai un lit d'amis pour vous après ce sera à toi de gérer tes pulsions car je pense que à ton stade, tu vas souffrir Quinn »

Santana avait raison et devoir dormir avec Rachel à côté d'elle s'avérait pour Quinn la pire des tortures.

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à 1 heure du matin et la plupart des gens étaient déjà partis. La soirée terminée, Santana et Brittany s'allongèrent dans le canapé avec les filles, constatant les dégâts et le ménage à faire, elles étaient épuisées d'avance et Santana proposa de ranger l'appartement le lendemain et suggéra de faire un jeu comme au Glee Club : Santana avait préparé dans un chapeau des papiers avec des chansons inscrites dessus et le nom des quatre filles pour faire un duo. L'idée enchanta tout le monde, cela leur faisait du bien de se remémorer ces bons moments passés ensemble.

Rachel commença et sélectionna la chanson suivante : Be Mine - Ellie Goulding et tomba sur Quinn comme partenaire.

Rachel était ravie de pouvoir chanter de nouveau avec Quinn et leurs voix allaient parfaitement ensembles.

Quinn la rejoignit et elles commencèrent à chanter le premier couplet :

It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain

As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain

There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again

Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk

As I'm watching you walk away

And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head

And I remember every word you said

It's a cruel thing you'll never know all the ways I tried

It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside

And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head

And I remember every word you said

Quinn se retrouvait tellement dans les paroles de cette chanson…Rachel la regarda et instinctivement, elle lui prit la main…Quinn appréciait l'instant…

And you never were

and you never will be mine

No you were never were

and you never will be mine

For the first time there is no mercy in your eyes

And the cold winds hitting my face and you're gone

And you're walking away, away

And I am helpless sometimes

Wishing's just no good

Cause you don't see me like I wish you would

Cause you never were and you never will be mine

No you never were and you never will be mine

There's a moment to seize every time we meet

But you always keep passing me by

But you never were and you never will be mine

No you were never were and you never will be mine

There's a moment to seize every time that we meet

But you always keep passing me by

But you never were and you never will be mine

A la fin de la chanson, Rachel prit Quinn dans ses bras car elle savait que la chanson avait révéler elle-même les sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas déclarer.

Santana et Brittany chantèrent « Give me all your love » de Madonna et la soirée s'acheva sur une bonne ambiance, c'était l'essentiel.

Les quatre filles partirent se coucher …Rachel et Quinn se couchèrent côte à côte quand Rachel dit à Quinn :

« J'espère de tout cœur que tu auras le rôle, tu le mérites vraiment Quinn et puis j'aimerais beaucoup que tu vives à New York avec moi… »

« Dors Rachel…On verra ce qu'il se passera demain, j'espère juste ne pas décevoir… »

« Tu ne m'as jamais déçue Quinn, tu m'as toujours surprise jusqu'à présent… »

Quinn attendit que Rachel s'endorme et la regarda soupirait tout doucement durant son sommeil, elle était vraiment très belle et Quinn n'avait qu'une idée en tête : l'embrasser mais elle devait se contenir et ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire. Elle décida de regarder le plafond, les bras derrière la nuque, pour essayer de contrôler sa frustration. Rachel bougeait sans arrêt et finit par se mettre contre Quinn en l'enlaçant, Quinn resta là sans bouger en espérant que Rachel finirait par changer de position mais malgré cela, rien n'y fait et Quinn finit par apprécier le moment…

Quinn ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans avoir dit ses sentiments à Rachel mais cette nuit n'était pas le moment le plus opportun : elle était morte de fatigue et l'audition était pour demain et rien ne devait la perturber car son but était d'avoir le rôle et de venir habiter à New York pour être plus proche de Rachel et ça personne ne pouvait lui enlever de la tête.

Avant de s'endormir d'épuisement, elle murmura « Je t'aime mademoiselle Rachel Berry » mais sans le vouloir, Quinn avait déclaré ses sentiments…Rachel ne dormait pas réellement.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's mind…

Elle est vraiment belle…Même ivre, elle est toujours belle…Comment fais elle pour rester si naturelle alors que moi, j'ai du mal à rester droite dans un lit…Non Rachel, ne fais pas de geste que tu regretterais…Retournes toi et essayes de dormir…Et ce mal de crâne, la prochaine fois, tu t'en tiens à un simple verre de vin blanc Rachel, Brittany et ses punchs, tu parles…Je ne gère plus du tout la situation...Ce baiser…Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant, elle m'a vraiment troublé…Je vais tenter de me blottir contre elle sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose…Après tout, Rachel tu es la meilleure comédienne de ta section, je vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas essayer un stratagème de ce genre sur Quinn et puis le fait que tu es légèrement éméchée, ça facile la situation …Juste pouvoir être dans ses bras, je ne demande rien de plus et je ne fais de mal à personne…Je vais tenter une approche, elle n'y verra que du feu…Bon, le tout c'est de te retourner sans que tu fasses un raz de marée dans ton estomac et sans tomber hors du lit, ce serait dramatique…Voilà parfait Rachel, tu es la meilleure, feindre de dormir, c'était une super idée…Elle sent si bon…Je me sens si bien auprès d'elle…

« Je t'aime mademoiselle Rachel Berry »

Attends une minute…Attends une minute…Je ne suis pas folle là…Je suis peut être éméchée mais pas sourde…J'avoue que je me dis ce genre de phrases pour m'encourager et même si ça peut paraître narcissique, je m'en contre fiche si ça peut m'aider à mieux me gérer…Non mais Rachel, arrêtes de faire ton monologue habituel comme tu sais si bien le faire, Quinn vient de t'avouer ses sentiments !Allo, réagis, ce moment est enfin arrivée…Quinn est amoureuse de toi…Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire là ? Vite réfléchis Rachel, trouves une solution et vite, tu ne vas pas la laisser te dire sa déclaration sans réagir !Mais je ne peux pas…Elle pense que je dors profondément…Ahhhh mais c'est insupportable, je vais devoir rester à côté d'elle sans rien dire alors qu'elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aimait…Je ne suis pas censé l'avoir entendu…Rachel : la prochaine fois, évite de faire ce genre de plan voilà ou ça te mène surtout dans ton état…Tu as deux solutions : soit tu lui dis tes sentiments mais connaissant Quinn , elle va mal le prendre que tu lui ai mentis en prétextant dormir, soit tu ne dis rien et tu dors mais demain matin, ce sera le malaise total et tu pourras pas garder ça pour toi, ce sera Rachel Drama Berry Express…

C'est vraiment pas le moment pour lui faire une déclaration dans cet état : ce n'est pas glamour, tu es dans un état pitoyable et Quinn mérite beaucoup mieux…Demain, tu aurais les idées claires, profites de ses bras pour le moment, tu sais que l'amour que tu as pour elle est réciproque c'est tout ce qui compte…

Au petit matin, Rachel se fit réveiller par les premières lueurs du soleil, qui traversaient la fenêtre de la chambre, elle émergea tout doucement, elle se leva et traversa la chambre a pas de loup, pris ses affaires et partit de l'appartement en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Arrivée dans sa voiture, elle regretta déjà ce qu'elle venait de faire…


	7. Chapter 7

Rêve absurde

Quinn se réveilla brusquement, dû au cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire…Cela paraissait tellement vrai…Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à s'en remettre…De ce fait, elle ne remarqua pas de suite l'absence de Rachel et quand elle s'en aperçut quelques secondes après, elle fut prise de panique et attrapa son sac qu'elle avait laissé trainer par terre et farfouilla dedans jusqu'à trouver son téléphone et appela directement Rachel pour se rassurer…Répondeur…Quinn croyait aux rêves prémonitoires…

« Rachel, réponds moi…Tu es partie ou de si bonne heure ? Rappelles moi merci… »

Rachel venait de sortir de sa voiture quand elle reçut un message vocal…Quinn…Elle ne savait pas si fuir était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, ce n'était vraiment pas à son habitude…Elle avait toujours eu tendance à affronter chaque situation et à prendre tout de front…Mais à cet instant, elle savait que croiser le regard de Quinn lui serait insupportable, sachant la vérité, elle n'arriverait pas à lui mentir…Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à dévoiler ses sentiments à Quinn…Pas comme ça…Elle écouta son répondeur…Après avoir entendu la voix tremblante de Quinn, elle fut prise immédiatement d'un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps…Pendant ce temps, Quinn restait prostré devant son téléphone, attendant avec inquiétude une réponse de Rachel…

Santana fit irruption dans la chambre pour faire une surprise aux deux filles pensant retrouver la brune et la blonde enlacées mais elle fut bien déçue quand elle vit Quinn toute seule…

« Ben Quinnie, ou es Berry ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle fixait son téléphone avec une telle ardeur qu'elle remarqua à peine la présence de son amie.

« Euhhh désolé, tu m'as dit quoi ? »

« Berry, elle est où ? Quinn, tu me fais peur …Pourquoi tu restes planté devant ton téléphone comme une idiote ? Tu as encore des restes d'alcools de la veille ! »

« Non mais j'attends un appel de Rachel…Faut que je sache… »

« Mais savoir quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle ? ohhh toi, tu as fait une connerie ! Vous avez couché ensemble ? Et tu t'y es tellement mal prise qu'elle à préférer partir ?! »

« Arrêtes de dire des conneries Santana, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, on a rien fait, on à dormir l'une contre l'autre, c'est tout mais j'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre cette nuit… »

« Dommage, moi qui voulait avoir des potins à raconter à Brittany, elle va être déçue ! Merci Quinn, je fais comment moi pour satisfaire mon bébé maintenant?! »

« Mais tu te fous royalement de ce que je suis en train de te dire ?! » Quinn commença à s'énerver.

« Non, arrêtes de prendre tout à cœur, tu sais comment je suis, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ce matin ! Allez racontes-moi ton rêve, ça m'intéresse…Tu couches avec Berry dedans ? Car ça pourrait… »

« Santana, arrêtes ou je te plante là ! »

« Ok ok j'arrête…Racontes »

« Je venais de passer la nuit dans ses bras et puis au matin, elle n'était plus là…Pas moyen de la joindre sur son téléphone et ça durant toute la journée jusqu'à l'heure de mon audition et j'ai attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute et pendant mon monologue, j'ai perdu tous mes moyens tellement je pensais à elle…Après le désastre, j'ai tenté de l'appeler une dernière fois avant que je n'ai plus du tout de batterie et quelqu'un décrocha…Devines qui j'ai eu au bout de fil… »

« Qui ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ? Abrège !

« Finn…Il venait de revenir de Géorgie et j'ai dû faire une bonne impression au téléphone mais j'avais le cœur en morceaux et je me décomposais peu à peu quand il se mit à me raconter qu'il revenait pour reconquérir Rachel… »

« Attends Quinn, ce n'est qu'un rêve, arrêtes de paniquer…Je vais te conduire à son appartement et tu verras qu'elle y sera en train de répéter encore pour la mille et unième fois sa chanson préférée de Barbra pour sa prochaine audition, Berry, elle ne changera pas pour ça quitte à être mal polie… »

« Tu as peut être raison mais ça paraissait si réelle… »

« Arrêtes de te tracasser avec ça, on va se préparer et je t'amène à l'appartement juste après ! »

« Bébé ?! » Brittany venait juste de se réveiller.

« Oui mon ange ? »

« J'ai faim, tu ne serais pas partante pour faire des pancakes et j'en garderais pour Lord Tubbington, il adore ça mélangé aux fromages fondus ! »

« On arrive mon bébé… »

« Tu as faim ? »

« J'ai besoin de force je pense… »

Au même moment, Rachel avait pris sa décision : elle attendrait la fin de journée pour aller à l'audition de Quinn…Elle ne savait vraiment pas mentir et surtout pas à Quinn…Rachel la voulait tellement près d'elle…L'audition de Quinn était la seule chance pour Rachel de se rapprocher de Quinn et qu'elles puissent vivre ensemble par la suite…Elle ne devait en aucun cas gâcher cette opportunité à cause de sa déclaration…Et si cela se passait mal à cause d'elle…Elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner…Elle ne pourrait pas imaginer Quinn loin d'elle durant des mois, Rachel ne le supporterait pas, elle avait Quinn encré dans sa peau, dans son âme, dans son cœur…

Quand soudain, son interphone sonna…Rachel prit peur…C'est surement Quinn…Comment je vais faire ?

Elle prit le réflexe de regarder par la fenêtre…Elle regarda en deux fois avant de s'apercevoir qui était devant son immeuble !


	8. Chapter 8

Révélation

Rachel ne voulait pas ouvrir…Elle était trop mal à l'aise face à cette situation…Comment allait-elle faire pour s'en sortir?! Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée…Elle savait qu'elle avait mal agis et que c'était dû en partie à cause des derniers mois assez éprouvant sentimentalement mais elle se donnait des excuses pour ne pas avoir à affronter la vérité…Elle avait fait la garce et elle s'en voulait terriblement…Elle se remémora ou tout cela avait commencé et comment elle en était arrivé jusque-là…

Un soir.

Rachel broyait du noir depuis bientôt deux mois…Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Finn…Son intégration à NYADA n'était pas si simple…Kurt lui manquait…Et Quinn ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles…Tout cela l'attristait terriblement…Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à la vie à New York et seul un soir dans cette grande ville pour une fille comme elle, ce n'était pas gérable…Rachel Berry avait plus d'une corde à son arc…Après tout, elle était dans la ville ou tous les rêves étaient possibles et décida de ne pas se laisser aller si facilement…Elle appela Quinn pour prendre de ses nouvelles…Après trois sonneries, elle entendit le répondeur…

« Quinn…C'est Rachel…Je t'appelais pour avoir de tes nouvelles, savoir si tout allait bien pour toi ? Moi, tout se passe super bien, je me suis bien intégrée et comme c'est le weekend, je suis invitée à une soirée donc tu vois la Rachel Berry va de l'avant…Voilà, j'espère que tu m'appelleras vite…A bientôt… »

Rachel détestait mentir…Sachant Quinn occupée, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la vérité : elle était désespérément seule …Rachel tenait à garder sa fierté…

Elle alla se préparer dans sa salle de bain : elle se doucha, se rasa puis s'habilla avec une robe en soie noire entourant sa taille d'un ruban blanc…Elle se maquilla légèrement puis étant enfin prête, elle décida de partir à l'aventure …Elle devait dépasser son humeur et passer une bonne soirée sinon elle savait qu'elle allait broyer du noir en regardant le Dernier Barbra dans son lit avec son pot de glace au yaourt…Elle ne voulait plus en arriver là…

Ce soir, Rachel voulait braver les interdits…Elle s'était procurer assez facilement une fausse carte d'identité, un mois auparavant, auprès d'un camarade de deuxième année…Après quelques semaines passés à New York, elle pensait pouvoir l'utiliser et faire de nouvelles rencontres mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire car seule, rien n'était facile…Mais ce soir, Rachel était tellement motivée à vouloir passer une bonne soirée qu'elle se fichait de tout...

Elle parcourait les rues à la recherche de quelque chose de motivant selon elle : un endroit ou chanter…Rachel voulait avant tout se détendre, boire et essayer de penser à autre chose que la compétition ou son histoire d'amour fichue…Elle marcha jusqu'à l'angle de la rue et leva les yeux : un bar-karaoké, le Duet48 spécialisé pour les comédies musicales, sa soirée allait pouvoir commencer…

Elle entra et découvrit une salle splendide : des affiches des nombreux films qui avaient fait succès : West Side Story, Funny Girl, Chicago, Cabaret…Avec pour décors : des boas, des projecteurs et des banquettes en cuir avec des multitudes de miroirs entourant la pièce…Elle se sentait chez elle, c'était son monde…A part le vigile, la barmaid et la supposée directrice accoudés au bar, il devait y avoir une trentaine de personne dans la salle mais la seule personne qui retenu l'attention de Rachel était une jeune fille dans l'ombre qui arriva sur scène et s'assit sur son tabouret…La directrice du bar décrocha son micro et fit une annonce :

« Voici Nikki pour vous ce soir… »

Quand les projecteurs s'allumèrent tous en direction de cette fille, Rachel découvrit une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds ondulées, qui retombaient soigneusement sur l'une de ses épaules, pour laisser apparaître sa somptueuse robe rouge…Elle avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude et des lèvres pulpeuses…Rachel fut tellement subjuguer par cette fille qu'elle failli en oublier de montrer sa carte au vigile…Il l'observa, regarda sa carte et hocha de la tête pour lui donner l'accès au bar, elle alla s'asseoir près de la scène et commanda une margharita, ce qui semblait être original comme cocktail et qui semblait fort selon elle, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait…

Elle prit place juste à côté de la scène quand Nikki commença à chanter…

« Moon River »

Moon River, wider than a mile,

I'm crossing you in style someday.

Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,

Wherever you're going I'm going your way.

Two drifters off to see the world.

There's such a lot of world to see.

We're after the same rainbow's end-

waiting 'round the bend,

my huckleberry friend,

Moon River and me.

Durant toute la chanson, Rachel n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que de fixer Nikki…Sa voix lui était si familière, son visage était si angélique…Rachel n'arrivait pas à définir cette sensation…Comme si elle connaissait déjà Nikki…Elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un…

Nikki sortit de scène et s'approcha de Rachel…

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » Rachel avait comme une envie irrépressible de faire sa connaissance...

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es nouvelle dans le quartier ? »

« Oui, je viens d'emménager pour mes études…Et toi ? Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Oui deux fois par semaine, je me détends ici, j'adore chanter surtout les comédies musicales…Et toi ? Tu aimes ? »

« Je suis admiratrice de ce genre de musique…Mon rêve : Broadway ! »

Elles se mirent à discuter de comédies musicales, de leurs chansons préférées…Rachel appréciait sa compagnie : Nikki était quelqu'un de simple, idéaliste avec tellement de charme…Elle la connaissait à peine et pourtant, elle se sentait en sécurité…Au fil de la soirée, Rachel avait déjà eu sa dose d'alcool et elle sentit une colère montée en elle, cela lui foutu le cafard…Nikki le remarqua et lui dit :

« Tu sais l'alcool ne résoudra rien …Si tu as besoin de t'exprimer, tu le sais comme moi, rien de tel que de chanter, défoules toi, dis ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi, je me ferais un plaisir de t'écouter…Que souhaites tu chanter ? »

Rachel savait déjà…Elle donna le titre de sa chanson et lorsqu'elle monta sur scène, l'alcool la désinhiba tellement qu'elle se sentit comme transporté par la colère et le désespoir…

« Take it all » Nine

You want my love,

take it all.

You want to watch it all come off,

take it all.

Come on now,

show me how

You take it all.

You want my glove,

Are you enthralled?

You want to see it slip away

And watch it fall?

Oh, we know it´s your show

so take it all.

You want the movement

to see what the hips can do.

Come watch the skinny girl,

see how the pasties twirl

to make your bells all ring

fulfilling everything you ever wanted.

So go ahead,

take it all.

You want my soul,

take it all.

It´s time to leave,

if I´m to live

because I have no more,

there´s nothing left to give.

I watch you rise,

I watch you fall

while I am standing with my back

against the wall.

Now it´s your turn to finally learn,

you had the world,

you had your fling,

you wanted more than everything,

you got your wish,

you got your prize.

Now take it right between your thighs,

you grabbed for everything, my friend,

but don´t you see that in the end

there will be nothing …

Après cette chanson, Rachel se rendit compte que non seulement elle était ivre mais qu'avec cette chanson, elle avait donné son âme, elle s'était mise à nue devant des personnes sans devoir se justifier et cela lui faisait tellement de bien…Lorsqu'elle sortit de scène, elle prit Nikki dans ses bras sans trop savoir pourquoi…Tout le monde l'applaudissait…

« Merci… »

« Tu étais époustouflante vraiment ! Mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi…Tu n'es plus trop en état je pense…Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Si tu veux…De toute manière, personne ne m'attends chez moi…Si tu veux bien me tenir compagnie…Ca me ferait plaisir… »

« Allons chez toi, je vais te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes … »

Nikki et Rachel sortirent du bar, bras dessus bras dessous, et Nikki évoqua une éventuelle deuxième soirée avec Rachel…Rachel hocha de la tête et tituba tout le long de la route jusqu'à son appartement…

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'appartement, Rachel balança son sac dans un coin et elle se retourna en direction de Nikki…

A ce moment précis, Rachel eut une envie fulgurante d'embrasser Nikki…Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête…Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une fille mais elle se foutait de savoir si Nikki allait la repousser ou même pourquoi elle faisait ça…L'alcool n'excuse pas tout et Rachel savait très bien qu'elle était consciente de ses actes…Elle se sentait attirée par Nikki et elle voulait simplement assouvir son envie…Elle prit Nikki par la hanche et l'embrassa langoureusement…Nikki se laissa faire et fut très réceptive au baiser de Rachel…Elles se laissèrent aller à des gestes langoureux et lorsqu'elles s'allongèrent sur le lit, soudain Rachel tomba raide endormi sous l'effet de l'alcool…

Le lendemain, le réveil fut très difficile pour Rachel : elle avait un mal de crâne épouvantable et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'était terminer sa soirée…

Rachel se leva délicatement du lit, elle alla prendre un cachet et prendre une douche pour tenter de se réveiller…Elle ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose à part avoir embrassé Nikki…Est-ce qu'elle avait couché avec elle ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus…Nikki avait laissé un mot sur sa table…

« Rachel, j'ai attendu que tu sois endormie pour partir…Même si notre soirée avait bien commencée, je pense que tu n'étais pas apte pour quoi que ce soit à part dormir…Je ne voulais pas abuser de la situation…J'espère que le réveil n'est pas trop dur…Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone : 212-555-2386…J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir…J'attends ton appel pour une prochaine soirée…xoxo »

Rachel eu une révélation…Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement mais Nikki ressemblait étonnamment à Quinn…

Jour de l'audition :

Rachel ne savait pas quoi faire ? Elle n'avait pas osé donner de nouvelles à Nikki depuis des mois car elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce n'était pas avec Nikki qu'elle voulait être…Mais Quinn


	9. Chapter 9

Quiproquo

Rachel finit par répondre à l'interphone même si elle ne savait pas comment aborder la situation, il fallait qu'elle ait une explication avec Nikki pour son attitude, elle lui devait au moins ça…

« Oui… »

« Rachel, c'est Nikki ouvres moi…Il faut qu'on parle… »

« Tu peux monter…C'est ouvert… »

Rachel commença à paniquer…Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis cette fameuse soirée ou elles s'étaient rencontrées et Rachel en gardait encore que de vagues souvenirs et ce n'était pas du tout son genre de sauter sur quelqu'un encore moins une fille…Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur et qu'il fallait maintenant assumer ses actes mais cela n'était vraiment pas le moment…Rachel était trop préoccupée par Quinn pour devoir avoir une conversation avec Nikki…Elle devait aller droit au but sans essayer de la blesser…

Nikki toqua…Rachel était déterminée à avoir une discussion sincère sans équivoque et elle espérait juste que Nikki ne lui complique pas la tâche…

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit l'expression de déception s'afficher sur le visage de Nikki, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessée…Rachel savait à quoi s'attendre…

« Nikki, excuses-moi si je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Rachel, je ne suis pas venue ici pour te faire une leçon de morale et je pense que tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu veux…Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi tu es venue vers moi si c'est pour après ne pas donner signe de vie ? J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi et tu me plaisais vraiment…Je voudrais juste avoir une réponse et comprendre… »

« Si je te dis la vérité, j'espère juste que tu ne me prendras pas pour une fille délurée qui joue avec les sentiments des gens…Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention… »

« Je préfère savoir la vérité même si ça fait mal… »

« Nikki, ce soir-là, j'étais vraiment éméchée et j'étais consciente de ce que je faisais donc ça n'excuses en rien mon attitude mais quand je t'ai vu…Tu as déclenché en moi quelque chose que je redoutais, que je ne voulais même pas m'avouer à moi-même… »

« Le fait que tu aimes les femmes ? Si c'est ça, je te rassure, ça fait toujours peur la première fois… »

« Je n'ai pas du tout eu peur de ça…Pour moi, c'était tout autre chose…Ça t'ai déjà arrivé de rencontrer quelqu'un et de te rendre compte que tu es attirée par cette personne mais pas pour les bonnes raisons ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Ce soir-là, je te désirais mais pas de la bonne manière…tu ressemblais étrangement à une personne qui est cher à mon cœur et je n'avais pas conscience alors que j'éprouvais de tels sentiments pour elle et ta ressemblance avec elle était si frappante…L'alcool m'a jouer des tours mais ton message m'a révélée que j'étais attirée par elle à travers toi et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te donner de nouvelles…Maintenant que tu as eu la vérité, tu peux me prendre pour une folle, partir ou même ne plus me parler, je comprendrais mais je sais maintenant que cette personne est tout ce qui compte pour moi… »

« Non Rachel, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu as été honnête avec moi, c'est tout ce que je te demandais…Ton histoire n'a pas l'air simple et je pense que tu dois régler ça mais je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité, même si j'aurais voulu que notre rencontre se fasse autrement, je ne regrette pas cette soirée…Dis-moi, cette fille ne s'appellerait pas Quinnie par hasard ? »

« J'ai honte de t'avoir dit ça d'autant plus que je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est horrible... »

« Ne t'en fais pas va, on pourra toujours rester amie et puis je suis assez flattée que tu te sois jetée sur moi, ça prouve que j'arrive à plaire…Même aux plus folles… »

« Arrêtes...Je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça »

« Je n'aime pas être dans ce genre de situation ou rien n'est clair et sincèrement Rachel, tu es une fille géniale, je ne voulais pas couper le contact entre nous et devenir ton amie s'avèrent plus judicieux »

« Bon, je vois que tu as beaucoup d'humours…Je vais devoir bientôt partir mais si tu veux, on se verra plus tard… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je dois aller voir une amie de tout façon…Je t'attends si tu veux… »

« Je vais me préparer, j'en ai juste pour cinq minutes… »

« Je t'attends dans ce cas… »

Nikki ne voulait pas en rester là et elle avait bien l'intention de se venger…Rachel était bien trop naïve et elle comptait profiter de cette situation…Elle s'installa sur le canapé et au même moment, une vibration retentit sur la table…C'était le portable de Rachel…Un appel de Quinn…

Elle prit l'appel et décrocha :

« Rachel ? Tu es à ton appartement ? Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne réponds pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Quinn craignait que son rêve se réalise et elle parlait tellement vite par peur d'entendre la fameuse voix de Finn…

« Allo ? Allo ?... »

Elle n'avait personne au bout du fil jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende au loin la voix de Rachel et celle d'une inconnue…

Nikki avait mis le son du téléphone au plus bas et l'avait planqué derrière son dos en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre de Rachel en lui posant cette question d'une voix suave :

« Tu comptes le dire quand à Quinn ? Tu penses qu'elle va réagir comment ? »

« Je lui dirais après son audition …Je ne veux pas la perturber avec ça… »

Quinn préféra raccrocher…Elle en avait trop entendu ou pas assez…Elle ne savait pas quoi penser mais Rachel qui lui mentait et la savoir avec une autre alors qu'elle avait fui depuis ce matin, Quinn sentit son corps frissonner et une première écorchure sentimentale fit son apparition…Quinn avait mal…

Santana et Brittany sortirent de la salle de bain enfin préparées après de multiples câlins sous la douche…Santana fit son entrée dans la cuisine pour dévorer les pancakes quand elle vit Quinn complétement déboussolée…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Quinnie ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler…Ce n'est pas le moment… »

« Attends, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il y a ? Ne reporte pas ta frustration sur moi si tu n'arrives pas à gérer tes sentiments, je suis ton amie mais pas ton punching ball alors tu arrêtes ton Drama Quinn tout de suite et dis-moi pourquoi tu es en colère ! »

« Tu as le don de m'énerver à vouloir toujours remettre les personnes à leurs places ! »

« Oui sweetie mais c'est pour ça aussi que tu m'aimes donc déballes et maintenant, les pancakes attendent ! »

« Tu es vraiment pas croyable ! Je parle d'amour et toi de pancakes ! »

« Allez Quinnie, tu sais très bien que l'amour et la nourriture, ça s'allie très bien dans certaines situations ! N'est-ce pas mon bébé ? »

« Oui, surtout le beurre de cacahuète ! »

« Bon, au lieu de parler de ça, on peut revenir à mon problème, vous m'aidez pas les filles ! »

« Désolé…Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Berry t'a toujours pas répondu c'est ça ? »

« Non, c'est ça le problème…J'ai su l'avoir mais je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler, ni même l'embrasser ou venir, j'ai fait une belle connerie en pensant que j'allais pouvoir conquérir son cœur alors qu'elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

« De quoi tu parles, Berry n'a personne et je peux te le confirmer, je la vois souvent alors tu sais, elle m'en aurait parlé ! »

« Apparemment, elle te dit pas tout ! Je l'ai entendu au téléphone avec une autre fille… »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est avec elle ?! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle est décrochée volontairement car le son de sa voix était très lointain mais j'ai entendu très clairement qu'elle parlait de moi avec cette fille et elle lui demandait comment j'allais réagir et qu'elle ne voulait m'en parler qu'après mon audition pour ne pas me perturber…Mais c'est surtout la voix de la fille qui m'a perturbait…Comme si elle était intime avec Rachel et ça tu vois, Je n'ai pas supporté ! »

« Oui bon j'avoue, ça peut paraître suspect mais connaissant Rachel, il doit bien y avoir une explication à tout ça…T'inquiètes pas, je vais tenter de l'appeler…Je vais toute de suite savoir si elle ment ou pas…Berry prend toujours cette même voix timide et c'est ça qui la trahit… »

« Et si elle répond pas ? Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à auditionner mais alors pas du tout ! J'aime Rachel plus que tout et je suis venue ici avec une seule chose en tête : ne pas la laisser filer entre mes doigts et ç'est ce qui est en train de se produire, je rate tout et la perdre, je le supporterais pas ! »

Santana prit directement son portable car elle ne supportait pas de voir Quinn dans cette état, c'était rare qu'elle montre ses faiblesses et ça devenait urgent de résoudre cette situation si elle ne voulait pas récupérer son amie à la petite cuillère !

Première sonnerie…Deuxième sonnerie…

« Allo ? »

« Berry, tu es ou ? Tu fous quoi ? »

« Désolé, mais Rachel est occupée… »

Rachel sortit de la salle de bain au même moment et vit Nikki au téléphone…Nikki s'en aperçut et fut mal à l'aise…

« A qui parles-tu avec mon téléphone ? »

Nikki ne savait pas comment se sortir de la situation…

« Personne, j'ai entendu ton vibreur et puis j'ai décroché, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal… »

« Donnes le moi ! »

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! J'ai voulu bien faire ! »

Santana n'entendait que la moitié de la conversation puis plus rien…

« Bon, tu as raison sur un point Quinn, elle est bien avec une fille mais elle m'a pas l'air net…On devrait aller à son appartement voir ce qui se passe…Surtout que Berry n'a que moi et Brittany comme amie dans cette ville donc je ne vois vraiment pas qui peut être cette fille. »

« On y va, je veux en avoir le cœur net ! Prends tes clés ! »

« Et les pancakes ?! » Dit tristement Brittany.

« T'inquiètes pas Bébé, on en mangera sur la route si tu veux mais là, on doit aider Quinn à conquérir le cœur de Berry !»

Rachel était tellement énervée contre Nikki qu'elle lui demanda de partir…

« Qui es-tu pour répondre à mes appels ou pour me mentir ? J'ai été honnête avec toi alors je veux que tu le sois avec moi maintenant ! »

« Mais je ne pensais pas à mal…Je voulais juste te rendre service ! »

« Rendre service, ce n'est pas s'introduire dans la vie de quelqu'un et de se mêler de ses affaires et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, je me trompe ? »

« Arrêtes, ce n'était rien… »

« Tu vois, on se connait à peine…Je suis peut être naïve et idéaliste et j'ai été honnête avec toi et toi, tu oses me mentir et gérer ma vie…Pourquoi tu as raccroché ? Et surtout à qui as-tu parlé ? »

« Ca à peu d'importance Rachel, elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

« Qui es-tu pour te permettre de juger mes amies ? J'ai des amies extraordinaires et j'en suis fière et ce n'est pas la première fille venue qui va m'enlever tout ça !Tu dégages, je veux plus te voir et dire que je pensais que tu étais sincère…Finalement, tu voulais juste m'avoir et me contrôler mais saches une chose Nikki, personne ne contrôle Rachel Berry…Personne, tu m'as comprises ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Oui, je suis en colère et déçue que tu ne veuilles pas de moi mais dis-moi pourquoi elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus franchement ? Rachel, j'ai envie d'être avec toi et ça depuis le début ! Ton explication, c'était horrible à entendre tu comprends ça ! Oublies là de toute manière, elle s'en fiche de toi sinon elle serait déjà là si tu lui manquais vraiment et ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Santana se gara vite devant l'appartement de Berry et Quinn sortit aussi vite pour appuyer sur l'interphone…Qui ne répondait pas…

« T'inquiètes Quinnie, j'ai déjà vu le voisin de Berry et il craque totalement sur moi, je suis sûre que si je le bipe, il m'ouvre !»

« Vas-y, il faut tout tenter ! » Quinn angoissait de plus en plus.

Santana bipa l'interphone du fameux voisin…

« Oui ? »

« C'est Santana, tu te rappelles de moi j'espère ?! Est-ce que je peux monter ? »

« Je t'ouvre… » Dit-il d'une voix impatiente.

« T'as vu Quinnie, j'ai beau aimer Brittany, je sais que j'ai encore le pouvoir sur les hommes et ça j'adore ! Montes vite voir Berry et arrêter le massacre, on arrive ! »

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Quinn monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais arrivé devant la porte, elle resta figée un instant comme si sa vie allait commencer, comme si tout allait changer, elle devait dire à Rachel ses sentiments mais la meilleure manière de lui dire était en chanson…Il fallait attendre le bon moment : l'audition…Elle arrêta de réfléchir quand elle entendu une voix étrangère haussait le ton…

« Mais qu'est ce qui te fais penser qu'elle t'aime ? Moi, je t'aime et tu devrais te rendre compte que cette fille se fiche de toi…Je serais toujours là pour toi Rachel ! »

Nikki commença à prendre Rachel de force par son bras…

Quinn rentra au même moment…

Rachel allait répondre aux attaques de Nikki quand elle vit Quinn rentrait dans la pièce comme une furie, elle n'en revenait pas !

« Personne ne touche à Rachel, tu as compris ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es et comment tu as pu faire irruption dans sa vie mais Rachel est mon amie et je laisserais personne lui faire de mal ni lui manquer de respect donc je te donne cinq seconde pour partir de cette pièce sinon au-delà du délai, je devrais te botter tes fesses et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me salir pour toi, tu n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine ! »

Santana et Brittany assistèrent à la scène et Santana ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire :

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, elle assure ! »

Rachel restait stoïque face à la réaction de Quinn et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer pour le geste qu'elle venait de faire, ce qui prouvait à Rachel que Quinn était toujours là pour elle-même quand elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Quinn traina Nikki par son bras à travers la pièce et la vira devant l'entrée et une fois les filles rentrées, Quinn claqua la porte au nez de Nikki en lui disant à voix basse :

« Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, tu auras à faire à moi, c'est compris !? »

Rachel appréciait l'intervention de ses amis et dissimuler son désir pour Quinn était devenue très difficile pour Rachel !

Brittany surenchérit :

« La Unholy Trinity est la meilleure ! »

Quinn souriait avec les deux filles et regarda Rachel avec tendresse…Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : ne pas perdre à nouveau Rachel…


	10. Chapter 10

L'audition de la déclaration

Les quatre filles étaient réunies dans le salon de Rachel pour préparer Quinn pour son audition…Quinn n'avait encore rien dit…Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder Rachel…

Voyant Quinn en flagrante admiration devant Rachel, Santana l'interrompit :

« Quinnie, arrêtes de rêver et dis-nous plutôt de quoi parle la pièce ? »

« Vous verrez bien là-bas ! »

« Pourquoi tu laisses le suspense s'installer ?! Tu es sûre que tu vas à une audition pour une pièce de théâtre ? Tu nous caches quelque chose Fabray et je n'aime pas ça ! »

« Je ne vous cache rien… »

« Tu vois Berry, Quinn à toujours tendance à pincer ses lèvres quand elle ment donc arrêtes tes conneries et dis-nous la vérité ! »

« Arrêtez, mangez plutôt vos pancakes et on ira à mon audition après ! »

« Bébé ! »

« Quoi !? J'étais tellement enthousiasmer par la situation que j'ai mangé les quelques pancakes qui restaient dans l'action ! »

Brittany lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« N'empêche Bébé, tu as remarqué comme cette fille ressemblait à Quinnie ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle ! J'en veux pas dans l'Unholy Trinity en tout cas !»

Grâce à son bébé, Santana venait de comprendre Rachel…

« T'inquiètes pas Bébé, c'est rien…Tu as de quoi faire des pancakes chez toi Berry ? »

« Je ne pense pas, je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients…Mais si Brittany y tient, vous pouvez aller à l'épicerie du coin, Quinn et moi, on vous attend pour préparer le déjeuner…Avec toute cette histoire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger… »

« J'ai une faim de loup » Quinn regarda Rachel avec un sourire charmeur…

« Bon, on vous laisse…On en aura pas pour longtemps…Faites pas de bêtises ! »

Rachel rougit tandis que Quinn fusilla du regard Santana, déjà partis rejoindre Brittany.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient seules et ne savaient pas par où commencer…

« Merci de m'avoir défendu…Je savais plus quoi faire pour me débarrasser d'elle ! Mais dis-moi, tu as entendu notre conversation avant d'entrer ?»

« Pourquoi, je n'aurais pas dû ?! »

« Non c'est pas ça… »

« J'étais juste déçue que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant…Comment tu t'es mise dans une situation pareille ! Qu'as-tu fais pour qu'elle soit accro à toi comme ça…Je veux dire, elle savait que tu n'étais pas intéresser par les filles…Non ?! »

« C'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois … »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ben disons que je lui ai donné de faux espoirs… »

« Attends, faut que tu m'expliques là… »

« Quand je suis arrivée à New York, j'avais beaucoup de mal à oublier Finn et je l'ai rencontré dans un bar…Je n'étais pas très sobre… »

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu as craqué sur une fille surtout sur celle-ci ! »

« Qu'est ce qui te choque ? Que j'ai pu embrasser une fille ou que j'ai pu l'embrasser elle ?! »

Quinn était tellement déçue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne pensait pas que Rachel pouvait sortir avec quelqu'un le temps d'un soir surtout avec une fille car elle ne voyait personne avec Rachel à part avec elle…

« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ta vie Rachel…Tu fais ce que tu veux ! »

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux…Qu'est ce qui te dérange ? »

« Rien…Absolument rien ! »

« Arrêtes de mentir…Tu veux savoir la vérité Quinn ?! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?pourquoi je suis sortie avec elle ce soir-là et pourquoi je l'ai rejeté aussi vite après ? C'est parce que je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre en l'embrassant et je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur ! Et cette personne c'est… »

Santana et Brittany rentrèrent au même moment…

« Les filles, prêtes à préparer les pancakes…J'espère que vous avez faim ! »

Quinn dévisagea Rachel pour avoir une réponse…Rachel mordit sa lèvre inférieure, rougit et elles se suivirent du regard…Rachel la regarda si intensément que Quinn ne savait plus où donner de la tête et Rachel fit un geste de tendresse qui signifiait tout pour Quinn…Elle lui caressa la main furtivement…Quinn venait de comprendre et son cœur s'emballa…Rachel tenait à elle beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé…

Elles mangèrent tous ensembles et se remémorèrent les bons moments passés au Glee Club ainsi que leurs meilleurs duos et au combien tout le monde leurs manqués et tout cela pendant plusieurs heures…

Entres fous rires et bavardages, Rachel espérait secrètement que Quinn ai compris la signification de son geste…

Brittany fit soudain une remarque…

« Dis Quinn ton audition n'est pas censé être dans une heure ? »

« Pourquoi il est quelle heure ? »

« Il est 17h car ma montre bipe, ce qui veut dire que c'est censé être l'heure où je donne une leçon de savoir-vivre à Lord Tubbington, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à le gérer en société ! »

Quinn et Rachel sursautèrent et Santana intervenu aussitôt :

« Bon, je prends le volant, on te conduit directement ! »

« Je dois encore me préparer ! »

« Tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin, tu es magnifique comme tu es ! »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher d'échapper cette phrase de sa bouche tellement elle désirait Quinn, ça en devenait même gênant…

Tout le long de la route, Quinn ne leur avait toujours pas dit qu'elle n'allait pas à une audition de théâtre…Elle devait leur dire la vérité mais c'était la seule manière pour Quinn de déclarer sa flamme à Rachel en chanson tout en espérant avoir un rôle dans une nouvelle comédie musicale…Mentir n'était pas la solution…Elle ne voulait pas les décevoir sachant qu'on l'avait recaler aux essais dans sa Fac, elle avait tenté ce casting par hasard et ils l'avaient prise pour la sélection finale…

Arrivée devant l'entrée du bâtiment, Quinn s'approcha de ses amies et prit la main de Rachel…

« Je dois y aller…J'espère que vous apprécierez ma prestation… »

Quinn pris ses deux amies pour une accolade et en partant sans même sans apercevoir, Quinn prit Rachel dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« C'est pour toi » Elle lui effleura le nez en se retirant de son étreinte et faillit lui toucher le coin des lèvres dans le feu de l'action…

Quinn savait que c'était le bon moment…Le seul moment pour que Rachel sache…Que Rachel comprenne tout ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour Quinn…

Quinn était éperdument amoureuse de Rachel…

Quinn alla dans les coulisses se mettre en place tandis qu'elle voyait à travers le rideau de scène les filles s'installaient en retrait et Rachel qui trépignait…

« Mademoiselle Quinn Fabray »

C'est parti, c'est le moment de vérité Quinn…

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous interpréter mademoiselle? »

« Bonjour, je vais vous interpréter « I'll be waiting » de Lenny Kravitz »

« Pourquoi spécialement cette chanson mademoiselle ? »

« Car pour moi, l'amour, c'est une question de patience, d'écoute et de soutien et je pense que mon personnage attend sincèrement l'amour de sa vie et lorsqu'il l'a devant lui, il ne veut plus perdre ce à quoi il a toujours rêvé même s'il doit souffrir… »

« Je pense que vous avez très bien cerné le personnage, allez-y mademoiselle, vous pouvez commencer, nous vous écoutons »

Quinn chercha le regard de Rachel dans la salle et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, son cœur commença à battre comme si c'était pour la première fois …

He broke your heart

He took your soul

You're hurt inside

'Cause there's a hole

You need some time

to be alone

then you will find

what you've always known

I'm the one who really love ya, baby

I've been knockin' at your door

as long as I'm livin'

I'll be waitin'

as long as I'm breathin'

I'll be there

whenever you call me

I'll be waitin'

whenever you need me

I'll be there

I've seen ya cry

into the night

I feel your pain

can I make it right?

I realize

there's no end in sight

yet still I wait

for you to see the light

I'm the one who really loves ya, baby

I can't take it anymore

as long as I'm livin'

I'll be waitin'

as long as I'm breathin'

I'll be there

whenever you call me

I'll be waitin'

whenever you need me

I'll be there

You are the only one I've ever known

that makes me feel this way, couldn't on my own

I wanna be with you until we're old

you've got the love you need right in front of you, please come home

as long as I'm livin'

I'll be waitin'

as long as I'm breathin'

I'll be there

whenever you call me

I'll be waitin'

whenever you need me

I'll be there

as long as I'm livin'

I'll be waitin'

as long as I'm breathin'

I'll be there

whenever you call me

I'll be waitin'

whenever you need me

I'll be there

A la fin de la dernière note de musique, une larme coula sur la joue de Rachel…Son cœur battait comme si c'était pour la première fois…


	11. Chapter 11

Après que le jury l'ai remercié pour sa prestation, Quinn n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver ses deux amies et celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout : Rachel …

Néanmoins, Quinn avait peur…Et si Rachel esquivait la situation…Qui était pour le moins ambigu…

Arrivée devant les filles, Santana et Brittany lui sautèrent dessus en la félicitant :

« Petite cachottière, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu voulais faire une comédie musicale, c'est génial ! J'espère que tu seras sélectionné ! »

Santana était heureuse de voir son amie épanouie mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas…Elle regarda Quinn et comprit qu'elle regardait Rachel en retrait…Il était temps pour elles deux de s'expliquer enfin…

« Bébé, ça te dit soirée câlin ce soir ? »

« Oui avec plaisir mais je serais bien resté avec les filles pour fêter tout ça ! »

« Demain si tu veux mon ange… » Santana chuchota alors à son amour :

« Je pense qu'elles ont des choses importantes à se dire ! »

Brittany venait de comprendre et fit mine d'acquiescer spontanément…

« On y va, j'ai deux trois idées qui me viennent à l'esprit et je ne voudrais pas que tu rates ce que j'ai à te proposer mon ange ! »

« Les filles, on vous laisse, on à des choses importantes à faire, on se voit demain ! Quinnie, tu me tiens au courant pour ton audition ! »

Quinn esquissa un sourire car elle savait que ses deux amies avaient prétexté une excuse pour la laisser seule avec Rachel…

Rachel la rejoignit et lorsqu'elles croisèrent leurs regards, elles furent prit d'un fou rire, comprenant que leurs amies n'avaient pas été les plus discrètes.

« Ta chanson m'a bouleversée…Vraiment ! Tu étais sublime… » Rachel avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer sur ses sentiments envers Quinn mais elle savait qu'à présent, rien ne serait plus pareil et elle souhaitait faire évoluer sa relation avec Quinn mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre…

« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup…J'ai pensé chaque mot de cette chanson…Vraiment… »

Quinn devait trouver un moyen d'aborder Rachel sans trop la brusquer…Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de la perdre une nouvelle fois…

« Et si on allait à ton studio pour fêter ça à deux…Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de passer ma dernière soirée à New York avec toi ! »

Rachel venait de se rendre compte que c'était sa dernière soirée avec Quinn…Demain, elle repartirait à Yale…Elle ne pouvait la laisser partir sans qu'elle sache…

Arrivée au studio, les deux jeunes femmes préparèrent leurs soirées : au menu salade de concombre, pizza végétarienne et tiramisu…Pendant la préparation de leurs délicieux repas, elles échangèrent quelques regards chaleureux et prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à parler de leurs années lycées : comment elles étaient passées de meilleure ennemie à meilleure amie, leurs cours à leurs écoles respectives, les nouvelles des amis du Glee Club…

La soirée suivait son cours, elles savaient qu'a un moment ou un autre, l'une d'elle devait aborder le sujet mais elles étaient tellement bien ensemble qu'elles ne voulaient en aucun cas gâcher ce merveilleux moment…

Rachel proposa à Quinn de regarder une comédie musicale et Quinn accepta avec plaisir.

« Je te laisse choisir… »

Quinn observa la pille de dvd rangée scrupuleusement par ordre alphabétique et fit une sélection de quelques dvd qu'elle voulait regarder : Chicago, Hair, Funny Girl, Grease ou encore Dirty Dancing…

Rachel ramena les deux assiettes de tiramisu sur la table de salon et vit les quelques dvd étalées sur la table…Quinn la regarda attendant son approbation pour choisir une comédie…

« Qu'en dis-tu ? Lequel aimerais-tu regarder ? »

« Tu sais bien que je les ai tous vu des dizaines de fois donc choisis celui que tu préfères et je le regarderais avec plaisir…Je suis vraiment contente de passer cette soirée avant ton départ…On a vraiment assuré pour le repas : des vrais chefs cuisiniers ! Hâte de voir ce que donnes ton tiramisu… »

Quinn savait que c'était sa dernière soirée avec Rachel…Elle se sentait si bien auprès d'elle que la mélancolie prit place peu à peu…Sans même s'en apercevoir, Quinn avait les larmes aux yeux et Rachel le remarqua tout de suite…

« C'est le tiramisu qui te fait cet effet-là ? » Rachel essayait de faire rire Quinn, ce qui marcha immédiatement, elles commencèrent à rire de bon cœur puis se regardèrent chaleureusement …

« Oui, on va dire ça…Les effets du tiramisu sont dévastateurs chez moi ! »

« Ah bon, tu es sûre que ce n'est que le tiramisu… »

« Non… »

« Dis-moi ! »

« De partir demain… Sans te revoir…»

Rachel était troublée de voir Quinn dans cet état, elle ne l'avait pas vu si attristée, si nostalgique depuis son départ pour New York quand elles se sont promis de se revoir grâce aux tickets de trains que Quinn lui avait offerts…

« Viens là… »

Rachel tendit ses bras en direction de Quinn, qui s'y plongea directement…Un soulagement qui apaisa aussitôt tout son corps…

Quinn était blotti au creux de son épaule et respirer discrètement son parfum pour apprécier la pureté du moment tandis que Rachel jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux tout en caressant son front…Un instant de pur complicité…Qui n'allait pas tarder à passer un cap…

Quinn décida de se relever tout doucement pour mettre le dvd qu'elle avait finalement choisi mais Rachel la retient par la main soudainement…

Quinn fut étonné du geste de Rachel…

« Quinn, je passe une agréable soirée avec toi mais j'ai besoin de te parler…Je ne peux plus attendre…Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment et que tu pars demain... »

« Arrêtes Rachel ! »

« Non mais il faut qu'on en parle ! »

« C'est ma dernière soirée avec toi et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer… »

« Mais pourquoi on se disputerait, je veux juste éclaircir la situation … »

« Eclaircir ? Mais Rachel, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que tu vas me manquer ? Que j'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec toi ces derniers jours ? Oui tout est vrai…Mais demain, je dois repartir et tu reprendras ta vie… »

« Mais tu peux pas dire ce genre de choses ! Je sais que c'est notre dernière soirée ensemble et je suis aussi triste que toi de te savoir parti demain mais tu penses vraiment que tout reprendra comme avant après cette soirée ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Fais pas ça Quinn…Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…Ça n'a donc rien signifiait pour toi ce baiser ? »

Quinn n'arrivait pas à enlever cette attitude désinvolte devant Rachel comme si elle voulait toujours se protéger de l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle…

« J'étais ivre et puis j'ai trouvé ça assez amusant comme situation... »

Quinn savait qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus…

« Mais pourquoi tu es si méchante ? Je ne te comprendrais jamais…Je pensais que tu avais enlevé ton masque avec moi et que tu me faisais confiance… »

Quinn sentait que Rachel changeait de comportement envers elle et elle commença à paniquer…

Rachel se leva brusquement et alla directement à la cuisine laissant Quinn seule quelques instants…

Quand elle fut revenue, elle avait l'air plus calme et lui dit :

« Quinn, je vais te poser une seule question et je voudrais que tu y répondes franchement … »

« Laquelle ? »

« Hier, quand on à dormi ensemble chez Santana, je t'ai entendu dire que tu m'aimais ?... »

« Quoi ?! Tu ne dormais pas et tu as fait semblant de rien ! »

« Laisse-moi finir… »

« Non, je ne te laisserais pas finir ! Tu savais mes sentiments…Rachel, je te pensais honnête et tu me caches des choses ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ! »

« Parce que… »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Parce que j'avais peur … »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« J'avais peur car je ressentais la même chose que toi mais que je venais de m'en apercevoir…Voilà, tu es contente maintenant réponds à ma question : est-ce que tu étais sincère ? »

Quinn resta figée…Elle savait que si elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa peur d'aimer, elle souffrirait toute sa vie mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait devant Rachel sans rien dire…

« Tu vois Quinn, je te dévoile mes sentiments là devant toi ouvertement et sincèrement espérant que tu réagisses mais tu as toujours peur de l'amour et je pensais qu'avec moi, ce serait différent que tu t'ouvrirais à moi… Je suis capable de tout pour toi Quinn car je suis profondément amoureuse de toi mais tu as peur de tes propres sentiments comment veux-tu faire face à tout ça ! Je ne supporte pas tes réactions, tu vois là, tu me fais souffrir car tu es indifférente ! »

Rachel se leva brusquement mais Quinn se leva et lui bloqua le passage…

Quinn savait que c'était le moment ou jamais, elle regarda Rachel droit dans les yeux, lui prit délicatement la main et laissa aller son cœur pour la première fois…

« Non, attends…Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de parfait, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé et je me suis toujours torturer pour ça mais j'ai appris une chose : il ne faut pas regretter car on apprend toujours quelque chose de nos erreurs pour avancer…Et c'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai su murir…Mais je voulais surtout te dire merci Rachel…Merci d'être entré dans ma vie et d'avoir été toujours là quoi qu'il advienne, de m'avoir soutenu malgré mon caractère et de m'avoir accepter tel que j'étais…Je ne peux plus reculer car ma peur de te perdre est devenue plus forte que ma peur de t'aimer…Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi…Mais j'ai toujours eu peur de te perdre et de souffrir si j'étais confrontais à un refus et ça tu vois je … »

Rachel lui mis directement son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui interdire de finir sa phrase et la regarda en lui disant :

« Je t'aime… »

Quinn n'arriva pas à se retenir, elle n'avait jamais entendu Rachel lui dire ses sentiments et son corps, son cœur, son âme était submergée par une béatitude extrême et une émotion si intense qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre Rachel dans ses bras et de l'embrasser langoureusement…

Rachel avait les pieds en cotons, le ventre en vrac, les mains moites, une sensation extrême lui parcouru le corps à une vitesse et elle ne savait pas la définir…

Une seule pensée leurs traversaient l'esprit…

L'envie de se donner entièrement l'une à l'autre pour la première fois…


	12. Chapter 12

Premiers émois

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassaient avec passion : une façon pour elles de rattraper tout ce temps perdu l'une sans l'autre…

Quinn avait une certaine appréhension car même si elle désirait Rachel au plus profond d'elle-même, elle n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour avec une fille…En soit, coucher avec une fille n'était pas le réel problème mais surtout c'était de ne pas décevoir celle qu'elle aimait…

Quant à Rachel, elle éprouvait ce désir envers Quinn si ardemment que rien ne pouvait la perturber…Elle voulait être avec Quinn et connaître ce plaisir intime car l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle dépasser tous les jugements et la morale, elle se moquait bien de tout ça, l'éducation de ses deux daddys l'avait aidé à être tolérante et ouverte…

Le désir de Quinn était tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses mains parcourir le corps de la belle brune par-dessous ses vêtements avec une telle satisfaction qu'elle s'émerveillait à chaque courbe qu'elle caressait infime soit elle…

Rachel se laissait aller tout doucement à cette vague de désir progressive qui la submergeait, elle avait cette certitude que même avec Finn, elle n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation et une telle excitation…

Leurs corps se rencontraient progressivement au rythme d'une danse lascive…Elles jouaient du toucher pour donner à l'autre une sensualité enivrante…

Rachel fut la première à vouloir découvrir le corps voluptueux de la belle blonde :

Une nuque offerte, qui laissait entrevoir de magnifiques grains de beautés parcourir le long de son échine…Rachel sentait à travers la peau de Quinn le désir montait…Son cou était brulant, elle sentait la chaleur de son corps augmentait au fur et à mesure de ses baisers…Elle enleva délicatement chaque bouton de sa chemise pour garder l'atmosphère sensuelle…

Quinn ne pouvait plus se retenir…Elle prit Rachel par les hanches et la souleva pour parcourir le salon et la posa délicatement sur le lit…Elle lui enleva son débardeur d'un seul coup…Rachel était dans tous ses états…Son désir sexuel était devenue si intense qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses gestes pour ne pas lui sauter dessus…

Quinn commença à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau de la belle brune puis elle redressa son buste pour lui enlever son soutien-gorge et découvrit une poitrine menue mais si parfaitement arrondie qu'elle ne put résister à l'embrasser sur le champ…

Rachel eut un tel désir monté en elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler quoi que ce soit, son corps l'a trahissait : la transpiration naissante, les frissons, l'accélération du pouls…

Rachel prit appui sur Quinn pour la faire pivoter et se mit à califourchon sur la blonde tout en lui ayant enlevé auparavant son soutien-gorge…Rachel contempla la poitrine ainsi que les côtes saillantes de la blonde grâce à son teint de porcelaine…Son ventre était assez mince, on pouvait apercevoir le creux de chaque hanche faire son apparition, son allure athlétique plaisait beaucoup à Rachel et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire comprendre…Elle laissait sa main effleurait au hasard une partie de son corps et restait dessus pendant quelques vingtaines de secondes pour savourer ce frisson d'émotion…

A présent, les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur le lit avec pour seul apparat leurs shortys en dentelles et leurs désirs grandissants…

Quinn prit les devants et prit doucement le seul sous vêtement qui restait à Rachel et le fit glissait jusqu'à elle et le déposa au sol…Rachel effectua le même geste avec tendresse et complicité…

Elles s'observaient mutuellement et admirer la beauté de l'autre sans relâche…Une façon pour elle de se montrer leurs désirs…

Leurs jambes, leurs mains, leurs lèvres s'étaient rejoints l'une à l'autre pour ne former plus qu'un corps, une harmonie pour une seule passion : le désir et l'amour…

Elles avaient sentis que le moment était venu de s'offrir l'une à l'autre…

Rachel désira tellement Quinn qu'elle décida de passer le cap et laissa ses mains touchaient chaque zone érogène les plus sensibles pour faire monter le désir de Quinn au plus haut : son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses fesses et elle finit par entrouvrir les jambes de sa blonde pour découvrir une sensation étonnante : la satisfaction de sentir sa belle blonde sous l'excitation la plus totale…

Quinn se mit à gémir peu à peu grâce au va et vient que sa brune effectuait sur son entrejambe, elle ne pouvait retenir ce désir plus longtemps…

A son tour, Quinn explora l'intimité de Rachel et l'excitation fut encore plus grande de sentir que sa partenaire éprouvait beaucoup de plaisirs…

Elles se donnaient du plaisir mutuellement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir au creux de l'oreille pour accroitre l'excitation…

Rachel sentait monter en elle une flamme incandescente : la chaleur prit possession de son corps et tous ses muscles se contractèrent de plus en plus, elle n'avait plus de maitrise sur ses sens, elle se laissait aller à des gémissements de plus en plus forts…

Quinn sentait qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien sur son corps, ses nerfs se contractaient un à un et une chaleur indescriptible pris possession de son corps et de son esprit…

Le plaisir ultime arriva et donna aux deux jeunes femmes une sensation de bienêtre si intense qu'elles se sentirent comme en apesanteur, en harmonie totale l'une avec l'autre…

Quinn et Rachel restèrent blottirent pendant de longues minutes et se regarder amoureusement sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que Rachel murmura à l'oreille de Quinn :

« Tu sais, je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux comme première fois… »

Quinn esquissa un sourire et surenchérit :

« Avec une fille… »

« Oui…Tu m'as comprises…Quinn… »

« Oui… »

« A cet instant précis, je suis encore plus amoureuse de toi… »

« Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? »

« Car je sais que je vais passer la nuit dans tes bras et que demain matin, tu seras toujours là… »

« Je t'aime »

Quinn était la femme la plus heureuse : elle avait affronté sa peur d'aimer et elle avait la femme de ses rêves dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux…

« Je t'aime mademoiselle Quinn Fabray »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire et laissèrent la nuit reprendre son cours…

Rachel s'endormit dans les bras de Quinn tandis que la blonde fut prise d'une mélancolie soudaine…Demain, il faudrait repartir…


	13. Chapter 13

Mensonge

La nuit fut courte pour Quinn car elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve…

Elle admirait sa belle brune sans relâche malgré la fatigue qui persistait et qui alourdissait de plus en plus ses paupières mais son envie de la regarder, de l'admirer était bien plus forte que tout…

Quinn était subjuguée par la sérénité qui transparaissait sur le visage de Rachel, elle aurait aimé être aussi apaisée mais elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête qui l'empêchait de dormir : son départ pour Yale dans la soirée ainsi que le résultat pour son audition. Elle se doutait que son départ lui serait difficile d'autant plus avec la nouvelle relation qu'elle avait enfin su créer avec Rachel, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux…

L'inquiétude l'envahissait au fil des heures et le jour commençait déjà à se lever, elle devait se résigner : l'idée de sa séparation avec Rachel lui devenait insupportable, elle regardait autour d'elle et se voyait déjà vivre ici à ses côtés mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester réaliste…Si elle n'avait pas le rôle, elle devrait repartir définitivement pour Yale, ce qui devrait supposer une relation à distance à Rachel et ça Quinn ne l'envisageait mais alors pas du tout.

Rachel commença à bouger tout doucement en murmurant des mots à peine audibles. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Quinn se dégagea peu à peu des couvertures, s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. La réponse pour son audition était prévue aujourd'hui et Rachel avait déjà reçue ses résultats depuis quelques heures mais elles avaient décidé de se dire la réponse en même temps. Quinn savait que Rachel aurait le rôle, elle avait tout pour réussir et Quinn voyait en elle une étoile qui brillait sans cesse et qui ne demandait qu'à être reconnu…

Quant à elle, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas pris trop de risque, si elle avait tout donner car même si elle paraissait sûre d'elle, Quinn savait au fond d'elle que tout lui faisait peur et que son manque d'assurance allait lui jouer des tours…Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre car son avenir avec Rachel était déterminant et l'idée qu'un bout de papier inscrit sur un mur puisse jouer son avenir la rendait complétement folle…

Elle avait mis si longtemps à faire évoluer sa relation avec Rachel et à enfin lui avouer ses sentiments…Pouvoir passer une première nuit avec elle dans ses bras, savoir qu'elles s'étaient enfin trouver la combler de joie.

Sans plus attendre, Quinn prit son téléphone et appela Santana…

« Allo ? Oui, c'est moi…Oui, c'était merveilleux…La plus belle nuit de ma vie…J'avais tellement attendue ce moment…J'ai un service à te demander…Tu peux venir me chercher ?!Oui maintenant ! Santana, tu es mon amie et si je te demande ça, c'est que c'est important pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi…Je sais qu'il est tôt…Tu me l'avais promis…Merci vraiment…A toute de suite… »

Quelques heures plus tard, Rachel fut réveillée par les bruits d'oiseaux et la lueur du soleil qui reflétait à travers sa fenêtre, elle se retourna automatiquement pour se blottir contre Quinn…Personne…

Rachel fut pris d'une angoisse soudaine : et si Quinn était partie sans rien dire et l'avait laissé la toute seule avec ses sentiments et son âme en peine…Elle se ressaisit et regarda autour d'elle : les affaires de Quinn étaient encore là…Elle était soulagée…Pourquoi une idée pareille lui avait passé par la tête, Quinn ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille…Mais où était-elle passé ? Elle commença à s'habiller tout doucement et alla se faire chauffer son thé dans la cuisine quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir…

Quinn apparut dans sa robe à fleur avec son chapeau couleur crème, elle avait apporté avec elle le petit déjeuner…Rachel fixa cette image dans un coin de sa tête comme si elle voulait ne pas oublier l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie : son premier matin auprès de Quinn…

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, comme un bébé…Ça fait bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que la vie est pleine de surprise et que t'avoir eu sur mon chemin était ce qu'il m'était arrivé de mieux ! »

Rachel s'approcha d'elle, lui pris le sachet qu'elle avait dans les mains pour le déposer sur un coin de la cuisine et l'enlaça tout doucement puis lui déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

Quinn était comblée, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme premier matin avec celle qu'elle aimait mais elle savait que rien ne saura plus pareil car un simple fichu bout de papier ce matin même avait déjà tout bouleversé…


	14. Chapter 14

Résignation

La journée fut intense en émotion car les deux amantes avaient rejoints Santana et Brittany à Central Park, c'était l'heure des résultats. Elles voulaient vivre cela ensemble comme toutes bonnes amies qui se soutiennent.

La nostalgie du weekend fit peu à peu son apparition dans l'esprit des filles et le départ était de plus en plus proche…Rachel avait rapporté de quoi faire un pique-nique improvisé et Santana avait rapporté les jus de fruits bio que Quinn et Rachel aimaient tant.

« Alors Rachel, dis-nous ? ! » Brittany était comme une enfant, elle sautillait attendant une réponse.

« Je l'ai eu ! » Rachel se mit à sauter de joie avec Britanny.

Quinn et Santana se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur en les observant mais elles savaient l'une comme l'autre que rien ne serait plus pareil…

«Et toi Quinn, tu l'as eu aussi ? »

« C'est plus compliqué…Les résultats sont retardés d'une journée…Ils n'ont pas encore décidé… » Quinn fit tout pour ne rien laisser transparaître de son mensonge.

« C'est assez bizarre quand même, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! » dit Rachel intriguée.

Santana prit automatiquement la défense de Quinn et rétorqua :

« Tu as bien eu une réponse en deux temps pour jouer Maria dans West Side Story donc non vraiment je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre Berry ! » Santana essayait tant bien que mal de protéger son amie, elle lui avait promis et elle devait s'y tenir.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça bébé ? Rachel n'a pas voulu faire de mal ! »

« Non mais elle cherche toujours à faire compliquer et ça m'agace voilà, désolé Berry mais c'est surtout le stress de la séparation qui me prend la tête ! »

« Amour, c'est trop mignon…Allez viens là ! »

Brittany enlaça Santana et elles échangèrent un long baiser.

Quinn et Rachel se sentirent mal à l'aise car elles ne savaient pas comment se comporter, elles avaient mis tellement de temps à créer ne serait-ce qu'une relation amicale et passer à un statut d'amantes, elles n'osaient pas se montrer des signes d'affections devant leurs amies.

Santana observa la scène du coin de l'œil et fit une remarque :

« Quinn fais pas ta coincée et embrasse Berry, on sait ce que c'est l'amour entres filles tu as déjà oublié ! »

Rachel prit l'initiative de se rapprocher de Quinn et elles s'enlacèrent et mirent leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre tout en se plongeant dans les yeux l'une de l'autre…

Quinn avait de plus en plus de mal à refreiner sa tristesse, elle savait, elle savait et pourtant elle n'osait pas car elle aurait encore plus mal…

Rachel sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle préférait mettre l'attitude de Quinn sur le compte de la tristesse du départ.

« Tu vas me manquer… » Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, bien plus que tu ne le penses. » Quinn ne voulait pas craquer sachant Rachel au bord des larmes, elle devait tenir bon jusqu'au bout sinon tout serait fichu, le cœur de Rachel ne le supporterait pas et le sien non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle se remémora pourquoi elle faisait tout ça : tu dois lui mentir et partir, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour vous deux si personne ne veut souffrir, je dois préserver le cœur de Rachel, elle est si sensible et je ne veux en aucun cas que son avenir se joue à cause du mien, elle a tellement de choses à vivre et une relation à distance ne fera que troubler son ascension vers le succès, elle mérite tellement mieux. Santana devait tenir sa promesse, elle était son amie et avait toujours été là pour elle même si elles avaient eu quelques conflits auparavant.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de demander une dernière question à Rachel :

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Rachel la regarda d'un air perplexe puis répondit :

« Oui, je t'aime quelle question ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? »

« Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire, c'est tout… »

Quinn se consumait de l'intérieur, elle ne supportait pas de devoir mentir à Rachel mais elle savait de quoi il en retournait…Elle était lâche, elle le savait mais une relation loin de celle qu'elle aimait, ce n'était même pas envisageable pour elle…Les regrets, les remords, la souffrance tout ça Quinn savait à quoi s'attendre mais voir le visage de l'amour de sa vie remplis de déceptions et de souffrances à cause d'elle, ça jamais.

Rachel était faite pour une vie de bonheur, de succès et de paillettes et Quinn devait se résigner et partir pendant qu'il était encore temps…Par amour, elle faisait tout ça par amour…

Pendant que Rachel et Brittany parlaient de leurs prochains weekends à New York, Santana prit Quinn à part en prétextant aller chercher des glaces pour les filles au bord de Central Park…

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Putain mais merde Quinn, tu l'aimes pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité tout simplement…Elle comprendrait tu sais, les échecs ça arrive à tout le monde…Et puis, tu vois bien que moi et Brittany, ça marche plutôt bien notre relation…Je ne comprends pas mais je te l'ai promis, tu as pris une carte joker, je suis ton amie, je dois la respecter. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble toi et Brittany ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai vécu le plus beau weekend de ma vie ! Depuis des années, je rêve de prendre Rachel dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire que je l'aime et j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve l'espace de quelques heures…J'ai enfin su m'ouvrir à elle, la découvrir telle que je le pensais : entière, généreuse, pleines de vie et tellement talentueuse…Je me vois pas être celle qui briserait son rêve et ses espoirs juste parce que j'ai pas su avoir ce putain de papier qui me destiner à rester avec elle…Merde, je sais plus quoi faire Santana, je l'aime tellement si tu savais ! »

Quinn ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle craqua dans les bras de Santana…

Santana fut étonnée que la Quinn Fabray qui était devant elle fût sans faux semblant, sincère sans craindre quoi que ce soit…

Santana devait tenter de la raisonner une dernière fois…

« Quinn, ressaisis toi…Arrêtes de pleurer, j'ai peut-être une idée pour changer ta situation… »

« Laquelle ? Il n'y a plus rien à faire, je dois partir pour limiter les dégâts ! »

« Mais arrêtes de te lamenter, tu es Quinn Fabray putain ! J'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi courageuse et aussi battante que toi, ce n'est pas un fichu bout de papier qui va foutre en l'air ta relation avec l'amour de ta vie ! Tu dois passer une autre audition, voilà la solution ! »

« Mais comment et pour quelle pièce ? Je dois repartir ce soir je te signale ! Et puis, il faut être au courant des auditions et ça ne se fait pas comme ça Santana ! »

« Je le sais bien mais j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi et tu me remercieras plus tard si tu remportes le rôle ! »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! »

« Tu te rappelles le voisin de Rachel ? Le pot de colle qui craquait sur moi, il travaille pour une agence de casting et il m'a parlé d'un casting demain matin… »

« Mais arrêtes Santana, je ne suis pas faites pour ça c'est tout… »

« Bon Quinn, j'essaye de t'aider alors ne me compliques pas la tâche sil-te-plait ! Tu fais semblant de partir et je ferais en sorte d'emmener Rachel avec moi pour qu'elle ne te voit pas monter dans le train…Après, je te cherche un hôtel car vu l'état de Rachel, je pense qu'elle voudra dormir chez moi et je t'avoue que j'aurais besoin de compagnie car le départ de Brittany, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur à supporter…Bref, demain matin, tu vas à l'audition et le tour est joué ! »

« Mais c'est pour quel rôle ? »

« On va le savoir tout de suite, passe-moi ton téléphone ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait mon numéro, un admirateur en plus non merci ! »

« Allo ? Oui Mickael, c'est Santana, dis ton casting tient toujours ? Oui, non, pas pour moi mais pour une amie, elle assure grave ! C'est pour quel rôle ? Oui…Oui…Ou ? Non, arrêtes tu te fous de moi la ? Non, t'inquiètes pas, tu peux compter sur elle, elle sera la demain matin à 10 heures tapante ! Ok, ça marche…Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas possible…Bon, faut que je te laisse, je dois aller faire l'amour sauvagement à ma copine ! Tchao »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté Santana ! »

« T'occupes, demain matin, tu vas à cette audition mais tu vas jamais me croire quand je te dirais ou c'est ! »

« Arrêtes Santana, je suis déjà assez mal comme ça alors me fais pas la fille qui joue au suspense, ça te va pas ok ! »

« Tu devras me baiser les pieds et m'offrir un verre pendant un mois quand je te le dirais ! »

« Santana ! »

« D'accord, si on peut plus marchander avec ses amies, c'est le comble ! Tu as rendez-vous demain matin à 10 heures pour une comédie musicale ! »

« Génial mais pourquoi tant de suspense alors ? »

« C'est pour la pièce de l'année, il cherche un rôle secondaire et devines c'est quoi ? »

« Putain, Santana arrêtes ou je te fais bouffer le téléphone ! »

« Pour Funny Girl ! Tu vas aller à NYADA demain pour participer à la même pièce que Rachel ! Si je ne suis pas géniale, là je m'applaudie ! Santana, t'es la meilleure ! »

Quinn resta fiché quelques instants puis elle se rendit compte que c'était la dernière chance pour elle de rester avec Rachel et de percer dans le métier qu'elle a toujours voulu faire…

« Santana, t'es la meilleure ! »

« Ahhh voilà la Quinn Fabray que je retrouve enfin ! »

« Mais attends Santana et Rachel…On fait comment avec Rachel ? »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire ! »

Les deux amies partirent rejoindre les filles en ayant une seule idée en tête : décrocher ce foutu bout de papier !


	15. Chapter 15

Mélancolie

Quinn avait un but ultime : avoir ce rôle coûte que coûte car le destin ne voulait pas la séparer de Rachel, elle en était persuadée à présent et cela l'avait tellement reboostait que Santana le remarqua de suite et afficha un large sourire en voyant son amie pleine d'espoir.

Arrivée devant Rachel, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire béat en l'embrassant sur le coin de la lèvre tandis que Rachel rougissait par une telle marque de tendresse. Rachel fut étonnée de son changement de comportement mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, elle voulait passer la dernière heure avec sa belle blonde en profitant un maximum de ces petits moments qui signifient tant…

Pouvoir entrelacer sa main dans la sienne, humer le parfum sucré imprégné dans le creux de son oreille, sentir ses cheveux lui chatouiller le nez quand elle se blottit contre elle ou juste l'admirer sourire…Tant de petits détails que Rachel affectionnait tant…

Quinn…Elle savait maintenant…Rien qu'un échange de regard…Elle savait…Rien que de penser à son départ, la mélancolie la transperça en plein cœur…Quinn, ce prénom signifiait tant pour Rachel, elle ne s'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse lui manquer à ce point…Elle devait faire bonne figure au moins pour Quinn…

« Et nos glaces ? » Dit Brittany avec un air déçu.

« Ahhh merde… » Santana baissa la tête comme un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise.

« Vous avez oubliez ? Mais vous étiez parti pour ça ? » Brittany afficha sa déception.

Quinn tenta de rattraper leurs gaffes…

« Brittany, ne nous en veux pas, on y est allée mais il y avait tellement de monde qu'on a préféré revenir et passer le reste du temps avec vous que de perdre du temps à faire la queue…J'avoue que c'est pas du tout l'endroit où je voulais être… »

« D'accord, je vous en veux pas mais Bébé, la prochaine fois, tu m'achèteras une glace à l'italienne que je ne sois pas frustrée… »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon ange ! » Santana embrasse tendrement Brittany.

Rachel se blottit contre Quinn et lui demanda discrètement aux creux de son oreille :

« Et tu voulais être ou exactement ? »

Quinn la regarda avec tendresse et lui dit :

« Auprès de toi… »

Rachel l'embrassa spontanément…Quinn profita tout simplement…

L'heure du départ avait sonné…

Lui dire que je l'aime ? Lui tenir la main une dernière fois ? L'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois ?

Savoir…Juste savoir…Attendre…Espérer et puis après ?

Le quai de la gare et des centaines de personnes qui parcouraient chacun leur trajet aussi rapidement que possible…Un chemin pour chacun d'eux étaient tracés et tout ce monde se regroupaient autour de Rachel…Un chemin que Rachel ne pouvait plus entrevoir sans Quinn…Elle se sentait comme vide…Perdue…Elle allait perdre une partie d'elle-même en traversant ce quai et en la laissant partir…Et après ?

Rachel embrassa Quinn passionnément pour ressentir tout son amour une dernière fois, elle lui lâcha la main lentement et ne put la regarder partir, c'était beaucoup trop dur…

Santana prit Brittany dans ses bras et l'embrassa puis Brittany prit son train directement car les départs étaient toujours durs à supporter…

Rachel demanda à Santana de l'accompagner à l'entrée de la gare car elle ne voulait surtout pas se retourner…La séparation lui faisait bien trop mal…

Quinn redescendit du train et aperçut au loin Rachel accroché au bras de Santana avec son bonnet blanc et sa longue tresse qui recouvrait une partie de son dos…Rachel fut de plus en plus lointaine et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne perçoive plus sa silhouette…

Et soudain, une chanson fut diffusée à travers l'interphone de la gare :

La Ritournelle – Sébastien Tellier

Oh nothing's going to change my love for you

I wanna spend my life with you

So we make love on the grass under the moon

No one call tell, damned if I do

Forever journey on golden avenues

I drift in your eyes since I love you

I got that beat in my veins for only rule

Love is to share, mine is for you

Elle l'aimait…Tellement…La voir partir aussi bouleversée lui arracher le cœur…

Elle envoya aussitôt un message à Santana :

« Prends soin d'elle pendant mon absence… »

Appuyée contre la vitre passagère, Rachel regardait New York en pleine euphorie tandis que son cœur ralentissait au fur et à mesure que la distance la séparait de Quinn…Santana profita du feu rouge devant elle pour visionner le message de Quinn et le reposa de suite dans son sac…Rachel remarqua tout de même la sonnerie du téléphone et fit la remarque suivante :

« Brittany t'as envoyé un message ? » l'air mélancolique.

Santana devait garder le plan en tête…Ouvrir sa grande gueule, ça elle savait le faire même trop bien mais devoir mentir à son amie, c'était lui demander beaucoup…Le bonheur de Quinn avant tout !

« Oui pour me dire de faire attention à moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne… »

« Ah c'est bien, elle pense encore à toi-même si tu n'es pas là… »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Non, je disais ça comme ça… »

« Tu penses à Quinn… ? »

« Constamment…Je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête…Elle me manque déjà…Je ne sais même pas quand est ce que l'on va se revoir…J'ai la tête qui bouillonne…Je me pose tellement de questions…Est-ce qu'elle aura son audition ? Elle m'a peut-être menti pour me protéger ? Est-ce que la distance ne va pas tout détruire ? Je pensais qu'elle m'aurait au moins envoyé un message… »

Rachel était tellement dépitée qu'elle préféra arrêter de parler…

Arrivée chez Santana, elle lâcha ses affaires et s'affala directement sur le canapé et prit une couverture qu'elle déposa sur elle…

Santana restait préoccupée par le comportement de Rachel, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dépitée depuis son départ pour New York...Elle connaissait très bien ce sentiment…Voir l'être que tu aimes s'éloigner sans que tu ne puisses rien faire…La frustration et l'abandon deviennent tes meilleures ennemies…Santana devait tenter de lui remonter le moral…

« Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? Allez Rachel fais pas cette tête-là, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à vivre mais tu te dois de bien aller pour Quinn ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler…Laisses moi seule sil-te-plaît… »

Santana se résigna et alla dans sa chambre appeler Brittany. Après plus d'une heure d'appels, Santana alla pour sortir de sa chambre mais au même moment Quinn lui envoya un message :

« Regardes devant ta fenêtre ! »

Santana fut stupéfaite de voir Quinn dans la chambre d'en face…Elle avait oublié qu'il y avait un hôtel et resta stoïque pendant un instant puis envoya un message directement :

« Tu l'as fait exprès ou quoi ? Bien choisi en tout cas !»

« C'était l'hôtel le plus près de NYADA selon l'accueil de la gare comme quoi je crois vraiment à mon destin…Elle est comment ? »

« Elle est prostrée sur le canapé, elle veut pas manger et elle ne parle pas… »

« J'aimerais tellement être là avec elle… »

« T'inquiètes, je m'occupe d'elle et toi de ton audition demain, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? »

« Oui je suis prête…Merci Santana vraiment ! »

« De rien, c'est fait pour ça les amies ! N'empêche tu as réussis à faire taire Berry, je te tire mon chapeau…Désolé, je me devais de te laisser sur le ton de l'humour car l'ambiance est pas top…Elle attend désespérément un message de toi… »

« Je l'ai déjà préparé, j'attendais juste d'être sûre d'avoir un endroit où dormir pour pouvoir me mettre au calme…Dis, tu peux faire en sorte qu'elle dorme dans ta chambre, j'aimerais au moins la voir de loin...Pour me consoler… »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Essayes de dormir et oublies pas demain notre plan doit fonctionner au millimètre près sinon ce sera foutu ! Mickael m'a dit que tu seras dans l'auditorium mais demain matin, Rachel à son cours de danse donc vous ne devriez pas vous croiser normalement, je viendrais la déposer au cas où…Bonne nuit Quinnie »

« Bonne nuit Santana et encore merci vraiment ! A demain matin ! »

Rachel commença à s'endormir quand son portable vibra…

« Tu me manques plus que tu ne le penses…Tu es partout avec moi…Je t'ai encré en moi…Je suis en manque de tes baisers, de ton sourire, de ton parfum, de tes câlins et surtout de ton amour…Il me hâte de te retrouver enfin…Je t'embrasse…Je ne pense qu'à toi…Je t'aime ! »

Rachel se leva du canapé et sautilla d'un seul coup sans même s'en rendre compte et Santana qui rentra dans le salon au même moment se moqua d'elle.

« Alors Berry, tu nous fais le Kangourou maintenant ! »

« Arrêtes, c'est Quinn…J'ai eu son message ! » Rachel semblait enfin rassurée.

« Tu vois…Bon vas dormir dans ma chambre pour cette fois, tu as besoin d'un bon lit ! »

« Mais d'habitude, tu ne le donnerais sous aucun prétexte ?! »

« J'ai eu pitié de toi Berry ! A moins que tu veuilles que je change d'avis, c'est encore possible si tu commences à m'agacer ! »

« Non, je prends l'option lit, ça me va…Merci Santana…Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit Berry mais profites bien de mon lit c'est la seule et unique fois ! »

Quinn observa Rachel de loin qui entra dans la chambre et pris les couvertures pour se mettre au lit…Quinn se contenta de rester au bord de la fenêtre pour l'entrapercevoir puis elle se mit dans le lit de façon à dormir face à elle, elle prit son Ipod et se laissa bercer par la musique…

Faithfully:

…Restless hearts sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love along the wire

…Wondering where I am lost without you

And being a part ain't easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you

…I'm forever yours

Faithfully

Son corps et son esprit ne demandaient qu'une seule chose : les bras de Rachel…


	16. Chapter 16

Manigance

Ce matin était un moment décisive de la vie de Quinn et elle devait tout faire pour y arriver…Son unique motivation : Rachel.

Rachel se réveilla avec les bras engourdis : elle avait passé toute la nuit enlaçant le coussin de Santana en pensant à Quinn. Malgré son absence, Rachel était de plutôt bonne humeur, le message de Quinn reçu la veille lui avait remonté le moral.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner : pancakes à la banane et jus de carotte et alla réveiller Santana étendue comme une crêpe dans le canapé.

« Santana, réveilles-toi ! Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner ! »

Santana n'arrêtait pas de bouger…Elle devait surement faire un mauvais rêve…Elle tenta de la secouer légèrement pour voir si Santana réagissait mais rien n'y fait, elle était dans un profond sommeil et commença à marmonner des phrases…

« Non, c'est elle qu'il faut accepter…Vous allez foutre son avenir en l'air…Elle doit rester pour elle…Je lui ai promis merde… »

« Santana, réveilles toi, tu fais un cauchemar ! Santana ! »

Santana se réveilla brusquement en sursautant…

« Mais t'es folle, tu sais que j'aurais pu te frapper, j'ai eu peur putain ! »

« Désolé mais tu faisais un mauvais rêve et tu parlais toute seule, je me suis dit que c'était le moment ! »

« Oui, la prochaine fois, évites…Je suis du genre à frapper dans mon sommeil ! Brittany a voulu faire pareil la dernière fois et elle s'est pris un coup de coude et un nez qui pisse le sang dès le matin, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé ! »

« Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ! Je t'ai préparé le déjeuner…Si tu as faim, je ne voudrais pas être en retard à mon cours de danse ! »

« Oui…Désolé, je ne suis pas du matin mais j'ai très faim…Je te conduirais si tu veux avant que j'aille à mes cours, ce n'est pas loin… »

« Si ça te dérange pas… »

« Non, ça me dérange, du coup, je te le propose c'est logique ! Allez Berry, on va manger, je meurs de faim ! »

Quinn était déjà prête depuis une heure et faisait les cents pas dans la chambre en attendant que Santana lui envoie le message de confirmation pour que l'opération Berry Drama commence.

Santana mangeait tranquillement ses pancakes et attendait le bon moment pour mettre le plan en marche…Rachel sortit de la salle de bain, habillée de sa jolie robe noire et le ruban blanc qui entourait son ventre…Même si ce n'était qu'un cours de danse, Rachel se devait de toujours être coquette en toute circonstance et Santana profita de la situation pour déclencher le plan.

« Berry, tu devrais gouter le pancakes banane avec du caramel, c'est délicieux ! »

Santana savait que Rachel ne pourrait résister par sa gourmandise.

« Oui, bon juste un bout mais après tu vas te préparer sinon je vais être en retard ! »

Santana lui donna une bouchée et fit exprès de faire tomber sa fourchette sur la belle robe de Rachel…Elle savait que Rachel ne supporterait pas un drame pareil dès le matin…

« oohhh non mais punaise Santana, tu peux pas faire attention un peu ! Je vais devoir aller me changer, tu abuses et je vais vraiment être en retard ! Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas la professeur de danse : une vraie tyran ! Pire que toi ! » Dit-elle en se courant dans la salle de bain en ricanant bruyamment.

Santana en profita pour envoyer un message à Quinn :

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller, je vais tenter de la retenir le plus longtemps possible ! J'espère juste que vos chemins ne vont pas se croiser ! Quinnie, donnes tout, je serais fière de toi, Je crois en toi ! »

Quinn sortit en vitesse de la chambre, remit les clés à l'accueil de l'hôtel et partit prendre le métro qui se trouvait à cinq minutes de marche à peine.

Arrivée devant NYADA, son portable vibra…Elle fut contente de voir que quelqu'un penser à elle…

« Hé Charlie ! Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles…Je… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu restais plus longtemps ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Tu abuses Fabray ! »

« Oh du calme ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout va bien enfin presque ! J'ai passé un merveilleux weekend et j'ai su enfin dire à Rachel que je l'aimais et tout s'est bien passé mais… »

« Mais… »

« Mais j'ai raté l'audition pour le théâtre et pour la comédie musicale donc je voulais rentrer mais Santana m'a trouver une nouvelle audition ce matin même donc je devais la tenter, c'est ma dernière chance d'être auprès de Rachel ! Si tu savais comme je l'aime… »

« Quinn, je commence à te connaître assez bien pour penser que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ! Je suis ravie que tu l'es enfin retrouver et que vous soyez ensemble mais je suis sûre que tu ne m'as pas tout dit ! »

« Arrêtes de lire en moi comme ça, c'est agaçant ! »

« Je suis ton amie à présent et ta colocataire donc tu ne peux pas me cacher quelque chose alors accouche ! »

« Je devrais te présenter Santana, vous vous entendriez bien finalement ! »

« Esquives pas la conversation Fabray et dis-moi tout ! »

« Rachel pense que je suis repartie à Yale et elle pense que je n'ai pas encore reçue les résultats ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ! Je t'avais dit que si tu voulais construire quelque chose avec elle, il fallait partir sur des bases sincères et honnêtes et toi tu lui mens ! Et tu as dormis ou hier soir ? »

« A l'hôtel en face de chez Santana, on a établi un plan pour que je ne rencontre pas Rachel à mon audition ! »

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Je ne comprends absolument rien ! »

« C'est simple Charlie, je vais auditionner pour la même comédie musicale que Rachel mais elle n'est pas au courant, elle a obtenu le rôle et je dois tout faire pour l'obtenir à mon tour pour que je puisse rester avec elle à New York ! »

« Ah d'accord, j'ai compris ! Tu ne veux pas la décevoir et lui faire la surprise ! C'est tout à ton honneur mais elle est à quelle heure ton audition ? »

« Merde dans même pas dix minutes, je dois te laisser Charlie ! Je te promets que je t'appelle dès que je suis sûre de rentrer et on passera la soirée ensemble ! Toi aussi, tu dois me raconter quelque chose non ? »

« Oui, j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire mais pas au téléphone, on en parlera quand tu rentreras, d'accord ? Merde pour ton audition, je crois en toi, tu vas y arriver Quinn, tu es la meilleure ! N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit… »

« Oui, je sais toujours rester concentrer mais accessible et surtout donner le meilleur de moi-même ! »

« Comme quoi, tes cours avec moi ne t'auront pas servis à rien ! »

« Arrêtes tes conneries ! Merci Charlie, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre et de voir que tu me soutiens ! »

« Toujours là pour toi Quinn, tu le sais bien et tu as intérêt à revenir pour tout me raconter en détail ! Allez vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard ! »

« Je t'appelle dès que je peux ! Merci encore ! »

Quinn avait besoin d'entendre le soutien d'une amie et Charlie savait comment la réconforter et lui donner de l'assurance, c'est en partie pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisie comme amie mais rien n'était jamais aussi simple avec Quinn Fabray.

Yale, quelques mois plus tôt

Quinn avait intégrer Yale sans grande difficulté mais son seul point faible était : Rachel

Elle avait imaginé qu'une nouvelle école, des nouvelles têtes et une nouvelle colocataire pouvait changer le cours de sa vie mais les sentiments pour Rachel l'envahissait de plus en plus.

Même si elle gardait contact avec elle régulièrement, Quinn savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus garder ses sentiments sous silence longtemps. Elle devait en parler mais à qui ? Sa nouvelle colocataire paraissait être vraiment agréable et gentille mais Quinn ne donnait pas sa confiance à quelqu'un sans la tester avant.

Un jour, durant un cour de théâtre, elle l'a pris comme partenaire de jeu et commença à tester sa personnalité :

« Charlie, tu veux être ma partenaire ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Quinn, ça me ferait plaisir ! Alors tu veux qu'on interprète quoi comme pièce ? »

« Et pourquoi pas Roméo et Juliette ! » Quinn voulait voir si Charlie était ouverte d'esprit et voir ce qu'il en découlerait.

« Euh pourquoi pas…Mais la logique voudrait que ce soit un homme avec une femme… »

« Pourquoi cela te gênerait ? Tu sais à l'époque des premières pièces, beaucoup d'acteurs et d'actrices avaient des rôles inversés et l'éthique du sexe dans un rôle ne se discutait même pas ! »

« Non rien de me dérange dans tout ça, tu sais le théâtre t'apprend beaucoup de choses sur la vie et sur toi-même…Je voulais juste savoir qui jouerait l'homme et la femme dans ce cas ?! »

« Comme tu veux… »

Quinn voulait voir si Charlie était à l'aise avec l'homosexualité car si elle devait se confier à elle pour Rachel, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre que Charlie soit irréprochable et digne de confiance car l'université était pire que tout niveau potins ! Quinn ne voulait pas avoir l'étiquette de lesbienne tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments pour Rachel mais pour cela, Charlie semblait à priori la parfaite amie pour cela…

Rester à savoir maintenant si Quinn avait raison…

En pleine répétition sur l'acte du balcon, Quinn s'apprêter à embrasser réellement Charlie quand celle-ci lui dit spontanément :

« Quinn, je voulais simplement de dire que même si tu tombes amoureuse de moi après ce baiser, je comprendrais tout à fait car mes baisers sont exceptionnels ! »

Quinn se mit à rire nerveusement et se recula comme perturbée par sa phrase…

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses… »

« Arrêtes de paniquer, je plaisantais mais je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible ! Alors tu vas te décider à me faire confiance…Ton secret est bien gardée avec moi disons que je suis comme on appelle communément une fille à voile et à vapeur ! »

Charlie explose de rire en voyant la tête de Quinn qui n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle avait décelé son secret alors qu'elle tenter de cacher cela au plus profond d'elle-même !

« Bon, je vois que je suis démasquée… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est va et je pense que tu devrais d'abord me raconter qui est cette Rachel ! »

« Comment tu connais son nom ? »

« C'est simple, tu dis son nom une fois sur deux dans ton sommeil donc désolé mais on vit ensemble, difficile de faire autrement que de l'entendre ! Alors c'est qui cette fille sur qui tu as le béguin ?! »

Quinn commença à lui raconter ses années de lycées difficiles : son petit ami, sa grossesse, sa rupture, le glee club et surtout sa relation compliquée avec Rachel…

Quinn se sentait à l'aise de pouvoir parler de ses sentiments à quelqu'un sans qu'elle ait peur d'être jugé…Au fils des semaines, Charlie était devenue sa confidente, la grande sœur protectrice qu'elle n'avait pas eue et une amie de confiance…Elle se sentait libre d'être enfin la personne qu'elle était réellement.


	17. Chapter 17

Pretty love

Quinn se dirigea lentement devant la scène et scruta Santana, qui prenait à peine place au fond de l'auditorium en lui faisant signe du pouce, Quinn était soulagée…Elle n'avait plus qu'a chanté et tout serait fini, elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre les résultats et elle retournerait à Yale sans que Rachel sache la vérité…

Quinn commença à chanter la seule et unique chanson qui l'a reliait à Rachel…

Rachel sortit en trombe du cours de danse car elle venait de se faire virer pour son retard…Rachel ne supportait pas de mal commencer sa journée quand elle entendit cette chanson et cette voix si particulière qui raisonnait en dehors de l'auditorium, elle ne put s'empêcher de vérifier ce qu'elle pensait être une hallucination et quand elle entra, elle vit Quinn chantait leurs chansons…

I Feel Pretty / Unpretty

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes

Make you feel unpretty too

Quinn vit Rachel entrait pas à pas dans l'auditorium, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout été foutue, Rachel ne lui pardonnerait pas son mensonge…

I was told I was beautiful

But what does that mean to you

Rachel était stupéfaite de voir Quinn ici dans son auditorium…Elle devrait lui en vouloir là maintenant mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de chanter avec elle leur chanson…

Look into the mirror who's inside there

The one with the long hair

Same old me again today

Rachel reprit le pas doucement vers la scène et repris avec Quinn la chanson sans se rendre compte de ce qui les entourait…

My outsides are cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

I've tried different ways

But it's all the same

At the end of the day

I have myself to blame

I'm just trippin'

Elles étaient en parfait harmonie et profiter de ce simple instant ensemble…

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

Never insecure until I met you

Now I'm being stupid

I used to be so cute to me

Just a little bit skinny

Rachel regardait Quinn avec ce regard attendrie…

Why do I look to all these things

To keep you happy

Maybe get rid of you

And then I'll get back to me (hey)

Quinn ne pensait plus à rien à part Rachel…

My outsides look cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

I've tried different ways

But it's all the same

At the end of the day

I have myself to blame

Keep on trippin'

Elles se rapprochèrent tout doucement l'une de l'autre en se tenant la main et en chantant à l'unisson…

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

And I pity

Any girl who isn't me tonight

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Rien ne pouvait les séparer et leurs unions musicales scotchèrent toute l'assemblée dans l'auditorium…

I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)

Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)

I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)

Rachel et Quinn contenaient leurs émotions …

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

Santana n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire à cet instant, une symbiose qui fit couler des larmes de joies sur les joues de Santana…

I feel pretty

But unpretty

Rachel et Quinn se regardèrent et se sautèrent mutuellement dans les bras l'une de l'autre…Quinn avait oublié l'audition le temps d'un instant…Rachel profitait de ce moment avec celle qu'elle aimait…Rien n'avait plus aucune importance dans les bras l'une de l'autre…

Pourtant, la réalité allait bientôt les rattraper…


	18. Chapter 18

Mot d'un maux

Quelques minutes de bonheurs…Regarder de nouveau ces yeux noisettes qui l'a font tant défaillir…Pouvoir chanter ensemble comme à une certaine époque…La contempler avec tant d'admiration et d'amour…Cela a toujours été le souhait ultime de Quinn Fabray…Elle en avait rêver depuis tellement longtemps…

Certains moments ne sont parfois pas les meilleurs pour exprimer une émotion mais la passion des deux jeunes femmes était bien plus forte que tout…Même un rêve parfois…

Rachel resta figée, submergée par l'émotion de l'instant…Elle visualisa peu à peu ce qui l'entoura et se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle confrontait Quinn…Son auditorium…Des jurys…Des auditions…

« Quinn…Je… » Rachel resta stoïque.

« Rachel, pas maintenant… » Quinn savait pertinemment que tout allait être remis en cause mais elle n'en voulait pas à Rachel pour cela, elle la remerciait même pour ce magnifique moment.

« Je suis vraiment st… » Rachel commença à s'énerver sur elle-même, son nerf frontal se mit à vibrer peu à peu.

« Non, je t'arrête tout de suite Rachel ! Je ne regrette pas du tout ce moment magique passé avec toi et si c'était à refaire, je ferais la même chose ! Donc, maintenant que tu as compris la situation, laissons les jurys s'exprimer et nous verrons bien ! »

« Mais je ne voulais être en aucun cas un frein à ton avenir, tu le sais ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » La moue boudeuse de Rachel fit son apparition.

Pendant ce temps, le jury s'impatientait et tenta d'interrompre la discussion entre les deux jeunes femmes mais sans grand succès.

« Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait… »

Quinn regarda Rachel et lui dit d'une voix suave et timide :

« Je voulais tout simplement que tu sois fière de moi, je voulais te faire la surprise. »

Rachel regarda fièrement sa belle blonde et lui caressa la joue d'un geste si tendre et lui dit :

« J'ai toujours été si fière de toi Quinn…Depuis ce jour où tu as décidé de m'ouvrir ton cœur »

Lima…

Une journée comme les autres pour Rachel : ses heures de cours, le Glee Club et ses deux heures de danses classiques habituelles du mercredi...Tout était programmé et rien n'était oublié…Elle devait rejoindre ses deux daddys pour le repas végétarien qu'elle aimait tant…Ces derniers jours été plutôt nostalgique face à l'échec des nationales néanmoins sa rencontre avec New York l'avait laissé rêveuse…Plus que quelques jours avant les vacances d'étés…Elle avait déjà élaborée une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque pour enfin gagner le concours…Cependant, elle devait s'acharner encore plus et décida d'aller récupérer quelques partitions dans son casier…Elle prit la direction du parking pour rejoindre sa voiture quand elle entendit un bruit sourd venant des toilettes…Sa curiosité l'emporta, elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être là à cette heure-ci car les danseuses de son groupe étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps. Elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir toujours en faire plus et cela en agacer plus d'une, elle en avait conscience bien sûr et ne s'étonnait plus de sa solitude.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes d'où le bruit sourd sembler provenir, elle entra discrètement par la porte et fut surprise de trouver une silhouette blonde recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin des toilettes. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise quand elle reconnut Quinn Fabray…

Son entrée fut vite remarquée et Quinn se braqua immédiatement quand elle aperçut Rachel dans les parages :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rachel ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que d'espionner les gens ? Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! » Quinn consuma sa cigarette en quelques instants et la jeta par-dessus la fenêtre des toilettes.

Rachel resta choquée par l'attitude de Quinn : son comportement avait changé depuis leurs retours de New York : elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux, s'était mise à fumer et commencer à se mettre à l'égard du Glee Club.

Rachel se demandait si tout cela n'avait pas un rapport avec leurs défaites, elle ne pensait pas que Quinn serait autant affectée par tout cela mais elle voyait bien que c'était beaucoup plus compliquée mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet et fit ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : encaisser les paroles cinglantes de Quinn Fabray et la piquer au vif.

« Quinn, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? » Rachel voyait la colère dans le regard de la blonde apparaître d'un coup.

« Rachel, mêles toi de tes affaires, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! Tu n'as réussis jusqu'à présent qu'à m'apporter des problèmes alors éloignes-toi de moi avant que je m'énerve ! »

« Mais Quinn, je n'ai jamais voulu établir d'animosité entre nous…Je cherche simplement à mieux te comprendre… » Rachel se retenait car elle voyait que leurs conversations allaient encore dévier sur de vieilles rancunes et elle ne voulait pas de ça.

« Mieux me comprendre…Mais Rachel, comment veux-tu me comprendre si tu ne t'intéresses qu'à toi ! C'est toujours la même rengaine avec toi : Rachel et son mélodrame ! J'en ai plus qu'assez du Glee Club, de ce lycée et surtout de toi ! »

Rachel ne put se retenir plus longtemps et surenchérit :

« Mais qu'as-tu contre moi Quinn ? Je n'ai jamais souhaité tout ce qui t'es arrivée et je t'ai toujours tendu la main même si nos rapports étaient au plus mal ! Tu m'as fait endurer beaucoup d'épreuves mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu vraiment alors dis-moi maintenant ! Regardes moi dans les yeux et dis-moi sincèrement pourquoi moi ? » Rachel voulait affronter Quinn et avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Quinn rétorqua aussi vite :

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est de souffrir Rachel ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est la véritable souffrance, celle qui te hante chaque jour car tu as fait tant d'erreurs et blesser tant de personnes chers à tes yeux que tu le regrettes amèrement! Sais-tu ce que cela fait de voir l'être que tu aimes le plus te renier comme si tu étais une étrangère à ses yeux ?

Devoir te faire juger constamment et subir le regard des gens à chaque instant ? Se sentir tellement seule que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de fuir ? Devoir paraître parfaite aux yeux des gens pour ne pas avoir à révéler ta vraie nature ? » Quinn tremblait tellement l'émotion la submergeait.

Rachel l'interrompit d'un seul coup en criant :

« Mais Quinn, tu ne comprends pas que c'est moi tout ça ! Je te comprends mieux que personne, je t'assure que je te comprends mieux que quiconque dans cette ville mais tu ne le vois pas ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de venir vers toi, de t'aider car finalement on se ressemble mais tu me rejettes sans cesse, tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie alors que ce que je veux, c'est juste que tu t'ouvres à moi…J'aurais tellement aimé être ton amie… »

Voilà Rachel avait prononcé le mot…

« Rachel, je ne pourrais jamais accepter ton amitié car je ne la mérite pas… »

Quinn s'effondra en larmes devant Rachel sans même s'en rendre compte…Rachel se rapprocha de Quinn pour tenter de la consoler mais Quinn se braqua et s'éloigna d'un geste brusque.

Rachel comprit que Quinn se tourmentait pour ses erreurs du passé et que finalement, elle en faisait partie…

« Quinn, tu n'as pas à t'infliger tout ça…Tu sais que chacun fait des erreurs et tu dois avancer et grandir de tout ça… »

« Rachel, je ne peux pas ! » Quinn sentait la colère la submerger.

« Rachel, tu ne te rends pas compte combien je t'envie ! J'admire ton courage, ta détermination, ta joie de vivre et ton talent ! Notre amitié dans ce lycée n'est pas possible ! Redescends sur terre, on ne peut pas se voiler la face comme tu le fais ! J'ai tout perdu, absolument tout et tu voudrais m'aider ! »

« Et si on n'était pas dans ce lycée, mais rien que toutes les deux et que ta réputation n'était pas en jeu, est ce que tu serais capable d'accepter mon amitié ? »

Rachel attendait tant de cette question mais elle avait peur d'entendre la vérité…

« Si rien n'entrait en compte, j'aurais pu changer beaucoup de choses mais je n'aurais pas voulu de ton amitié, je veux autre chose de toi Rachel que tu n'es pas capable de donner ! »

Rachel ne comprit pas vraiment le sens du message car elle voyait que Quinn n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal…L'alcool l'avait métamorphosé comme si la vraie Quinn, l'authentique Quinn faisait surface…

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Rachel, il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on arrête notre conversation, je ne voudrais pas dire des choses que je regretterais… »

« Par exemple ? » Rachel insistait.

Quinn disparut en laissant derrière elle la fumée imbibée son passage et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans savoir pourquoi…Rachel avait déclencher quelque chose en elle…Puis elle s'éloigna en disant à haute voix « Mes sentiments » comme si elle se libérait de sa souffrance…Elle avait su se libérer du poids des maux mais elle n'arrivait pas à y faire face pour autant…

Rachel resta seule dans ses pensées et réalisa que Quinn ne la détestait pas mais qu'elle l'admirait finalement…

Aujourd'hui

Quinn échangea un regard avec Rachel, elles savaient…Leur vérité cachée : elle s'aimait depuis longtemps mais ne voulait y croire toutes les deux.

Rachel prit Quinn par la main puis se retourna face aux jurys…Ce qu'elle allait faire était tellement audacieux et risqué qu'elle se lança sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir…

« Excusez-moi mais si vous souvenez de moi, j'ai auditionné pour le rôle de Barbra et vous m'avez retenu… »

Un homme du jury l'interrompit en voulant une explication…

« Mademoiselle, on est à Broadway mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'interrompre une audition ! »

Rachel prit aussitôt la parole et rétorqua :

« Ce que je vais faire peut vous paraître fou mais je ne peux rien faire sans elle donc si vous ne prenez pas Mademoiselle Fabray dans la pièce, je me devrais dans l'obligation de me retirer de la pièce immédiatement ! »

Quinn resta les yeux ébahis devant l'audace et la folie de sa belle brune et malgré les risques que cela encourait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester en admiration devant sa belle brune, depuis toujours…Depuis leurs premières rencontres…


	19. Chapter 19

De l'amour à la haine

Ce couloir, je l'ai pris tellement de fois sans jamais baisser les yeux…Les gens s'écartaient dès mon arrivée : j'inspirais l'admiration et la crainte dans leurs regards, ce qui me plaisait au plus haut point. J'avais ce pouvoir que toute adolescente voulait : être mise sur un piédestal, être adulée et crainte par la même occasion mais pour cela, tous les sacrifices étaient de mises et je devais garder ma réputation, si je voulais garder ce privilège.

Mon défilé commençait toujours par remonter fermement ma queue de cheval pour signifier aux autres que je n'admettais pas qu'on empiète sur mon passage et puis je relevais le buste d'une manière si charismatique que les mecs me regardaient tous avec envie et les filles me jalousaient avec tant de ferveur que j'en étais fière.

Personne n'avait osé me regarder droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Rachel Berry fasse son apparition dans mon couloir un jour d'hiver, elle avait cet air de fille super confiante, ce qui l'a rendait plutôt agaçante au première abord.

Elle arborait le couloir, comme si celui-ci lui appartenait comme si elle se fichait de tout. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux en me souriant comme si cela devait être naturel mais c'est à Quinn Fabray qu'elle s'adressait et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ce genre d'attitude si je voulais garder ma crédibilité auprès des autres.

Pourtant, mon premier ressentit été juste : Rachel était la première à me regarder sans avoir peur, elle me regardait avec admiration et gentillesse, ce qui me perturba car personne ne m'avait regardé comme ça auparavant même mon petit ami Finn avait peur de moi.

Je ne savais pas si je devais aimer cela ou au contraire me méfier car personne ne fait cela sans raison, rien n'est fait sans intérêt et ça, je suis bien placer pour en parler mais Rachel faisait apparemment partie de ces personnes honnêtes qui réagissent avec leurs cœurs plutôt qu'avec leurs raisons.

La Quinn Fabray que je suis aurait dû l'intercepter, la poussait brutalement sur un casier pour l'avertir de ne plus oser me défier du regard et puis la laisser là, inerte sans aucun scrupule restant la tête haute, reprenant ma route…Mais à cet instant, j'ai été surprise par ma réaction : j'ai apprécié malgré moi son regard, ce sourire sincère et cette façon qu'elle avait de m'admirer timidement et je lui ai rendu son regard et je l'ai laisser passer son chemin sans rien faire…

J'ai ressentis pour la première fois quelque chose : mon corps s'est mis à bouillonner d'un seul coup, sans même m'en apercevoir, j'avais les mains moites et mon cœur battait si fort…La première fois que je ressentais tout ça pour un regard, un sourire et pour une fille…Je ne pouvais y croire ni ne voulait y croire…Ce n'était pas possible…

Après ce moment d'égarement, je repris le contrôle de moi-même et me mit en tête de faire de la vie de Rachel un enfer : elle n'avait aucun droit de m'avoir fait ressentir ce genre de chose à son égard sans que je ne puisse réagir comme j'aurais dû le faire. Elle n'avait aucun droit de chambouler mon esprit ni mon cœur et je devais lui faire payer cet affront d'avoir ouvert la faille de Quinn Fabray.

Quinn se remémorait sa première émotion en voyant Rachel et tout le chemin parcouru pour enfin arriver à assumer ses sentiments pour elle et la voilà devant un jury et Rachel en face d'elle, qui risque sa carrière pour elle et là voir si passionnée et si entière…Ca a toujours été l'authenticité et la spontanéité de Rachel qui avait tout de suite plu à Quinn mais elle était dans le déni total à l'époque, elle en voulait tellement à Rachel d'avoir des sentiments qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de gérer…

Aujourd'hui, elle était si fière de Rachel : son cran, sa ténacité et sa capacité à vouloir défendre envers et contre tout ceux qu'elle aime mais si Quinn l'aimait à présent si fort pour pouvoir le clamer sur tous les toits, elle devait aussi savoir être là pour raisonner Rachel quand elle en avait besoin…

Quinn regarda Rachel tendrement lui posant la main sur son épaule et déclara :

« Rachel est quelqu'un d'entière, ne lui en voulez pas pour sa réaction, elle est très théâtrale à ces heures et c'est disons un bon point pour vous. Mis à part ce petit interlude imprévu, j'aimerais que vous ne mettiez pas Rachel sur la touche et que vous me jugiez sur ma prestation même si je me doute que tout doit être remis en question. Cette femme que vous avez devant vous m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur moi et je tenais à vous dire que si vous la viriez juste pour son tempérament, vous feriez la pire erreur de votre vie. »

Quinn regarda Rachel avec tellement d'amour et d'admiration…Rachel ne put s'empêcher de la prendre par la main et de lui lancer son plus beau regard.

Dans sa grande splendeur, Santana interrompit le couple :

« Bon les filles, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais j'aimerais savoir moi donc le jury, si vous pouviez nous donner une réponse, ça m'arrangerais car je ne sais pas pour vous mais leurs duos étaient sensationnels et pour que moi Santana Lopez, je puisse pleurer, faut vraiment y aller ! Je dis ça, je ne dis rien ! »

« Vous aurez la réponse demain matin affiché à l'auditorium pour votre audition mademoiselle Fabray et quant à Mademoiselle Berry, Madame Tibidaux nous avait déjà averti de votre caractère bien tenace mais aussi de votre immense talent donc nous vous gardons mais évitez ce genre d'interruption la prochaine fois. ».

Les trois filles repartirent avec un certain soulagement : Santana repartit pour ses cours et Rachel devait repartir pour son prochain cours.

Quinn ne voulait pas repartir ce soir alors elle proposa à Rachel de lui garder l'appartement et de lui faire ses lasagnes végétariennes pour ce soir et qu'elle viendrait la chercher en fin d'après midi. Rachel était ravie de la tornure que prenait sa journée et elle accepta avec un réel plaisir.

Avant de repartir pour son prochain cours, elle prit la main de Quinn dans la sienne en la caressant légérement et y déposa délicatement ses clés et murmura à l'oreille de Quinn :

" Vas chez nous, mets toi à l'aise et je t'attends pour 15h, on pourra profiter pour faire une petite visite avant que tu repartes demain..."

Rachel lui fit un baiser au coin de la lèvre, comme pour augmenter le désir déjà palpable entre elles deux.

Quinn ne su répondre sur l'instant car un mot l'avait perturber au plus point...

" Nous " ce mot qu'elle attendait tellement comme la réprésentation type d'un couple, d'une communion entre deux êtres qui s'aiment, un cocon familier...

Elle resta rêveuse le temps d'une seconde mais elle reprit ses esprits et en profita pour prévenir Charlie que son départ été décalé et qu'elle l'a rappellerait quand elle arriverait.

Elle passa tout le midi et le début d'aprem à préparer le fameux repas que Rachel aimait tant : les lasagnes végétariennes et prépara l'appartement comme un petit cocon douilleux et romantique comme si c'était le leurs...

Elle attendait depuis dix minutes devant son école et quand elle vit Rachel arriver avec son plus beau sourire, elle savait que c'était la vie qu'elle voulait...

Etre avec celle qu'elle aime...Au matin, pour voir son visage si paisible, au soir pour profiter de petits moments à deux et la nuit pour être dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour et pouvoir la regarder à chaque moment de sa vie...

Elles passèrent l'après midi sur Time Square, à Central Park comme deux amoureuses qui profitaient de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Quinn ne voulait plus perdre toutes ses années sans Rachel auprès d'elle...

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien mais Rachel ne put s'empêcher de stresser face à leurs avenirs communs.

« Quinn ? » Rachel lui demanda presque timidement.

« Oui mon ange ? » Quinn savait de quoi il en retournait.

« Et si tu n'étais pas prise par ma faute ? Et si mon caractère t'avait mise en danger ? Et si notre duo n'avait pas plu aux jurys ? Et si c'était notre dernière soirée à deux ? »

« Rachel ! Arrêtes tout de suite, profitons de ce moment précieux à deux et ne stresses pas, même si je n'ai pas cette audition, j'en aurais d'autres ! »

« Mais comment comptes tu faire si tu es à Yale ! » Rachel ne comprenait pas ou Quinn voulait en venir…

« Et si je restais à New York, j'aurais tout le temps qu'il me faudrait pour faire des auditions… » Quinn attendait patiemment la réaction de Rachel à son annonce.

« Mais Quinn, tu ne peux pas abandonner tes études pour moi et puis tu te rends compte de ta décision est lourde de conséquence ! » Rachel ne pensait pas Quinn si passionnée…

« Rachel Barbra Berry ! Je fais ce que je souhaite le mieux pour moi et tu m'as toujours appris à faire les bons choix donc si je suis mon cœur, tout m'appelle à New York, tout me ramène à toi et sans toi, je ne suis rien non plus donc ne discutes pas et viens dans mes bras ! »

Rachel s'exécuta et se blottit contre sa belle blonde et elles restèrent là durant des heures à profiter de chaque petit instant si infime soit-il et elles firent l'amour comme si c'était leurs dernières fois.

Quinn savait que le chemin était encore long avant qu'elle accomplisse ce pour quoi elle était destiné mais tant que Rachel était avec elle sur le chemin, rien ne lui faisait plus peur.


	20. Chapter 20

Disparition

Comme chaque matin, Rachel émerga tout doucement de son sommeil en s'étirant les bras tout du long et se blottit automatiquement vers l'oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur suave du parfum de sa belle blonde...

Elle se mit à pleurer comme chaque matin depuis ce jour ou tout à basculé...

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire depuis le départ de Quinn...Elle était désemparée et désespéré d'avoir des nouvelles de l'amour de sa vie.

Rien ne présagait tout ce bouleversement et pourtant même quand le bonheur arrive, il peut aussi vite repartir...Rachel le regrette à chaque instant et donnerait tout pour revoir le regard ou le sourire de la blonde qui lui faisait autant chavirer le coeur...Un seul baiser pour l'apaiser et lui redonner la paix mais rien n'y faisait, Rachel ne retrouvait plus la trace de Quinn depuis qu'elle était partie ce matin là il y a bientôt un mois...

Elle devait aller chercher les résultats de l'audition de Quinn ensemble et quoi qu'il arrivait, elles avaient décider de vivre leur amour au grand jour en s'installant dans son appartement. Rachel s'était lever et avait vu le petit mot inscrit sur sa table de chevet :

" Mon ange, je suis partie faire un petit footing, je suis d'humeur matinale aujourd'hui...Tu me rends tellement heureuse...Hâte de retrouver tes bras et tes baisers...Tu auras le droit à un énorme petit déjeuner...Je t'aime."

Quinn

Rachel avait garder précieusement le mot pour faire réagir les policiers de New York sur sa disparition soudaine mais rien avait donner jusqu'a présent et Rachel commençait à se morfondre sérieusement.

Son désarroi était tel qu'elle n'avait pas été à NYADA depuis bientôt trois semaines et elle avait déjà reçu un avertissement pour sa trop longue absence mais Rachel ne pensait qu'a une chose : retrouver Quinn !

Rien n'était logique, elle n'avait pas pu s'enfuir car la veille, elles parlaient de projets d'avenir ensemble et encore au matin, elle comptait revenir avec le petit déjeuner...Rachel était persuadé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Quinn...

Rachel survivait chaque jour en espérant un signe de Quinn...

Elle avait appeler Judy, la mère de Quinn ,Puck,Santana ainsi que Shelby pour savoir s'ils avaient eu un signe de vie de Quinn mais personne ne savaient...

Un matin, elle reçut sur sa boite mail un petit mot inscrit :

" R.22.07. ."

Rachel ne comprenait strictement rien à ce message...

Pourquoi tant de mystère dans un seul message?

Rachel devenait complétement folle, elle se laissait dépérir depuis la disparition de Quinn et Kurt avait décider de déménager chez elle pour ne pas la laisser seule car elle croyait voir Quinn à chaque coin de rue...

Une junkie, une fille du supermaché ou encore pire une comédienne de la troisième année de NYADA...

Elle perdait pied et au fil des mois, elle n'avait plus le gout pour quoi que ce soit mais Kurt l'avait convaincu de continuer NYADA pour garder sa voix intact et crier son amour pour Quinn à travers les chansons...Rachel s'était mise à écrire à Quinn une fois par semaine par pure désespoir...

"Mon amour, tu me manques terriblement...Je deviens folle de ne pas pouvoir avoir de tes nouvelles, je ne comprends pas ta disparition et je ne veux pas imaginer que tu ne puisses plus être de ce monde sinon je me laisserais mourir c'est certain mais je me dois d'être en vie quand tu reviendras car je sais que tu reviendras...Ton message, je l'ai finalement compris un soir en écoutant notre chanson...Je t'attendrais...Je viendrais...J'espère juste que tu seras là...J'attends juste des réponses à des questions...Je t'aime"

Rachel devra ainsi attendre encore un an...Elle savait ou aller pour retrouver Quinn, plus rien ne compter...

Elle suivit le cours de sa vie comme toute étudiante normale en attendant ce fameux jour pour pouvoir enfin prendre la femme de sa vie dans ses bras et vivre à nouveau...

Elle se posait juste la fameuse question : Pourquoi ?


	21. Chapter 21

Seule avec le temps

Une seconde...Deux minutes...Trois heures...Le temps était devenue l'ennemi juré de Quinn Fabray. Elle devait attendre sans arrêt sans savoir si elle reverrait l'amour de sa vie : Rachel.

Savoir Rachel loin d'elle lui était insupportable mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait rétablir la vérité et en finir avec cette histoire incensée.

Rachel lui avait appris à ouvrir son coeur et à faire confiance mais Quinn n'aurait jamais pensé un jour se retrouver dans un pareil traquenard.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à digérer tout ce qui lui été arrivé jusqu'a présent, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher et d'attendre que tout se mette en place pour pouvoir enfin sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel on l'avait entrainé.

Quinn devait attendre encore quelques mois pour pouvoir enfin voir Rachel mais est ce qu'elle n'arrivera pas trop tard ? Elle savait que Rachel avait compris son message mais tout serait peut être révélée d'ici là et elle n'aura rien pour se défendre...Tout était contre elle et elle avait seulement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Rachel, elle devait agir au plus vite...

3 heures...

Rachel était allongée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regardait la ville s'agitait tout en écoutant son mp3 dans ses oreilles...Elle ne pensait qu'a une chose : Quinn .

Sa vie était redevenue comme avant : NYADA, "Funny Girl", Santana, Brittany et Kurt. Malgré le soutien de tous, elle se sentait horriblement seul, abandonnée et elle n'avait qu'une question en tête : Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné Quinn ?

Elle était censée être heureuse : elle avait un rêve qu'elle réalisait : "Funny Girl" qui allait faire sa première représentation dans un mois à Broadway, des amis sur qui compter et deux pères aimants mais il lui manquait l'essentiel : la blonde qui lui fit chavirait son coeur comme jamais .

Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi l'amour de sa vie était partie sans laisser de trace, il devait bien y avoir une bonne raison et Rachel pensait que cela devait être assez grave pour que Quinn la contacte par mail et en code secret...

Rachel n'en avait parler à personne même pas à ses amis et depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait épiée mais son côté mélodrame lui jouait des tours parfois, elle devenait paranoiaque. L'absence de Quinn était tellement pesante et la fatigue commençait à augmentait, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir seule dans son lit sans les bras de Quinn, elle se sentait tellement seule et désespérée...

Les chansons défilaient sans cesse sur le bout de son doigt mais une seule évoqua son sentiment du moment :

Run to you- Whithney Houston

I know that when you look at me

There's so much that you just don't see

But if you would only take the time

I know in my heart you'll find

Oh, a girl who's scared sometimes

Who isn't always strong, can't you see the hurt in me?

I feel so all alone

I wanna run to you hoo hoo

I wanna run to you hoo hoo hoo

Won't you hold me in your arms

And keep me safe from harm?

I wanna run to you hoo hoo

But if I come to you hoo hoo hoo hoo

Tell me will you stay or will you run away

Each day, each day I play the role

Of someone always in control

But at night, I come home and turn the key

There's nobody there, no-one cares for me

Oh, what's the sense

Of trying hard to find your dreams

without someone to share it with

Tell me what does it mean

Run away no

I need you here

I need you here to wipe away my tears

To kiss away my fears

If you only knew, how much I wanna run to you

Soudain, Rachel étouffa un gémissement...Elle ne pouvait plus rien feindre : sa vie était devenue si fade si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Quinn avec elle...Son désespoir l'envahissait peu à peu sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, elle avait le manque de Quinn encré en elle.

Elle devait agir...Elle tenta d'envoyer un message via la boîte mail que Quinn avait créer...

" Prettiest girl i have ever met"

Rachel espérait une réponse...Sans succès...

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut un appel de la police de New York qui lui demandait de venir au plus vite...

Arrivée devant les locaux de police, Rachel fut accueillit par l'inspecteur Lovati...

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Berry, nous avons besoin de vous pour une identification...Nous avons retrouver un corps avec les papiers de votre amie et qui semble correspondre aux descriptions que vous nous aviez faits auparavant. Cependant, le corps n'ai plus nettement identifiable donc si vous pouviez nous aider à y voir plus clair pour faire avancer l'enquète."

Rachel eut une énorme boule qui se logea instantanément dans sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse parler...Elle hocha la tête, elle ne pouvait faire que cela, son corps était livide en un rien de temps et son esprit avait bloqué sur le mot "mort"...Et si Quinn était morte?

Rachel prit l'ascenseur jusqu'a atteindre la morgue, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle franchit la porte et arrivée devant le médecin légiste, son corps tout entier se figea comme une statue...Et si c'était Quinn en dessous de ce fichu bout de couverture plastifié ? Si elle était vraiment morte?

Rachel était pétrifiée à l'idée même de découvrir le corps mais sa curiosité l'emporta haut la main...

Elle devait savoir, elle allait devenir folle sinon...Un seul geste à faire...Elle prit le plastique et découvrit le corps et tout ses espoirs retombèrent en une seule fraction de seconde...La seconde de trop...


	22. Chapter 22

Ecorchures sentimentales

Une fissure fit peu à peu son apparition à l'intérieur comme si elle se réveillait enfin de ces longs mois de désespoirs et d'attentes insoutenables et que devant elle se trouvait la réponse à toutes ses questions...Elle était frapper en plein coeur par l'abrupte vérité...

Rachel fut prise d'un vertige à la vue de ce corps meurtris par les coups et les entailles profondes. L'inspecteur l'a rattrapa de justesse et l'a fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui déclara d'un ton compatissant :

" Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je comprends qu'il est difficile pour vous de faire face à tout ça mais je dois identifier ce corps au plus vite pour faire avancer votre dossier..."

Rachel était prostrée sur la chaise en face de ce corps...Comment pouvais elle reconnaître l'amour de sa vie dans un tel état? L'insoutenable image de Quinn torturée apparut brutalement à l'esprit de Rachel comme un boomerang qu'on se serait pris en pleine figure. Elle tenta de se ressaisir du mieux qu'elle put et regarda attentivement les petits détails importants qui pourrait faire qu'à travers ce corps bouffis, elle puisse déceler une once d'appartenance à Quinn mais rien n'était perceptible...Absolument rien...

" Désolé inspecteur mais j'ai du mal à reconnaître qui que ce soit derrière ce corps..." Rachel ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

"Faites un effort...Il n'y a pas un détail qui pourrait vous revenir?"

Rachel repensa à cette fameuse nuit...

Blottis dans ses bras, Rachel se sentait comme sur un nuage...Elle se mit à observer Quinn dans toute sa splendeur comme pour se remémorer cet instant infiniment dans son esprit.

Son visage était si paisible : ses sourcils battaient au rythme de sa respiration, une mèche blonde s'était posée sur le bord de ses lèvres que Rachel avait précautionneusement enlevé mais une envie irrépréssible de l'embrasser lui prit, elle se retient tout de même par peur de réveiller son ange...

Elle pouvait déceler son corps nue dans la pénombre, recouvert par un simple draps et qui laisser entrevoir le début de ses reins, ses hanches saillantes et le début de ses fesses bien bombées, elle s'était assoupie sur le ventre avec sa tête et ses deux bras reposant sur l'oreiller.

Elle remarqua une petite tâche de naissance logée sur le rebord de sa fesse gauche et prit l'initiative de lui caresser tout doucement, ce qui réveilla Quinn...

"Mon amour..." Quinn gémissait encore " Tu n'oserais pas profiter de moi pendant mon sommeil quand même!"

Rachel fut prise d'un fou rire et lui adressa son sourire le plus tendre et se blottit de nouveau contre Quinn en posa sa tête contre son dos et enlaça ses mains sur les hanches de celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout à cet instant...Rien ne lui faisait peur...

Elle savait...Elle devait juste vérifier...

"Ce que je vais vous demander va peut-être vous sembler bizarre mais j'aurais besoin de voir le bas du dos...Je saurais si ce corps est bien celui de Quinn"

Rachel attendait patiemment que le corps soit mis en position et lorsqu'elle vit le bas du dos épargné, elle s'approcha plus près et ne vit rien...Absolument aucune tache de naissance...

Rachel laissa la pression s'échapper d'un seul coup par une grande expiration et les larmes de joie coulèrent toutes seules sans qu'elle puisse réagir tellement sa découverte l'avait rassurée...Ce n'était pas Quinn Fabray, l'amour de sa vie...

Rachel se posa la question improbable : mais à qui est donc ce corps ? Pourquoi avais elle les papiers de Quinn sur elle ?

Elle informa l'inspecteur qu'elle était disponible s'il avait encore besoin d'elle...Elle voulait à tout prix retrouver Quinn...Mais elle voulait rentrer chez elle pour oublier la pire expérience de sa vie...

Arrivée à l'appartement, elle regarda si Kurt était bien partie et se mit en place devant son ordinateur et composa instantanément ce message :

" Si tu arrives à voir ce message, rejoins moi demain à 19h là ou les chats ne sont plus la depuis bien longtemps...J'ai besoin de savoir et de te voir, je sais que tu n'es pas loin de moi, je le sens...Je t'attendrais toute la soirée s'il le faut "

Rachel ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait donner ce rendez vous mais elle ne pouvait plus rester la sans rien faire quitte à voir Quinn une dernière fois mais elle devait sentir sa présence et être rassurée, c'est tout ce dont Rachel avait besoin .

Le lendemain, elle prit le chemin de son cours de chant pour ne pas changer ses bonnes habitudes, à chaque début de cours, elle éteignait son portable pour ne pas être dérangée mais en effectuant son action, elle vit s'afficher le numéro de l'inspecteur et décrocha inquiète...

" Mademoiselle Berry? ". L'inspecteur avait une voix assez tendue.

"Oui, c'est bien moi...Vous avez du nouveau ? " Rachel trouvait bizarre qu'il rappelle aussi vite.

" J'ai su identifier le corps que l'on a retrouvé...Mon collègue à retrouver les vrais papiers de cette femme dans la poubelle derrière l'hôtel..."

" Donc si ce n'est pas Quinn, qui est ce inspecteur ? " Rachel paniqua...

" Vous connaitriez une certaine Nikki Seattle ? "

Rachel resta sans voix...


	23. Chapter 23

Perfect squat

Une ruelle de New York pourtant comme les autres au premier abord : sale, humide et étroite ou rien ne se passait ou presque…Celle-ci était particulière en un point : c'était le squat pour les jeunes punks et SDF du quartier qui se réfugiaient dans cette entrepôt désaffecté depuis des années ou tout le monde était le bienvenue en échange d'une bière et quelques pétards…

Les habitués avaient établis des règles assez simples : pas de drogues durs, chacun son coin pour dormir et une réunion pour les nouveaux venus toutes les semaines…Le nouveau devait se taper la corvée de taxer des clopes dans la rue durant deux mois car sans nicotine, la bande partait vite en vrille…

Argos, le leadeur du squat était plutôt conciliant : si toutes les règles étaient respectées, chacun pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. La vie privée des gens ni leurs passés ne le concernait pas, tout ce qui importait, c'était la vie utopique en communauté et rien d'autre.

La nouvelle Charlie s'intégrait plutôt pas mal au groupe mais elle était très solitaire. Il appréciait sa compagnie et son silence, cela lui changeait du reste du groupe plus que bruyant. Sa fragilité et sa souffrance indéniable lui avait plu : il l'avait trouvé un soir de virée, recroquevillée dans un buisson de Central Park encore toute humide avec pour seul fringue un jogging et un débardeur… Il l'avait pris sous son aile et cela faisait maintenant 9 mois qu'elle était là, elle partait de temps en temps faire sa virée nocturne ou elle écrivait la plupart du temps dans un cahier…

Seul le passé de Charlie l'intéressait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du même monde que lui, qu'elle avait une vie en cours mais il y avait quelque chose de cassé en elle comme si elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière et qu'elle devait laisser sa vie d'avant derrière elle.

Elle avait adopté le look grunch assez vite comme si cela avait fait partis d'elle à un moment de sa vie et elle restait avec le même jean craqué, ses doc et sa mèche bleue. Récemment, elle s'était faite tatoué une étoile couleur ocre sur le rebord du poignet mais Argos n'avait jamais compris sa signification…

Elle écrivait encore lorsqu'il s'avachit sur son matelas :

« Tu fiches quoi Charlie ? » Dit-il intriguer.

« Rien de spécial, j'écris pour passer le temps…Je lutte contre ce temps, contre cette vie…Fin, tu vois ce que je veux dire Argos, tu connais par cœur ! »

« Ce que je vois, c'est que t'as pas ta place ici Charlie, je t'aime bien tu sais mais t'as pas une vie qui t'attends ? Tu sais comme moi que t'es pas du milieu même si tu es vachement sexy saper comme ça, je t'ai recueilli et je regrette rien, je te jure mais je te vois souffrir tous les jours en silence et tu sais c'est dur de voir sa petit sœur dans la misère sans pouvoir rien faire ! » Dit-il sincèrement.

« Merci de ton soutien mais bientôt je retrouverais le sourire… »

« Tu vas enfin la voir ? ! »

« Qui ça ? De quoi tu parles Argos ? Tas pas lu dans mon journal ? »

« Mais pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de lire ton journal, j'ai une communauté à faire tourner tu te souviens ! Non mais je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait te manquer à ce point-là pour que tu en souffres à même tes entrailles en puissance ! Tu dois l'aimer grave pour rester loin d'elle ! »

« Expliques toi Argos, tu deviens trop philosophique à mon gout là ! »

« Ben je sais très bien que t'es goudou et que t'es accro à la fille de l'école, tu squattes toute l'aprem à l'attendre juste pour l'apercevoir 5 min et tu retrouves le sourire en rentrant ! Kacy et moi, on t'a pisté direct et t'inquiètes, on dira rien mais je voudrais bien comprendre ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu tournes le dos à ta vie d'avant et que tu la retrouves pas ! T'es maso Charlie sérieux ! »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir…Je veux juste la protéger c'est tout, avec moi dans les parages, elle est en danger et moi aussi…J'ai eu son message hier, elle m'a donné rendez-vous et j'hésite à y aller…J'ai peur de la décevoir et surtout que je sois découverte…Tant que je n'ai pas de preuves, je ne peux pas reprendre ma vie d'avant…Tu comprends ? »

« Je t'ai jamais vraiment comprise Charlie et je sais même pas si c'est ton vrai nom mais je m'en fous, tu sais chacun à son passé, je te jugerais jamais t'inquiètes pas pour ça mais t'es en sécurité ici ! Vas la voir va, tu en as besoin et puis si t'as besoin d'aide, on est là, t'appelles et on accourt, je ne suis pas un punk à chien pour rien ! La galère, je connais ça trop bien pour laisser les autres la subir ! ».

Charlie regardait Argos avec son chien Sparsiath toujours à ses côtés depuis le début mais elle était mélancolique de sa vie d'avant, cela lui manquait tellement mais elle avait choisi cette vie en attente, pour éviter que tout son entourage soit en danger…

Charlie était arrivé au rendez-vous en avance pour scruter l'arrivée de celle qu'elle aimée…Elle allait la voir tous les jours depuis bientôt neuf mois sans pouvoir lui parler ni la toucher, cela en devenait insoutenable…

Elle était arrivée avec son trench vert, son jean bleu azur et des bottes à talons aiguilles et son bonnet blanc qui cachait que très peu sa longue tresse brune et sa frange…Elle était magnifique comme toujours…Elle s'assit sur un banc tandis que Charlie était en retrait et l'observait longuement pour profiter du moment…

Elle s'observa un moment et en conclut que personne ne pouvait la reconnaitre à présent dans son accoutrement alors elle eut l'idée du siècle…

Rachel attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Quinn : elle regardait n' importe où pour pouvoir croiser le regard de Quinn et enfin lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire combien elle l'aimait et surtout à quel point elle lui avait manqué mais elle ne vit personne et elle attendit pendant près d'une heure toute seule sur le banc, elle désespérait…

Une fille passa et la regarda tendrement ce qui fit rougir Rachel…

Elle laissa tomber un papier au pied de Rachel puis la regarda et tourna aussi vite le dos espérant qu'elle le ramasserait et lirait son mot.

Rachel ramassa le papier et alla pour le rendre à cette fille quand elle vit sur le papier « Rachel, ne dis rien et suis moi ! »

Rachel ne comprenait pas tout ce cinéma et la suivit…Peut-être qu'elle savait ou se trouver Quinn ?

Elle suivit le pas et arriva dans Central Parc devant le saule pleureur qu'elle avait tant apprécié durant ses dernières mois, il lui rappelait Quinn…

Elle resta figée pendant quelques instants et la fille se retourna, enleva sa capuche et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de prononcer ces mots :

« Rachel…C'est moi… » D'une voix émue.

« Quinn ? » Rachel n'en croyait pas ses yeux.


	24. Chapter 24

Retrouvailles

Quinn n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Rachel était déjà blottis dans ses bras la serrant tellement fort que Quinn commençait à manquer d'airs.

Rachel resta comme ceci pendant plusieurs secondes pour ressentir enfin son cœur revivre à nouveau…Elle n'avait pas la même odeur, elle n'avait pas la même tenue habituelle, elle ressentait tout son mal-être mais c'était bien Quinn, la femme de sa vie…Rien ne comptait plus que ça.

Rachel était stupéfaite par l'apparence de Quinn : son visage s'était creusé, des traits marqués par la fatigue, une mine blanchâtre et un regard rempli de douleurs intérieurs.

Elle était habillée comme une grunch : Des cheveux en bataille avec une mèche bleue qui recouvrait une partie de son visage, un sweet à capuche délavé par le temps recouvert par une veste en sky trouée, un faux piercing en bas des lèvres et jean craqué sur une grande partie de sa cuisse gauche qui tombait sur des doc argentés.

Quinn ressentait à nouveau le bonheur en présence de Rachel mais elle avait tellement peur qu'on la démasque qu'elle ne vécut pas ce moment pleinement avec toute l'émotion adéquate. Elle regardait Rachel la dévisageait et la scrutée de haut en bas…Elle se doutait que son look et son physique avait bien changé depuis ces quelques mois…Vivre dans la rue ne facilite jamais les choses…Elle en était bien consciente mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle imaginait ces retrouvailles avec Rachel.

Elle en devenait gênée et baissa instinctivement la tête…La rue lui avait appris à mettre son orgueil de côté : moins tu te fais remarquer, moins tu auras d'ennuis.

Rachel voyait une Quinn différente mais à ces yeux, elle restait la même : celle qu'elle aimait depuis le début, celle qui lui avait manquait terriblement et surtout celle qui avait changé sa vie dans tous les sens du terme.

Immédiatement, Rachel remarqua la gêne qui se lisait peu à peu sur le visage de Quinn et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lever son menton et de la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Quinn, tu es toujours aussi belle et tu n'as pas changé pour moi, tu restes l'amour de ma vie ! Et puis, tu es plutôt sexy habillé comme ça, ça me rappelle ta période de ta dernière année de lycée…Tu es le mélange parfait entre Joann Jett et Cherie Currie : une vraie Cherry Bomb ! »

Non seulement, Quinn était rassurée par la réaction de Rachel mais aussi par sa capacité à s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Elle devrait savoir tout ça pourtant le temps et sa vie actuelle avait facilité sa faculté à oublier certains détails et Quinn voulait profiter de chaque court instant avec sa brune.

Instinctivement, elle prit les hanches de Rachel successivement par les deux mains et les rapprocha tout doucement vers elle et elle déposa un baiser langoureux comme si c'était le dernier : lent, doux mais vigoureux et sensuel.

Rachel était aux anges : elle retrouvait sa Quinn, ses baisers, sa tendresse et ce corps qui lui avait tant manquer. Pourtant, une question revenait sans arrêt dans son esprit : Pourquoi es-tu parti et surtout pourquoi vis tu comme ça ?

« Quinn…Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais ! Je ne savais plus dormir sans tes bras, ton visage me hantait chaque nuit dans mes rêves et je me pose encore la question : pourquoi as-tu disparu précipitamment ? Quinn, pourquoi vis-tu cette vie qui n'est pas la tienne ? »

Quinn redoutait ces questions mais elle se devait d'y répondre par respect pour l'amour de sa vie qu'elle avait fait attendre si longtemps.

« Mon ange, je sais que ça peut te paraître invraisemblable mais si j'ai fait ça, c'était surtout pour te protéger ! » dit Quinn d'une petite voix.

« Je sais bien mon amour mais je ne comprends absolument rien à tout ça ! Pourquoi tu as disparu du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi Nikki a été retrouvé morte dans l'hôtel ou tu as passé la nuit avec tes papiers sur elle ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Quinn ? »

« Quoi ? Nikki est morte ? » Quinn resta stoïque face à la révélation que Rachel venait de lui faire.

C'était bien plus grave que prévu et Quinn devait avant tout protégé Rachel !

Elle attrapa la main de Rachel et lui dit aussi vite :

« Je connais un endroit où on sera tranquille par contre, je te préviens, ce n'est pas le top niveau confort mais au moins, on est à l'abri de tout et on pourra parler tranquillement ! Veux-tu dormir avec moi cette nuit mon ange ? »

Rachel esquissa un large sourire et répliqua aussi vite :

« Oui, j'irais partout avec toi tant que tu me tiens chaud dans tes bras, tout me va ! »

Elles traversèrent Central Park pendant presque dix minutes et se retrouvèrent dans un petit chalet cosy qu'apparemment Quinn fréquentait souvent étant donné les affaires établis dans un coin de la pièce. Quinn installa le matelas et prit le sac de couchage puis invita Rachel à venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle. La vue était splendide : les étoiles illuminaient de toute part, la lumière de la lune reflétait sur le lac prédominant le parc et les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre avec pour seul chaleur leurs corps emmitouflées sous le duvet.

« Quinn…Et si tu me racontais dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise plutôt que de profiter de la situation ! » Rachel la regarda mi confuse mi amusée.

Quinn se mit à rire…Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu cette merveilleuse sensation de bien-être…Cela faisait tellement de bien…

« Désolé mon ange, je reprends les bonnes habitudes ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Rachel la regarda avec une telle satisfaction dans le regard : voir Quinn à nouveau être heureuse la combler de bonheur mais la curiosité était tellement forte…

« Quinn, je sais que tu veux profiter de moi et je souhaite faire la même chose mais avant tout, racontes moi ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu en arrives à changer de vie car depuis quelques mois, j'ai le cerveau en ébullition et je ne pourrais pas vivre notre nuit pleinement sans explication ! »

« Bon, ça va te paraître absolument fou cette situation mais je ne sais pas par où commencer tellement c'est compliqué ! »

« Quinn, c'est insupportable alors commences et après on verra car je ne tiens plus ! »

« D'accord, donc tout à commencer ce matin-là où j'allais faire mon jogging… »


	25. Chapter 25

Puis Quinn commença à raconter sa mésaventure…

Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir passé cette merveilleuse nuit avec Rachel que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter par cette matinée ensoleillée…Quinn avait pris l'initiative de partir courir à l'aube avant d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner, elle voulait profiter du magnifique temps pour parcourir une partie de Central Park, qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu admirer depuis son arrivée à New York.

Bien sûr, son Mp3 ne l'a quittait pas une seconde : elle parcourait sa Play List de chansons fétiches pour la motiver pendant son trajet. Successivement, elle mit en écoute Florence + The Machine, No Doubt, The XX ou encore Donna Summer, Queen…Elle avait toujours eu des gouts très éclectiques concernant la musique.

Finalement, elle tomba sur sa chanson du moment : Stand on the World du groupe Joubert Brother, cela lui donna une certaine motivation et elle accéléra sa cadence sans même s'en rendre compte.

La vue était imprenable : la lumière du soleil prenait peu à peu sa place sur les rebords du lac, les reflets s'immisçaient dans chaque recoin du parc pour laisser place aux premiers chants d'oiseaux et à la fraîche rosée du matin, elle était seule à pouvoir profiter de cette atmosphère et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Arrivée à la fin du chemin, elle se mit à ralentir et décida de prendre le petit déjeuner à emporter au premier café ouvert au coin de la rue : elle prit un cappuccino et un jus d'orange et puis quelques viennoiseries, qu'elle transporta dans un sac adapté. Elle avait besoin de marcher pour se dégourdir les jambes et prit un autre chemin pour profiter un maximum du paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Quinn était épuisée mais déterminée à passer une merveilleuse journée…

Elle prolongea le chemin, qui mena à un petit chalet construit dans un recoin du parc complétement ouvert et inhabité. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Quinn quand elle fut étonnée de voir un sac de couchage faire son apparition sur le rebord de l'entrée et un pied nu qui dépassait à peine.

Elle se dirigea vers le rebord sans prendre de risque car elle ne savait pas à quoi elle allait être exposée : New York regorgeait de tueurs et de détraqués en tout genre.

Elle vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, recroquevillés dans le sac de couchage, sans aucun signe de vie avec plusieurs marques de brulures sur le bras et une bouteille d'alcool vide posé sur son torse. Quinn se rendit compte que c'était un squat pour les paumés vu le bordel qui s'était amassé dans ce chalet : un skateboard fracassé par terre, des mégots écrasés au sol, des bouteilles en vrac et des seringues dispersées.

Elle s'approcha de plus près pour écouter le pouls de cet homme, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui semblait familier…

Elle regarda attentivement son visage : le même gabarit, les mêmes traits fins, ses cheveux mi- longs bruns avec une dread bleue, qui lui arrivait au bord de l'épaule, ses lèvres fines, son nez retroussé et ses pommettes saillantes…

Elle eut le choc de sa vie : elle avait devant elle l'ex qu'elle avait fréquentait deux ans auparavant durant l'été : Dim, le skateur de sa période Skanks, mort !

Elle appela aussitôt les secours pour signaler le corps et attendu devant le chalet l'arrivée des policiers et des médecins légistes.

Elle commença à avoir la gorge serrée en voyant l'horrible spectacle qui s'agitait devant ses yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri de désespoir en voyant l'état déplorable de Dim et elle remarqua les brûlures sur son bras, elle eut un flash, qui la fit remonter deux ans en arrière lors de cette fameuse soirée qui tourna mal.

« Queen, tu te ramènes ou quoi là ? On fait que ça de t'attendre ? Tu foutais quoi ? » Clama Mackenzie.

« J'arrive, deux secondes, tu as le feu au cul ou quoi, tu sais pas attendre ! » Dit-elle énervée.

« T'apprendras que j'ai toujours le feu au cul et je parie que t'étais encore à l'auditorium avec ces pouilleux de chanteurs de merde ! Queen, je t'ai accepté dans le gang car t'avais de la gueule et du cran mais faut pas me la faire à l'envers alors t'arrêtes de traîner de nouveau avec eux sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends ! » Dit-elle avec défi.

Quinn avait pris des engagements envers le gang et en partie pour Dim mais elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était engagée vraiment et elle prit peu à peu conscience au fil des semaines de quoi ces filles étaient capables mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire : Elle était Quinn Fabray !

« Arrêtes Mackenzie, c'est bon, on a compris ! De toute manière, je traîne plus avec eux alors arrêtes de faire ta parano ! On peut y aller à ce squat organisé ou tu comptes rester là à m'échauffer les oreilles encore longtemps ! » Quinn s'énervait crescendo.

« Je sais bien que depuis que la bonasse de brune est venue te voir pour te supplier de revenir, tu penses qu'à ça et arrêtes de me raconter des bobards Queen, tu me la fais pas à moi, j'ai peut-être lâché les études mais je connais bien la vie et les gens, moi je te le dis ! Alors si tu veux pas que je lui refasse le portrait histoire qu'elle ferme une bonne fois pour toute sa grande gueule, t'as intérêt à rester dans les rangs et suivre le gang ! »

Quinn s'avisa de dire quoi que soit d'autre car elle se rendit compte que Mackenzie ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde, elle en eut même peur et à partir de cet instant, dès qu'elle s'énervait, Quinn attrapait le genre de frissons qui perdurent car elle savait que c'était le genre de filles qui pouvaient vite perdre les pédales.

Ronnie et Sheila attendaient à l'arrière de la Jeep tandis que Mackenzie prenait place côté conducteur et Quinn s'assit côté passager.

Arrivée au skate parc, Elle rejoint Dim, avec qui elle était restée en bon terme malgré leurs relations de l'été, elle le préférait comme ami car les mecs, elle en avait fini, beaucoup trop compliqué à gérer pour elle depuis quelques temps.

Les Skanks avaient pour défi chaque soir de ramener des thunes venus de nulle part et on se faisait une soirée « improvisée » comme disait si bien Mackenzie : alcools, drogues, bagarres et quelques fois des délits sans importances.

Quinn aimait le côté délurée de leurs soirées mais elle craignait qu'un jour, Mackenzie parte en vrille et c'était bien là le problème de Dim, qui voulait décrocher du gang mais étant l'ex de Mackenzie, il savait de quoi elle était capable et un pacte restait un pacte à jamais selon elle.

Malheureusement, ce soir-là, c'était champi au programme et Quinn ne cautionnait pas les drogues dures mais elle devait se la fermer car Mackenzie avait une annonce importante à faire : la soirée de l'année car ils allaient faire une virée et faire des grabuges dans le quartier chic de Lima.

Quinn ne pensait pas que tout cela tournerait aussi mal…

Sheila ne pouvait pas venir car elle était encore en conditionnel à cause d'une bagarre qui avait dégénérées et Ronnie prétexta un compte à régler à un gars qui lui devait des thunes.

Quinn se trouva coincée avec Mackenzie mais Dim intervenu en claquant :

« Mack, je sais que tu veux délirer mais tu veux en venir ou dans tout ça ? Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Emmènes pas Quinn dans ton merdier sinon je te le pardonnerais pas ! » Dim avait peur de sa réaction.

Elle arriva brusquement vers lui en lui administrant une gifle en plein fouet sur son visage, qui devenu blême puis elle en profita pour lui attraper le bras et lui brûla le bras avec le bout de son mégot de cigarette.

Quinn se mit en travers…

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Mackenzie ! Merde, réagis ! » Quinn était à deux doigts de la gifler en retour mais Mack ne lui en a pas laissé le temps.

« Queen, la reine des glaces comme on laisse l'entendre et bien, on va voir si tu as du sang froid et de la gueule, si tu me suis et tu fais ce que je te dis, je te laisserais repartir du gang sans accros sinon, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer et ta bonnasse de brune va en prendre pleins son grade, si je me trompe pas, tas le béguin pour elle ! » Mack sortit un ricanement mesquin de sa bouche.

Quinn se mit hors d'elle, elle se jeta sur Mack et alla pour lui administrer un coup de poing des plus vifs mais la rebelle esquiva le coup et la prit par le bras et prit l'ascendant sur elle et Quinn se retrouvait à terre avec le bras coincé, la menaçant à la gorge d'un couteau acéré.

« Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis Queen ! Je pense que t'as plutôt intérêt ! »

Dim ne pouvait plus contrôler Mack et il me regarda partir sans rien dire…

Quinn avait envie de lui crier dessus, de le taper et de lui exprimer toute sa rage et la lâcheté dont il faisait preuve mais rien ne sortait car Quinn savait qu'il était impuissant désormais face à Mack et que Quinn devait en finir avec toutes ces conneries et surtout protéger Rachel, c'était sa seule motivation.

Arrivée dans le quartier huppé de Lima, Mack et Quinn firent quelques tours de voitures avant de se garer devant une maison.

Mack commença enfin à décrocher un mot :

« Bon, on y va, on fait vite, on prend ce qu'on a besoin et on se casse vite ! » Dit-elle mi nerveuse mi excitée.

« Attends, tu comptes pas cambrioler cette maison ? » Quinn commença à regretter amèrement son alliance avec les skanks.

« Bien sûr que si et tu vas te magner si tu veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer ! »

Quinn hésita et Mack rétablit la situation à sa vraie nature : le dominant étant le couteau et le dominé étant elle dans un état second.

Sous le coup de la menace, Quinn finit par suivre Mackenzie, qui filait déjà derrière la porte, qui menait au jardin.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne dans la maison ? » Dit Quinn inquiète.

« Mais tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ! J'ai vérifié avant qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » Dit Mackenzie, excédée.

Elles entrèrent par la baie vitrée du jardin, grâce à l'astuce infaillible de Mackenzie : un pied de biche qui décrocha la serrure de la porte, menant au salon.

Mackenzie commença à prendre un sac poubelle et fourra plusieurs objets de valeurs dans son sac et Quinn devait faire le guet.

Soudain, Mackenzie arrêta et lui dit avec défi :

« Bon, maintenant à toi de jouer ! Tu vas dans les chambres, prends tout ce que tu peux : argents, bijoux et on se casse ! Surtout fais vite, je n'voudrais pas devoir refaire ta belle gueule si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Quinn s'exécuta sans broncher une seule fois, elle avait trop peur et puis elle se disait qu'après tout ça, tout serait fini et ainsi elle protégeait Rachel. C'était sa seule motivation et bizarrement, Quinn trouvait cela normal, elle savait au fond d'elle que depuis leurs conversations dans les toilettes du lycée, elle l'aimait bien plus que ce qu'elle le laissait croire.

Arrivée dans une des chambres vides, elle entendit du bruit venant de la salle de bain et s'approcha doucement et elle vit un vieux monsieur immobile, allongé par terre, qui souffrait en silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : elle n'était pas censée être dans cette maison, elle n'était pas censée être dans cette situation et pourtant elle y était et à cet instant, Quinn regretta amèrement sa rébellion envers tous ceux qui l'avait aidé : le glee club, sa mère, Rachel…

Elle voulut faire demi-tour et s'enfuir le plus loin possible mais il était déjà trop tard, le monsieur entendit ses pas qui grinçaient sur le parquet du couloir et il hurla aussitôt :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait, venez m'aider ! Je suis bloqué dans la salle de bain ! » Dit-il avec désespoir.

Quinn ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne âgée dans cette condition…

Elle entra et puis s'installa près du monsieur et lui prit la main pour le réconforter.

« Vous êtes l'infirmière de nuit ? Dites, vous allez m'aider ? Ma fille ne m'a pas prévenue que vous alliez être en retard. Je suis tombé et je n'arrive pas à me relever et mon infirmière à démissionner car j'étais trop pénible ! »

Quinn comprit qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête et qu'il était livré à lui-même depuis quelques heures alors elle le réconforta en lui disant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je vais demander de l'aide ! »

Mackenzie entendit un hurlement et monta aussi vite qu'elle le put et découvrit Quinn agenouillé auprès d'une personne âgée, elle l'observa et décida d'intervenir.

« Tu fous quoi là Queen, viens on se casse, laisse le ce vieux de toute façon, il va mourir dans sa pisse ! »

« Tas pas honte de dire ça, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça voyons, il a besoin d'aide ! »

Quinn était effarée par la méchanceté de Mackenzie et son sang-froid sans limite.

« Oui Queen et tu vas lui mettre ses couches, le coucher et lui raconter une histoire ! Putain, merde on à autre chose à foutre, on se casse, on a plus rien à faire dans le coin ! »

Quinn ne comptait pas laisser le vieillard sans aucune assistance alors elle prit son portable et commença à composer le numéro des urgences quand Mackenzie lui prit des mains et le mit dans sa poche et lui dit :

« T'as vraiment rien compris, on va se faire choper si tu appelles les urgences, qu'est-ce que tu crois, ils vont nous poser des questions alors laisse le tomber ce vieillard, il va bien clamser un jour ! »

« Je ne veux pas être associé à tout ça Mack alors j'assume et je reste là ! »

Voulant Quinn butée sur ses positions, Mack décida, sous l'effet des champis, de l'agrippait par le bras et frappa soudainement le vieillard à la tête avec son pied de biche, qui tomba inerte sous le coup violent.

« Maintenant, tu es complice avec moi alors tu peux plus rien faire ! Alors cassons nous avant que je te réserve le même sort ! »

Quinn partit avec une telle fureur en elle et voir ce corps inerte la bouleversait tellement qu'elle en fit des cauchemars par la suite…Elle avait atteint le fond et elle ne voulait qu'une chose : retrouver à sa vie d'avant.

Avant de rentrer chacun de leurs côtés, Mack prévenue Quinn :

« Si tu parles ou tu me balances, je te préviens que je reviendrais te refaire ta belle gueule alors tiens-toi à carreau et tout ira bien ! Je te libère du gang, t'es vraiment pas à la hauteur de mes espérances ! Allez casses toi, j'ai plus rien à faire avec toi ! »

Malheureusement, Mack se fit choper par les flics quelques semaines après car elle s'était faite repérée dans le quartier pour plusieurs cambriolages et quelqu'un l'avait formellement identifié.

Quinn savait que personne ne la suspecterait mais elle savait que seul elle et Dim était au courant du cambriolage.

Mack prit un an et demi ferme pour infraction et meurtre mais Quinn savait que Mack reviendrait dans sa vie un jour ou l'autre pour se venger.

Elle reprit sa vie d'avant sans rien dire…Une seule chose lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là : Beth.

Elle resta prostrée durant vingt longues minutes avant l'arrivée des secours qui embarquèrent le corps et qui prirent sa déposition. Quinn se demandait comment Dim en été arrivé là. Sa question restera sans réponse.

Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas ces papiers d'identités sur elle…La dernière fois qu'elle les avait eu, c'était dans la chambre d'hôtel…Merde, elle les avait oublié là-bas…

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps pour aller les chercher et retourner à l'appartement retrouver Rachel. Décidément, sa journée commençait sous de mauvais augures…

Elle prit le métro pour atteindre l'hôtel et rentra pour demander des renseignements à la réceptionniste.

La réceptionniste était au téléphone, discutant avec une amie…

« Oui, je t'assure et puis il a eu le culot de me dire que cela ne signifiait rien pour lui, que c'était sans importance ! Mais tu te rends compte, quel enfoiré ! »

« Excusez-moi ! Je suis venue chez vous il y a deux jours et j'ai dû oublier mes papiers d'identités, est ce que vous les auriez retrouvé par hasard ? »

La réceptionniste ne dénia même pas lui répondre mais sa collègue arriva au même moment et entendit sa question.

« Oui, Mademoiselle, je viens juste de les retrouver comme vous me l'aviez demandé mais je pensais que vous étiez monté dans la chambre pour récupérer votre agenda, vous avez fait vite ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Quinn resta sceptique.

« Je vous ai vu arrivé il y a dix minutes, je ne suis pas folle ! »

Quinn trouvait cette situation très louche et voulait s'assurer de ce qui se passait.

« Je pense que vous avez dû me confondre avec ma sœur jumelle, je vais aller la rejoindre et voir ce qu'elle fait ! »

La réceptionniste acquiesça.

Quinn se demandait bien qui pouvait usurper son identité…

Nikki…Cela ne pouvait être que Nikki…

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre ou elle avait séjournée et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit…

Elle arriva dans la chambre voisine et par miracle, la porte était ouverte, elle rentra à pas de loup et entendit deux voix distinctes : celle de Nikki et une autre voix féminine…

Elle se rapprocha du mur pour mieux entendre leurs voix et là, elle reconnut cette voix rauque et féminine menaçante : Mack.

Elle était sortie de prison…Elle revenait…Elle entendit un bruit sourd et puis plus rien…Elle reconnut seulement les pas lourds de Mack qui traversait la pièce en faisant des allés retour…

Quinn savait à présent qu'elle la recherchait et qu'elle allait lui faire la peau…

Elle n'avait rien dit mais Dim l'avait prévenue…Quelqu'un qui balance doit en payer le prix fort…

Elle devait partir au plus vite et ne jamais revenir…Elle sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre et faillit trébucher mais se rattrapa de justesse et traversa le toit puis atterrit par une issue de secours et elle se retrouva dans New York sans nulle part où aller : sans argent, sans papiers et sans abri…

Elle ne pouvait plus rester auprès de Rachel : elle savait que si Mack la retrouvait, elle s'en prendrait à celle qu'elle aime et ça Quinn ne le supporterait jamais.

Quinn finit son récit :

« Et puis j'ai passé quelques nuits dehors avant qu'Argos me trouve un soir devant notre saule pleureur et puis j'avais peur que Mack ne me retrouve alors j'ai changé de prénom pour être sûre. Argos était quelqu'un de confiance alors je suis restée pour être en sécurité mais pendant tout ce temps mon ange, je n'ai pensé que à toi et je te voyais chaque jour sans pouvoir te toucher ni t'embrasser ou encore te prendre dans mes bras ! Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais ! »

Rachel la regarda droit dans les yeux puis la gifle partit toute seule sans que même Rachel puisse se contrôler et Quinn prit la claque sans rien dire.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » Dit-elle en relâchant toute la pression.

Elle prit Quinn dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit :

« Tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi comme ça Quinn Fabray et on va affronter cette Mack ensemble ! ».

Quinn regarda sa brune avec tendresse puis toute la pression de ses derniers mois se relâcha par un sanglot profond enfouis entre sa gorge.

« Mon ange, je comprends que tout ce que tu as subi a dû être éprouvant et je suis là maintenant et je sais que tu as fait tout ça pour me protéger, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais me donner ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent l'une contre l'autre…Elles ne savaient pas de quoi demain seraient fait…Elles s'étaient retrouver, c'était l'essentiel.

Quinn devait affronter Mack avant qu'elle ne la retrouve…


	26. Chapter 26

La vie est ainsi faite...Certains moments sont faits de souffrances mais quelquefois, on remercie chaque seconde passée quand on le vit avec l'être aimé.

Quinn était là, dans un petit chalet minuscule en plein Central Parc au beau milieu de la grande ville de New-York, regardant l'aube se lever doucement et n'ayant plus aucune connexion avec son ancienne vie mais le simple fait d'avoir l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras l'a comblée amplement.

Elle avait vécu tant de choses ses derniers mois et la pression n'avait pas pu s'échapper car Quinn Fabray ne laissait rien paraître néanmoins quand Rachel Berry faisait son apparition, rien n'était plus pareil, son cœur parlait pour elle.

Sa belle brune était rester blottis contre elle toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil de peur de ne plus revoir ce visage qui l'apaisait tant. Rachel était de nouveau dans sa vie et Quinn ne pouvait se résigner à la quitter mais pourtant si elle voulait affronter son passé, elle se devait de protéger Rachel encore quelques temps.

Son visage arborait des traits si paisibles tel un ange endormi...Quinn restait en admiration devant ce spectacle si bouleversant. Cela semblait pourtant si simple et banale mais pour Quinn, c'était bien plus : c'était la certitude d'un amour profond et sincère, d'un respect mutuel, d'une confiance sans faille et d'une complicité indéniable qui se cachait derrière cette simple image que reflétait Rachel.

Quinn prit délicatement la tête de Rachel pour la poser sur le duvet, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller et se retira pour fumer car elle sentait son corps bouillonnait par la nervosité, le manque, la peur.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée par ou commencer pour se défaire de cette histoire de meurtre car elle savait bien que Mack ne la lâcherait pas de si tôt.

Sa cigarette se consumait tellement vite...Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait sans pouvoir rien faire, son accoutumance à la cigarette était devenue fréquente, c'était le seul vice qu'elle avait trouver pour pouvoir se calmer mais non sans conséquence.

Rachel se retournait sans arrêt puis finit par se réveiller par l'odeur de fumée qui persistait dans l'air. Elle s'éveilla tout doucement pour apercevoir Quinn au bord du chalet, dans ses pensées avec une cigarette entièrement consumée, qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

Rachel savait une chose : Quinn était le genre de personne qui intériorisait toutes ces émotions, quitte à paraître froide et sans cœur car elle ne voulait pas être dévoilé, percé à vif...Sa plus grande peur : la souffrance.

Rachel savait désormais que le cœur de Quinn était toute à elle mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle devrait repartir de nouveau seule pour régler son passé et ainsi garder son bonheur intacte.

Elle se leva délicatement, sans faire de bruit pour se diriger vers l'entrée du chalet puis enlaça tout doucement la taille de Quinn, qui sursauta sans le vouloir.

« Je t'ai fait peur mon ange ? » Rachel esquissa son plus beau sourire.

« Tu sais très bien que seule ta présence me rassure... » Dit-elle avec une certaine sérénité.

« J'ai beau me dire que tu es sincère, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Quinn...Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu trembles ? » Rachel commença à s'inquiéter.

Quinn n'arrivait pas à cacher sa peur devant Rachel...

« Mon ange, dis moi la vérité ! »

Quinn craqua et se mit soudain à débiter un flot de paroles absurdes et improbables :

« J'ai tellement peur Rachel, si tu savais comme j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose juste parce que j'ai voulu te revoir, te serrer contre moi, t'avoir à nouveau avec moi ! Et si Mack nous avait suivis et qu'elle connaissait l'endroit ou je vis ou pire ton appartement et qu'elle vienne s'en prendre à toi en pleine nuit sans que je ne puisse rien faire, ou qu'elle te kidnappe après tes cours ! Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire à présent : attendre que le pire arrive et ne rien dire, ne plus te revoir à nouveau, devoir me contenter de vivre sans toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien et après ? Et après, je fais quoi moi sans toi ? Regardes moi, tu es ma raison de vivre, mon seul bonheur et je ne laisserais personne, tu m'entends personne te faire du mal ! » Quinn était bouleversée.

« Quinn, reprends toi, calmes toi et respires doucement ! Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre envie mais tu dois le faire, tu le sais bien même si ça me déchire le cœur de devoir à nouveau me séparer de toi ! Je suis tellement heureuse et soulagée d'avoir eu ne serait ce qu'une nuit dans tes bras, je t'aime tellement mon amour, on ne peut nous enlever ce pourquoi on croit si fort ! »

Quinn était soulagée par les paroles de Rachel mais pourtant la culpabilité de devoir à nouveau se séparer de sa belle brune était devenue pesante.

Pour la rassurer, Rachel lui promis une chose : si Quinn ne la voyait pas sortir des cours chaque soir à la même heure, elle pourrait passer à l'appartement à 1h du matin pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Dans le cas contraire, elle devait se tenir à distance pour être sur de ne pas se faire repérer.

Rachel regarda Quinn, lui caressa son visage, repositionna sa mèche de cheveux puis l'embrassa passionnément et se blottit dans ses bras, comme pour la rassurer un peu plus.

Quinn profita des derniers instants avec celle qu'elle aimé et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se séparer sinon la rupture serait d'autant plus difficile.

« J'attendrais que tu sois partie pour prendre la direction opposée... »

Rachel ne put exprimer sa tristesse, elle partait en s'éloignant à nouveau de celle qu'elle aimé mais sans trop savoir si elle l'a reverrait un jour.


	27. Chapter 27

Only exception

Juste pouvoir effleurer ses longs cheveux bruns pendant son sommeil ou se délecter de l'odeur de son parfum qu'elle gardait dans son cou pendant des heures, cela aurait suffit amplement aux yeux de Quinn car elle voulait l'essentiel : son Unique.

Ce sentiment qui vous tombe dessus sans crier gare et qui bouleverse toute votre vie, votre quotidien. Un sentiment d'appartenance à un cœur, une âme qui est la seule à comprendre vos pensées, vos faiblesses et vos plus profondes blessures sans que rien ne soit révélée.

C'est assez perturbant de savoir que quelqu'un puisse vous connaître alors que vous avez déjà du mal à vous comprendre vous même et que rien qu'un seul regard, un seul geste réalisé par cette personne vous plonge soit dans le plus profond des soulagements ou dans une immense torture car l'unique amour est exceptionnel, il bouleverse tout vos convictions, vos choix et surtout votre âme.

Elle était restée prostrée là pendant plus d'une demi heure ne sachant si elle devait courir pour retenir celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ou devoir faire face à son passé pour enfin entrevoir son avenir.

Plus la silhouette de Rachel s'éloignait, plus la douleur qui la tiraillait au plus profond d'elle même était intolérable. Son souffle devenait irrégulier, elle sentait son cœur se fissurait peu à peu, sa peau frissonnait déjà face au manque de ce corps si familier...Une promesse qui s'envolait de nouveau et c'était la mélancolie qui reprenait sa place.

Quinn avait su trouver le courage pour repartir vers sa vie d'aujourd'hui : le squat, Argos et son quotidien auprès des autres marginaux.

A son arrivée, Argos eut une réaction assez étrange : il paraissait inquiet et c'était bien la première fois que Quinn voyait Argos avoir ce sentiment depuis que Sparsiath s'était échappé pour aller faire des folies avec la chienne de Casey au deuxième étage.

« Putain mais Charlie, tu étais passé ou ? On se fait du mouron ! Qu'est ce que tu as foutu toute la nuit ! On t'a cherché partout avec Casey ! »

« Argos, mais qu'est ce qui te prend, je t'avais prévenu que je passais la nuit dehors ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Pourquoi tu es inquiet pour moi, y a vraiment pas de quoi ! » Quinn semblait perturbée par l'ambiance qui régnait dans le squat, tout le monde la scrutait.

« Non mais t'aurais du voir la gonzesse qui est passé hier soir quelques heures après ton départ, elle m'a vraiment fait flipper pourtant il m'en faut beaucoup pour qu'on me file la pétoche mais elle faisait froid dans le dos ! Elle cherchait après toi et elle était en pétard comme personne, je te jure, elle à menacée tout le monde de les buter si on disait pas ou tu crécher et elle à voulu blesser Casey avec son couteau mais Sparsiath lui à bouffer le bras et elle est partie en gueulant qu'elle reviendrait pour t'avoir ! Charlie, tu t'es foutu dans quelle merde pour avoir eu affaire à cette chtarbé ?!»

Soudain, Quinn fut prise d'une crise d'angoisse : elle n'entendait plus vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Sparsiath aboyait au loin et elle sentait à peine Argos la transportant jusqu'à son matelas, Casey lui rapporta de l'eau et Argos l'a recouvrit avec la couette.

« Charlie, reviens parmi nous, tu nous à foutu la trouille avec tes conneries ! »

« Je vais bien...Ça va allez, vous inquiétez pas... » Quinn ne se remettait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : Mack savait ou elle dormait...Ça voulait dire que Rachel devait être en danger.

Pris de panique, Quinn essaya de se relever du mieux qu'elle pu mais son corps était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit et Argos lui fit bien comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Quinn ne pu retenir la détresse qui l'envahissait inéluctablement.

« Argos, Laisses moi y aller, je peux pas rester la sans savoir si elle va bien ! » Quinn lâcha toute sa détresse en se débattant contre Argos qui la maintenait au lit coûte que coûte, vu son état.

Quinn le regarda avec une tel noirceur et une telle envie de se battre qu'il comprit pourquoi Charlie avait cette souffrance en elle : elle avait déjà perdu une fois l'amour de sa vie et elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre une seconde fois.

« Charlie, calmes toi, ça sert à rien ton foutu bordel, tu peux pas partir dans ton état, tu as fais un malaise, faut que tu reprennes des forces et après on en reparlera ! »

« Mais putain, tu comprends absolument rien ! J'ai quitter l'amour de ma vie pour pouvoir la protéger de mes conneries du passé et finalement ça n'a servit à rien car Mack à finalement su me retrouver et qui me dit qu'elle est pas déjà dans son appartement en train de la séquestrer! Mais putain, c'est bien la dernière chose que je voudrais qu'elle puisse avoir : mon Unique, la seule chose qui m'a rendu heureuse pendant ces putains de semaines et je laisserais personne y toucher, tu m'entends Argos ! Absolument personne ! Alors sois tu es avec moi ou soit tu es contre moi sous peine de t'en prendre une sévère ! Alors tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Car je peux t'assurer que j'ai tellement de haine et de colère en moi que je peux tout casser à l'instant ou je te parle! Parole de Quinn Fabray.» Quinn n'avait même pas réaliser qu'elle venait de dévoiler son identité devant tout le squat sous le regard ébahi d'Argos et de Casey.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Quinn ? Pas mal même si je préfère Charlie ! Quinn, dis toi bien une chose : on est pas la pour te juger quoi que tu es pu faire par le passé, on va t'aider à récupérer ton ancienne vie, quoi qu'il arrive mais tu peux pas partir dans ton état ! Reposes toi une ou deux heures et on te réveillera et on t 'accompagnera ! » Argos savait quoi dire quand c'était nécessaire.

« Mais tu te rends pas compte dans quoi tu t'embarques avec mes histoires, je sais que Mack est capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour m'avoir et surtout à blesser ceux que j'aime ! » Quinn baissa la tête par signe de désespoir.

Argos lui releva tout doucement le menton et lui dit simplement :

« J'ai pu avoir un avant goût de ces prouesses tu sais mais j'ai envie de t'aider après tout, on est une communauté, on doit se serrer les coudes en cas de galère et je sais que tu pourras pas y arriver seule donc je t'offre mon aide, ne la refuses pas par simple fierté et penses surtout à celle que tu aimes !On vient te chercher dans quelques heures le temps pour toi de te remettre d'aplomb et on va aller lui botter le cul à cette Mack de médeu, j'en fais mon affaire ! Sparsiath, tu te sens de mordre quelques bras pour aider Quinnie ! »

Sparsiath remua la queue et aboya, comme pour signifier son approbation a ce que venait de dire son maître.

Quinn savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être tomber sur Argos mais elle ne savait pas encore comment lui dire combien elle le remerciait d'avoir été là pendant ces quelques mois, elle n'en avait pas la force.

Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle savait qu'elle devait attendre que son corps soit de nouveau en condition pour affronter les heures à venir. Elle fouilla son sac pour y trouver ses cigarettes et par la même occasion un mp3 avec un mot écrit par Rachel :

« Mon ange, je n'ai pas voulu te poser plus de questions sur ta vie actuelle et je pense que tu n'es pas encore prête à me répondre pour le moment et je le comprends parfaitement. J'ai voulu te faire ce cadeau pour que tu puisses penser à moi à toute heure et que tu te sentes un peu moins seule. J'aurais voulu interrompre le temps pour qu'on soit encore quelques heures à deux mais je me doutais bien que tout à un prix et que ton départ était inévitable.

Mets la chanson 22, tu comprendras quand tu l'écouteras.

Saches que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, tu resteras mon Unique ! Je t'aime.»

Quinn ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ou être heureuse : elle se sentait entièrement dépassée par les événements qui s'enchaînaient mais malgré l'absence de Rachel, l'attention qu'elle lui avait faite lui donner du baume au cœur et elle alluma aussitôt le mp3 et mis directement la chanson 22 et vit affiché Only exception de Paramore .

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And i watched  
As he tried to re-assemble it

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darlin',  
You, are, the only exception  
But, you, are, the only exception  
But, you, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe i know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And i've always lived like this  
Keeping it comfortable,  
distance, and up until now  
I'd sworn to myself that I'm content

With loneliness  
Because none of it  
was ever worth the risk, but...

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Oh

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing.

Cette chanson représentait tellement pour elle...

Elle afficha le genre de sourire béat qu'on arrive pas à détacher tellement on se sent aimé et protéger. A cet instant, elle aurait tant voulu avoir Rachel auprès d'elle juste pour avoir un moment de plénitude totale . Quinn se contenta de la musique pour apaiser son corps et son esprit, ce qui lui valut en quelques minutes un voyage dans le monde merveilleux des songes.

Il était déjà 18h et Rachel sortait à peine de ces cours mais la journée fut interminable pour plusieurs raisons : Quinn était en continue dans ses pensées et la fatigue accumulée se sentait de plus en plus, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne s'endorme pas en cours de théorie sur l'art contemporain.

Elle sortit en trombe de NYADA et fit un détour chez le teinturier ou elle devait récupérer sa tenue de scène pour sa première représentation pour Funny Girl dans une semaine.

C'était bien le dernier sujet de conversation qu'elle voulait aborder avec Quinn, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis des mois et la croyant presque morte, Rachel parcourut le reste du chemin dans ses pensées : est ce que toute cette histoire va s'arrêter un jour et aurons nous droit au bonheur une bonne fois pour toute ?

Elle fut tellement perturbée qu'elle sentit à peine une main l'agrippait à l'angle de son appartement et l'attira violemment dans la ruelle avoisinante.

« Tais-toi si tu veux rester en vie Berry ! Maintenant écoutes moi bien , tu vas me suivre sans dire un mot dans la fourgonnette et surtout, ne te retournes pas ou tu auras la visite de ce cher cuter qui se situe sur ton beau visage, tu ne voudrais pas gâcher tes chances de réussir à Broadway ! Je t'emmène là ou tout à commencer et on attendra sagement la venue de ta chère et tendre Quinn Fabray et on verra si elle tient autant à toi qu'elle le dit ! On à des comptes à régler elle et moi ! »

Rachel n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se fit balancer à l'arrière de la camionnette en quelques secondes et sa vie bascula de nouveau.


	28. Chapter 28

Je ne rêve plus

Quinn se réveilla en sursaut avec une sensation étrange dans la poitrine : celle qui vous contracte entièrement jusqu'aux plus infimes des nerfs, à vous en faire des frissons dans chaque parcelle de votre peau. Son corps avait subit la tempête durant ses quelques heures de sommeils : son tee shirt dégoulinant de transpirations, des marques visibles de lacérations sur sa poitrine et ce cauchemar, qu'elle avait encore en tête par flashs ininterrompus.

Tout son être réclamait Rachel, elle se mit à hurler son nom de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de ce poids, qui la compressait tant depuis son réveil. Elle se leva précipitamment pour prendre ses affaires et partir mais elle eut à peine le temps car Argos l'avait déjà intercepter par le bras et plaquer contre le mur de force.

« Laisses moi partir Argos, je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus ici alors que Rachel est sûrement en danger, c'est encré en moi, je sens sa détresse ! Putain mais pourquoi tu réagis pas, merde ! Tout ce que je te dis, tu t'en balances ! En fin de compte, tu m'as mentis depuis le début, tu voulais pas m'aider, c'est ça ? C'est ça ?! » Quinn le secoua brutalement pour le faire réagir mais rien n'y fait, Argos ne bronchait pas. Elle essaya de faire face à son regard et la seule expression qu'elle put déceler était de la tristesse.

Quinn commença à se calmer puis analysa Casey ainsi que les quelques squatteurs autour d'eux et la même atmosphère lui revient en tête quelques mois auparavant.

Hôpital, Lima:

Elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux découvrant une chambre inconnue avec pour seule compagnie des dizaines de fils reliées à des machines, faisant un bruit incessant et une douleur atroce à la tête ainsi qu'une sensation étrange dans les jambes. Ces premiers regards se portèrent vers sa mère, qui s'était endormie sur une chaise, juste à côté de son chevet, lui remplis de fleurs ou de cartes de visites.

Elle pouvait apercevoir l'écriture de Rachel sur l'une des cartes posées à l'extrémité de la table de chevet, avec une étoile dorée qui reflétait très nettement à travers le papier, cela lui procura un sourire. Elle se mit a vouloir bouger mais sans grand intérêt car elle ne sentait plus rien à partir de son bassin jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, elle laissa sa main se diriger instinctivement vers la carte mais Judy s'écria soudainement en prenant la main de sa fille :

« Infirmière, ma fille vient de se réveiller ! Elle est réveillée ! » Elle affichait le genre de sourire apaisée mais néanmoins inquiet.

Quinn vit toute une bande de blouse blanche arrivait à grande vitesse vers elle : l'auscultation dura au moins cinq minutes : check des pupilles selon l'un, coordination des mouvements selon l'autre ou encore la vérification d'une quelconque perte de mémoire selon les dires d'un grand monsieur au cheveux grisonnant.

« Mademoiselle, rassurez vous, vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez eu un accident sur la route, nous avons déceler un traumatisme crânien et quelques contusions sur votre corps mais tout à été pris à temps, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous me suivez ? »

« Oui, j'ai l'air si idiote que ça pour que vous me parliez comme ça ! »

Quinn trouvait ça louche qu'on la prenne avec des pincettes, on lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

« Quinnie, voyons, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta répartie, excusez-là docteur. » Judy affichait une certaine gêne face à la situation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Fabray, votre fille montre sa force de caractère, c'est bon signe pour la suite. »

« La suite ? De quoi vous parlez ? Je comprends absolument rien Maman, expliques moi ! » Quinn sentait que rien de bon n'allait être dit.

« Ma chérie...Je... » Judy semblait complètement perdue.

« Ce que votre mère essaye de vous dire Mademoiselle Fabray, c'est que votre accident à laisser des séquelles assez importantes sur votre moelle épinière, le genre de séquelles qu'on ne peut soigner que par la patience, la kinésithérapie et beaucoup d'espoirs... »

Voilà, la tension avait augmentait d'un cran et moi, j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans mon lit, d'être juste un esprit dans le mauvais corps, d'être l'objet d'études de tout ses cons en blouse blanche. Je n'ai su réagir que par la méchanceté, je devais être seule impérativement.

« Sortez tous de cette chambre !Allez sortez, je vous dis, vous avez pas compris ou je dois vous le dire en plusieurs langues ! Dégagez de là !Vous voulez que je vous botte le cul ...Non, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas le faire!Partez ! » Elle

hurlait avec une telle rage, que tout le personnel l'entendait du bout du couloir.

Ma colère était devenue mon seule moyen d'expression à cet instant, même ma mère sortit en trombe derrière les médecins, ne sachant quoi dire à part peut-être un regard de désolation, que j'aurais voulu éviter.

J'étais seule face à ma colère, mon amertume et le seul moment que j'ai retenu, ce fut cette phrase pour Rachel « Je suis sur le chemin ».

Ça voulait dire tellement de choses pour moi à cet instant : l'acceptation de soi, le destin trouvé, la résignation et tant d'autres choses qui me ramenait à toi Rachel : la fille qui à remit en cause toutes mes idées, mes principes, mes illusions et qui m'a fait découvrir la personne que je ne voulais pas connaître : moi-même.

Je reportais mon attention sur cette carte, la tenant contre moi et j'y sentais tellement de complexité, de non dits, le simple fait de penser à Rachel me calma, c'est fou l'effet qu'elle a sur moi parfois.

J'ouvris la carte lentement et y découvrit un petit mot de tendresse :

« Quinn, j'espère que tu te réveilleras très vite car ton absence me manque terriblement. Malgré les événements récents, saches que rien ne peut gâcher notre amitié et je serais toujours là pour toi, te savoir dans cette situation me brise le cœur, je me sens tellement coupable de ce qu'il t'arrive mais je prie chaque soir pour ton retour parmi nous...Tu es une battante et tu vaux tellement mieux que ce que tu penses, crois moi. Je t'embrasse. »

Rachel

Quinn sentit son corps réagir à chaque mot, chaque phrase prononcé dans le creux de son esprit comme un électrochoc. Désormais, sa seule volonté était de marcher pour qu'elle puisse lire dans le regard de Rachel de la fierté.

New York, aujourd'hui

A présent, j'étais face à des personnes différentes, un endroit différent pourtant la même ambiance avait refait surface, la même sensation se logeait dans le creux de ma poitrine. Je me sentais tellement désemparée par les successions d'événements qui avait affluer ces dernières semaines que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Argos me faisait signe de m'asseoir depuis un long moment.

« Quinn, assieds-toi, je pense que tu es encore perchée, descends d'un cran, relax, t'inquiètes pas, on est là, on va t'aider mais ça ne sert à rien d'aller à l'appartement de ta dulcinée, elle n'y sera pas... Mack l'a emmenée.»

Argos baissa les yeux sans même s'en apercevoir, un signe de culpabilité se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu sais des choses que je devrais savoir peut être Argos?! Dis le moi tout de suite avant que je pète un câble et que je fous tout en l'air, j'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant ! »

Quinn essaya de le menacer pour voir si ça avait son effet mais Argos maintenait son expression figée et Quinn craqua, sans le vouloir :

« Putain mais Argos, tu peux pas me laisser dans le silence comme ça, c'est pas tenable comme situation ! Il est arrivée quelque chose à Rachel ? »

Argos lui tendit le mot que Mack avait laisser sous leur hangars quelques heures auparavant :

« Quinn , Si tu veux toujours revoir ta belle brune, ramènes toi là ou tout à commencer qu'on règle enfin nos comptes mais préviens pas les flics si tu veux voir son jolie visage encore en vie. J'ai pris quelques précautions, ta looseuse aura le droit à une compagnie : il paraît que les brunes cheerleaders sont très demandés dans le showbizz, j'ai investi dans un certain potentiel, tu sais la prison t'apprends certaines choses. Je t'attends ce soir à 23h et soit pas en retard ou tu pourrais le regretter. »

Elle sentit ses genoux tomber au sol, son corps devenir lourd et sa tête se logea instinctivement entres ses jambes, elle allait lâcher prise lorsque Casey prit l'initiative d'intervenir :

« Quinn, arrêtes de chialer, merde, j'aime pas te voir dans cette état ! Tu l'aimes ta Rachel ? Ohh je te parle, tu l'aimes vraiment ta Rachel ? »

« Plus que tout... Elle détient aussi Santana !» Quinn relâchait la pression.

« Alors on va t'aider à les retrouver ! Mais faut que tu sois fortes, c'est pas une putain de meuf qui va te faire la loi, on va lui régler son compte à notre façon mais tu sais l'endroit ou t'as rendez vous ? »

« Oui, c'est à mon ancien lycée, à quelques heures d'ici en voiture mais j'y arriverais jamais ! »

« Pars pas défaitiste, la voiture, la route c'est notre problème, ton soucis à toi c'est de savoir comment gagner du temps pour que cette meuf pète pas un plomb et massacres pas tout ce qui bouge autour d'elle. Fais toi confiance un peu, tu t'en ai toujours sorti, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, t'as une bonne étoile Charlie enfin Quinn ! »

« Argos, prends Marcus, Joe et Vanilla avec nous, on aura besoin de bras et Sparthiath, on compte sur toi pour aiguiser tes crocs, je pense qu'on en aura bien besoin ! Les gars, ce soir, on part à l'aventure, vous êtes partant ? »

Toute la troupe était présente et motivée à bloc pour partir et Quinn avait su reprendre le dessus grâce aux bonnes paroles de Casey.

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent seulement avant l'arrivée de la camionnette Volswagen à l'entrée du hangar avec Argos au volant et Casey côté passager,

Ces quelques heures de route allait être les plus longues de toute sa vie.

« Mais vous avez fait comment pour vous procurer une voiture aussi vite ?! »

Quinn était étonnamment surprise.

« On à tous nos petites combines, t'inquiètes pas pour ça Quinn ! Allez embarques avec nous, plus vite on est partit, plus vite on va lui faire sa fête à cette Mack ! On s'attaque pas à notre clan, tu fais partie de la famille et on touche pas à ce qui est sacré pour nous! »

Casey lui tendit la main en lui faisant un clin d'œil, Quinn monta à l'avant à côté d'elle, en sachant qu'elle allait affronter son passé dans quelques heures, elle se sentait tout de même rassurée car elle avait beaucoup de soutiens autour d'elle, c'est ce qui comptait à cet instant.

Argos mit l'autoradio en marche et son ancien groupe Mansfield TYA passa avec comme chanson « Je ne rêve plus » mais Casey voulut interrompre la chanson en lui tapotant sur la main, elle voyait que certaines chansons rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs mais Quinn l'interrompit :

« Non, Casey, je veux l'écouter...Elle à l'air magnifique, c'est en français ? »

Quinn se mit à écouter attentivement les paroles, elle avait toujours les cours de français en tête. Elle voulait rester le plus calme possible et discuter, écouter de la musique semblait être dans ses cordes pour les heures à venir.

« Devenir cinglée et se taper la tête contre les murs multiplier sur moi toutes les fractures cumuler l'absence et la torture ensommeillée je ne rêve plus je ne rêve plus.

Une insuffisance respiratoire un goût amer choquant et monstrueux alors qu'en ta présence je peux entrevoir le repos de tous ces songes volés je ne rêve plus je ne rêve plus.

Ils sont plus jolis quand tu es là  
Le monde autour n'existe plus  
Je suis plus calme dans tes bras  
Chaque jour je me le dis quand dans la nuit  
Je ne rêve plus  
Je ne rêve plus

Il y a des gens comme moi qui ont besoin d'autre chose que de manger pour exister mon corps réclame aussi ce venin qui injecté à mes journées me fait oublier que je ne rêve plus je ne fais que pleurer comme une malade mentale qu'on aurait pas soigner, que je ne rêve plus je ne fais que pleurer comme une malade mentale qu'on aurait pas soigner

Je ne rêve plus  
Je ne rêve plus

Je ne rêve plus  
Je ne rêve plus »

Quinn se mit à rêvasser et soudain, elle regarda Argos :

« Argos, cette chanson à une signification pour toi ? N'est ce pas ?»

« Ça t'intéresse Charlie ? » Argos était étonné de cette pique de curiosité venant de Charlie, n'étant pas bavarde habituellement.

« Oui, ça m'a toujours intéresser ta vie ! Juste pas assez de courage pour affronter ma vie alors celle des autres tu sais ! »

Puis Argos raconta ses aventures à travers l'Europe : comment il à rencontrer Casey dans un bar miteux à Paris, ces mésaventures avec la drogue, les condé, la rue et sa famille avant de partir à l'aventure en Espagne, en Allemagne, en Angleterre pour finir avec ce refuge pour ces marginaux de New York, sa vie lui convenait comme elle était.

Pendant son récit, Argos lança un regard furtif à Quinn :

« Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi cette chanson ? » Argos était mélancolique.

« Oui, elle est rempli de tristesse et d'amertume, ça te ressemble pas, je trouve !Pourquoi celle-ci en particulier ? »

« C'était la chanson préférée de mon premier amour... »

« Ahhh ton premier amour t'a tant marqué...Je m'attendais pas à ça de toi Argos ! »

« Oui, autrefois, j'étais romantique, j'étais parmi ceux qui voulait un avenir, une maison dans une société fabriquée mais tout ça n'est plus pour moi, je rêve du présent, de choses possibles, de la vie comme elle vient. »

Quinn sentait une blessure cicatrisée mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet :

« Depuis combien de temps elle est... »

« Depuis bientôt 15 ans et si tu veux savoir, elle est morte d'une overdose...Tu veux un conseil Charlie, si tu tiens à une personne, n'attends pas pour lui montrer, bats toi pour la garder et fait tout pour que vous existiez l'un à travers l'autre. »

Quinn songeait à la souffrance qui rongait Argos, elle savait qu'elle devait tout faire pour récupérer Rachel car la souffrance d'un amour dure plus qu'une vie, c'est encré dans notre âme.

21h30, Lima, squats des Skanks :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Mackenzie ?! Tu peux pas faire délibérément du mal autour de toi sans qu'il y est des conséquences ! Quinn va venir me chercher et te botter le cul, tu peux en être sûre ! »

« Mais je n'attends que ça, tu vois Berry, ça fait bientôt deux ans que j'attends ce face à face avec madame Ice Queen , on verra si sa réputation la précède quand elle verra ce que je lui ai préparé ! J'aurais du te bâillonner depuis un moment mais ton côté Drama me divertit et j'aime le spectacle avant le feux d'artifice. »

Mack sortit du fourgon, une personne ligotée dans un grand sac, qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, tentant d'enlever ses liens mais Mack lui donna un coup violent sur la tête pour la calmer et l'amena à côté de Rachel en l'allongeant sur le matelas et enleva le sac brutalement, l'a laissant tomber inconsciente.

Rachel reconnut Santana, blessait à la tête avec quelques bleus sur les bras, des brûlures de cigarettes sur les jambes et un coquard assez important sur le visage, elle était ligoté et avait un bandana dans la bouche, pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

« Santana, ça va ? » Santana resta inerte sur le matelas.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune once d'humanité pour oser faire ça ! » Rachel était remonté envers Mack : elle attaquait tout ceux qu'elle aimait et ça, elle ne le supportait pas.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas encore réserver le même traitement ! Ton amie était plus coriace et j'avais besoin d'informations, je sais comment parler aux femmes, c'est tout ! Me sors pas ton refrain sur le droit chemin Berry, j'ai suivi celui qu'on ma donner, grâce à Quinn ! Je compte bien la remercier ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! »

« Tu me dégouttes Mack, Quinn devait être vraiment paumée pour se retrouver avec une énergumène dans ton genre »

Par la colère, Rachel lui cracha dessus et Mack lui envoya sa plus belle gifle en retour.

« Tu sais pas à qui tu as à faire alors fermes là et attends le bon moment pour l'ouvrir, je suis gentille pour le moment mais je vais pas tarder à abîmer ce jolie visage si tu continues à me casser la tête ! »

Mack commença à être excédée par le caractère de Rachel mais tentait de se contenir pour éviter les dégâts.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle comme ça, il n'y a pas que la vengeance, je le sens, tu lui en veux pour autre chose, c'est plus profond !»

Rachel essayait de la déstabiliser du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Tu fais psycho maintenant Berry !Je te félicite ! »

Mack semblait amusé par la tournure des événements : elle avait le droit à une thérapie gratuite donné par une paumée pseudo artiste sous un gradin de stade de foot, voilà le folklo quand tu nous tiens.

« C'est ça, j'ai compris ton petit jeu, tu veux Quinn rien que pour toi ! »

Le poing était déjà partie se percutait sur le visage de la belle brune, sans qu'elle puisse réagir, elle sentit le coup lui assommer une partie de la mâchoire et tomba inerte.

« Ahhh putain, j'ai pas pu résister ! Ça fait un bien fou ! Encore une heure et tu es à moi Quinn Fabray ».


	29. Chapter 29

La course contre la montre était lancée...

La pression n'a jamais été le meilleur allié de Quinn pour prendre les décisions mais elle était arrivée à un stade ou quoi qu'elle fasse, des vies étaient en jeu et pas n'importe lesquelles, celles de personnes qui sont chers à son cœur. Cette fois, Quinn n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur comme elle avait pu le faire pendant toutes ses années, elle avait renier beaucoup de choses pour sauver les apparences et elle y avait perdu tellement.

La tête penchée contre la vitre passager, Quinn ressassait le passé et finit par comprendre que tout ce qu'elle avait refouler auparavant, elle n'en avait plus peur, elle en avait besoin tout simplement. Aujourd'hui, l'amour et le soutien sont devenue la raison de son bonheur et de sa nouvelle vie et ce n'était pas les erreurs du passé qui allaient lui gâcher ce pourquoi elle avait mis tant de mal à construire.

Elle écoutait le mp3 de Rachel pour calmer ses nerfs, tout en regardant la route passée comme si c'était sa vie qui défilait devant elle. Sa chanson préférée venait de commencer « Wicked Game » interprété par James Vincent McMorrow.

_Cette chanson...les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête comme si c'était hier..._

_L'auditorium, moi assise près du piano, tapotant quelles notes pour ne pas montrer la nervosité qui montait en moi, sans même m'en aperçevoir, peut-être dû à la discussion que je devais avoir avec Rachel, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Tout était déjà encré dans ma tête : lui faire comprendre qu'elle valait tellement mieux que tout ce qui l'entourait, que ses rêves étaient bien trop petits par rapport à la qualité de son talent, que personne ne devait la stopper vers sa destinée vers Broadway surtout pas Finn, qu'elle méritait tellement mieux mais qu'elle était aveuglée par son amour. _

_J'avais déjà répéter cette scène des dizaines de fois dans ma tête pour éviter que le conflit ne se mette en place, que je parte en vrille en la brisant par les paroles et que tout soit fichu par mon fichu caractère à vouloir toujours être butée et elle à toujours vouloir affronter les situations quels qu'elles soient. _

_Je la vis arrivée, perturbée et dès cet instant, j'ai su que la conversation allait dégénérée mais je n'ai rien fait pour la stopper ni même pour y échapper car j'avais besoin de cette franchise, de ces sentiments, de cette cassure._

_J'avais ce besoin viscéral de conflits, de blessures, de ressentiments devant Rachel, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement car cette relation avait été mise en place de cette manière et je ne pouvais plus reculer, je ne devais surtout pas montrer à Rachel qu'elle pouvait avoir de l'importance à mes yeux sinon tout mon univers serait bouleversée par une petite brune, mais ou serait passer Quinn Fabray !_

_Lorsque le prénom de Finn se plaça dans la conversation, je n'ai pas pu répondre de mon attitude, je ne voulais surtout pas parler de lui mais l'audace qu'elle avait à me brandir son amour pour lui devant moi, je ne l'ai pas supportée...La jalousie ressortit au mauvais moment et je n'ai plus su ou j'étais ou ce que j'ai pu débité comme flots de paroles incensées et blessantes mais elle avait ouvert mon cœur un peu plus au fil du temps et je ne supportais pas l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur moi, sur mon corps et sur mes sentiments._

_C'était devenue tellement insupportable que j'ai cédé, je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire mais bien sûr, elle comprit encore de travers et rien ne pourrait changer de toute manière car cette relation malsaine, c'était moi qui l'avait instaurer alors comment pourrais-je la changer sans changer mon comportement devant elle..._

_L'ultime phrase blessante pour mieux achever le cœur de la brune car finalement, je ne savais faire que ça : blesser les personnes que j'aimais le plus..._

_J'étais résignée face à tant de sentiments confus...Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autres que d'essayer de lui montrer que j'étais là de n'importe quel manière pour lui prouver à ma façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement car je ne pouvais pas l'aimer mais au mieux, je pouvais la protéger._

_Elle partit en courant les larmes au yeux, le cœur brisé...Je n'ai même pas su verser une larme car je m'interdisais ce genre de sentiments envers elle sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas partagées. J'avais cette résignation, tout ses sentiments incompréhensibles, cette frustration et cette rage qui me sont apparus comme un boomerang que j'aurais reçu en pleine tête, elle n'était plus là, je pouvais montrer mon vrai visage._

_Finalement, j'ai craqué, les larmes ont su enfin trouver leurs places sur mon visage, mon cœur à su finalement se briser et ma détresse était devenue bien présente et compréhensible, je savais à présent mais je ne pouvais pas y mettre un terme : tomber amoureuse n'était pas fait pour moi._

_Je regardais les touches blanches puis les noirs, cette immense piano sur lequel je mettais reposé tant de fois sans jamais savoir me déclarer mais cette fois, l'instant était différent..._

_Je me mis à chanter pour panser ma blessure : le mal d'amour..._

**The world was on fire**  
_Le monde était en flammes_

**No one could save me but you**

_Personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait me sauver_

**It's strange what desire**

_C'est étrange ce que le désir_

**Will make foolish people do**  
_Arrivera à faire faire aux insensés_

**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you**  
_Je n'avais jamais rêvé que je rencontrerais quelqu'un comme toi_

**I never dreamed that I'd knew somebody like you**  
_Je n'avais jamais rêvé que je connaîtrais quelqu'un comme toi_

_I don't want to fall in love with you _

_Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de toi _

_« Quinn, reviens parmis nous ! » _

_Casey tentait de sortir Quinn de ses pensées. _

_« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?On est arrivée ?! » _

_Quinn devait rester calme._

_« Oui, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer ! Si tu as besoin de nous, tu nous fais signe et on rapplique dans la seconde ! »._

_Quinn descendit de la camionnette et jeta un dernier regard à Casey et Argos avant de commencer à traverser le stade pour atteindre les gradins ou elle entendit la voix de Rachel, elle se mit à courir comme une furie jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bas côté et aperçut Rachel ligotée à une chaise et Santana évanouie sur le matelas. Elle scruta la présence de Mack dans le fond de la pièce sur une chaise le dos tourné, fumant une cigarette. _

_Elle tenta de rentrer tout doucement sans que Mack ne détecte sa présence et vit Rachel dans un état pitoyable : ses bras étaient marqués par des brûlures de cigarettes, elle avait reçu un coup au niveau de sa joue, elle avait le visage tellement enflée. Quant à Santana, son état était bien pire : elle était apparemment inconsciente sur le matelas aves les mêmes coup et blessures sauf que son visage était tuméfié à tel point qu'elle était méconnaissable. _

_Quinn tentait tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage devant cet horrible spectacle : elle s'était promise de faire face, de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et de ramener Rachel auprès d'elle._

_Quinn s'avança tout doucement vers Rachel, encore dans les vappes, mais elle fut vite surprise quand Mack se retourna de sa chaise en lui disant avec son air de défi : _

_« T'es finalement venue puis pile à l'heure pour assister aux spectacles ! »._

_Quinn ne se laissa pas entraîner par la peur ni sa colère, elle voulait calmer la situation, c'était dans l'intérêt de tous mais Quinn connaissait son tempérament, ça n'allait pas être facile face aux horreurs qu'elle devait affronter. _

_« Mack, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici et pourquoi tu m'as amené alors arrêtes tes plaisanteries douteuses et relâches mes amis, elles n'ont rien à voir avec nous deux ! »._

_« Nous deux ?! Tu rigoles là Fabray ? T'as toujours pensé qu'a ta gueule et tu te mets à parler de nous deux ! C'est marrant comme chaque situation peut changer une personne, tu ne trouves pas ?! T'as jamais su prendre les bonnes décisions quand t'étais sous tension alors ce soir, ça va changer ? Je te donne le choix et la manière dont tout ça va se dérouler ok ? Tu me suis ? »._

_« Non, j'aime pas ta manière de me faire tourner en rond, viens en au fait ! »._

_Quinn sentait que quoi qu'elle fasse, la situation allait dégénérer..._

_« Tu te rappelles le soir ou tas voulu aider ce pauvre vieux papy dans ses couches culottes alors que si tu t'étais pas soucier de lui, on se serait barrer avec le butin, on aurait pas eu d'emmerdes et je serais pas parti en prison pour ta belle gueule ! Tu t'en rappelles Blondie ? ». _

_« Je me rappelle de tout, t'inquiètes pas pour ça mais tu veux en venir ou dans tout ça ?! ». _

_« Ce soir, je te donne l'opportunité de te racheter si c'est pas gentil, t'as vu la prison ça donne pas que des mauvais côtés finalement ! »._

_« Viens en au fait Mack ! ». Quinn voyait bien que Mack voulait faire durer la discussion et ça n'annoncait rien de bon. _

_Rachel se réveilla et vit Quinn devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un peu sourire malgré la situation car elle se sentait toujours protéger en sa présence._

_« Quinn, tu es là... ». Rachel se sentait encore groggy mais elle trouvait la force de regarder Quinn avec tendresse. _

_« Mon ange, ne t'inquiètes pas... ». Quinn se dirigea vers Rachel pour la rassurer mais Mack ne la laissa pas faire un pas de plus, elle l'intercepta par son poignet et la maîtrisa au sol. _

_« Mack, je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal ! ». Rachel voyait Quinn souffrir et ça lui était insupportable._

_« Ne t'en fais pas Berry, jai besoin de Blondie, je compte rien lui faire mais c'est à elle de décider comment tout ça va se passer ! »._

_« Bon, si tu pouvais au moins me dire ce que tu comptes faire ! »._

_Quinn commençait à perdre patience, voir Rachel en panique, ça ne l'aidait pas à rester calme. _

_Mack reserra un peu plus son poignet comme signe de mécontentement et lui dit à son oreille : _

_« J'aime pas trop quand on commande à ma place Fabray alors arrêtes ton petit jeu avec moi, ça prend pas ok ! Je te propose mes propres régles : tu as voulu sauver le papy, je t'ai pas laisser le temps, j'avoue, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir, c'était pas très malin de ma part ! Ce soir, je te donne l'occasion de te racheter : tu as le droit de choisir à présent : tu préféres garder l'amour de ta Diva ou l'amitié durable de ta cheerleader? A toi de voir !Je te laisse cinq minutes, le temps pour moi d'en refumer une pendant que tu cogites » _

_Mack afficha le genre de sourire malsain voir sadique qui laissa Quinn statique pendant quelques instants, juste assez de temps pour réaliser que ce qu'elle venait de lui proposer était effroyable au possible. _

_« Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire un choix pareil ?!Tu te prends pour qui? Tu penses que parce que tu as le contrôle sur ma vie, je vais céder mais alors là tu rêves Mack, j'ai jamais céder au lycée et c'est pas maintenant que je le ferais, je te laisserais pas gâcher ma vie une seconde fois ! »._

_Mack empoigna le poignet un peu plus fort, de façon à le retourner un peu plus vite et Quinn commença à ressentir la souffrance s'installer dans son bras. _

_« Fabray, je savais très bien que tu serais coriace et que tu allais ouvrir ta grande gueule, tu peux pas t'empêcher! Les deux personnes qui sont devant toi sont justement là pour démontrer la force de ton amour et jusqu'ou tu es __prête à aller pour les perdre par simple fierté ! Tu veux qu'on commence par qui ? La chanteuse narcissique ou la cheerleader mégalo ? Dis moi ! DIS MOI! »._

_Mack commença à crier de plus en plus fort en resserrant de plus en plus fort le poignet et Quinn ne supportant plus la douleur, finit par gémir et échappa un cri de douleur._

_« Ahhhhhh putain ! ». Les larmes de Quinn coulèrent toutes seules._

_« Arrêtes Mack, je t'en supplie, frappes moi si tu veux mais ne lui fais pas de mal ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si tu arrêtes ! »._

_Rachel ressentait toute la souffrance de Quinn à travers son cri, ça lui était insupportable de voir l'amour de sa vie dans cette condition : subir des tortures alors qu'elle était impuissante. _

_« Voilà Blondie, tu vois Berry à compris le principe du jeu : avouer ses faiblesses pour mieux avancer, tu devrais jouer sinon je devrais me charger de Berry et de Lopez à nouveau mais elles ont déjà eu un avant goût, je me faisais une joie de m'occuper de toi, ce serait bête ! »._

_Quinn savait pertinament qu'elle devait céder si elle ne voulait pas que Mack maltraite encore Rachel et Santana, son cri allait vite ameuter le gang d'Argos, elle avait peur que tout ceci dégénère, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les protéger au plus vite. _

_Elle regarda Rachel, rempli de larmes avec toutes ses blessures, cela lui donna juste envie de tabasser Mack à mort. Son regard se dirigea vers Santana encore dans les vappes puis elle remarqua la barre en fer à côté du matelas. _

_Son plan était prêt, il fallait juste qu'elle dise à Mack ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre et tout se passerait comme prévu._

_« Ok, j'ai compris Mack ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi?J'étais tellement paumée dans ma vie à l'époque que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me sentir aimer et en vie car la seule personne que j'aimais ne me voyait pas ! Oui, je suis responsable de tout ça, j'ai fait semblant autour de moi car je ne supportais pas la vérité et tu en as subi les conséquences !Je pensais faire partie de __quelque chose de spécial au Glee Club mais la voir tout les jours devenait de plus en plus insupportable et j'ai préféré fuir et venir me réfugier dans tes bras par désespoir ! Toi et Dim avaient étaient là pour moi je l'avoue et je vous ai jamais remercier pour ça par simple fierté mais tu savais que je ne voulais pas d'attaches avec toi comme avec Dim, c'était convenu dans les règles et ça tu le savais... ». Quinn sentait peu à peu les mains de Mack se deserraient au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. _

_« Les règles, mais putain, Fabray, t'en as suivi quedalle ! Tu t'es mis dans notre groupe, on t'as recueilli puis t'as foutu ta merde entre moi et Dim à partir du moment ou Dim à voulu être exclusif, j'ai été éjectée comme une pauvre merde et j'aurais dû dire ok ! Merde mais je t'aimais aussi ! Pourquoi tu as casser notre trio ? On était bien mais non t'as pas supporter et quand ta brune est revenue te chercher, te supplier de revenir à ton Glee Club de merde, t'as pas pu résister, t'as couru! Mais elle avait rien compris à ta détresse ma grande, moi je te comprenais mieux que personne et tu m'as rejetais! Tu savais que j'aurais toujours été là pour toi mais t'es partie comme ça de notre vie sans respecter qui que ce soit et tu pensais que j'allais laisser passer ça sans un règlement de compte avec le gang ! J'aurais eu l'air de quoi moi, de la meuf qui aime une fausse ponk qui se fout totale de sa gueule, ça jamais ! »._

_Quinn profita de la vulnérabilité de Mack pour tenter de se relâcher de son emprise mais Mack se reprit aussi vite et lui retourna le poignet d'un coup vif._

_Quinn hurla de toutes ses forces, elle se mit à suffoquer par la douleur et tomba inerte au sol. _

_Rachel sentait la rage montait en elle : le cri de Quinn résonnait sans cesse dans ses oreilles comme un écho, sa souffrance s'était encrée en elle telle une plaie à vive...Elle ne pouvait résister plus longtemps, elle s'évanouit sous le coup de l'émotion et laissa son corps prendre le dessus..._


	30. Chapter 30

_« Quiiiiiiiiiinnnnn ! »..._

_La douleur prenait possession de tout son corps...Quinn releva tout doucement la tête pour voir Rachel complètement évanouie sur la chaise tandis que Santana, qui revenait de loin, tentait de soutenir le corps de Rachel avec le tien,malgré toutes ses ecchymoses._

_Pas la moindre présence de Mack dans les environs, ce qui rendit Quinn encore plus nerveuse et lui provoqua une décharge électrique dans tout ses nerfs, sa poitrine la compressait de plus en plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de Rachel une seule seconde et vit Santana prendre la parole en chuchotant :_

_« Quinn, ça va ? Ton poignet ? ». Santana n'avait plus le cœur à dire quoi que ce soit : elle voyait ses deux amies dans un état second, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur la situation, elle était ligotée sur ce foutu matelas, elle avait juste une seule crainte qui ne quittait pas son esprit : la situation allait elle empirer ?_

_Quinn voyait le désarroi qui s'installait dans les yeux de Santana,cela la rendait folle_

_de rage car sa tentative n'avait rien donner de bon : son poignet était la preuve formelle que Mack pouvait se montrer très convaincante. Elle commença à s'avancer tout doucement auprès de Santana et s'installa péniblement sur le rebord du matelas puis évalua les blessures de son amie car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir : toute cette histoire ne serait jamais arrivée si elle avait su protéger au maximum son amour et son amie. _

_« Elle est ou ? » Quinn sentait la colère l'envahir, elle devait agir si elle voulait garder Rachel et Santana en vie mais sachant le caractère bien trempé de la latina, cela n'allait pas être facile, Santana n'allait jamais laisser Quinn partir dans la gueule du loup sans tenter de la prévenir auparavant. _

_« Tu comptes faire quoi Fabray ? Pas de connerie j'espère ? » Santana savait que malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire, Quinn avait déjà pris sa décision et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. _

_« Prends soin de Rachel pour moi le temps que je m'occupe de Mack, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire et t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille ! ». _

_Santana regarda Rachel qui commençait à émerger, Quinn se releva pour atteindre le visage de sa belle brune, elle lui effleura la joue malgré les bleus qui prenaient formes sur sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_« Mon ange, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie : tu m'as appris_

_à m'épanouir, à m'accepter et à t'aimer...Je ne laisserais personne tu m'entends nous enlever ce bonheur si précieux, je dois essayer, je te le dois pour nous.. »._

_Quinn retourna aussitôt son regard vers le stade d'où provenait un bruit sourd,elle commença à courir aussi vite qu'elle put car elle avait reconnu sa voix : cette voix rauque si familière qui l'avait protéger pendant tout ce temps..._

_Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup, ses poumons n'avaient plus d'oxygène depuis au moins une bonne minute mais lorsqu'elle vit l'image d'Argos par terre avec une énorme tache de sang recouvrant son tee shirt de Gun's & Roses, Casey qui hurlait son nom, agenouillé par terre à ses côtés, tentant de faire une compresse avec sa grande chemise à carreau, Quinn perdit la raison... _

_Son instinct prit le dessus, ses jambes prirent le contrôle et sa colère la dominait entièrement qu'en à peine une minute, elle se retrouva sur Mack à la rouer de coups malgré son poignet cassé, plus rien ne l'atteignait, elle n'avait plus mal, elle avait juste ce besoin viscéral de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, ne puisse plus faire de mal..._

_A cet instant, Quinn eut un flash de sa première soirée avec lui..._

_« Charlie, tu te rappelles bien les règles : tu fais ce que t'as à faire pour que le squat se porte bien et t'auras un toit le temps que tu voudras mais ça implique beaucoup de sacrifices mais bon, tu dois savoir ce que c'est si t'as vécu dans la rue pendant quelques jours déjà... »_

_« Oui, on peut dire ça... » Quinn sentait une forme d'admiration pour Argos comme un grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle ressentait le besoin de lui montrer que tout aller bien, qu'elle ferait ce qu'il voudrait pour rester dans le squat. _

_L'hiver était bien présent : New York était recouvert de neiges, Central Parc ressemblait à une patinoire, les rues étaient calmes et désertes, la route semblait bien trop longue pour Quinn. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de partir dans toutes les directions tellement le paysage était magnifique sous le voile de neige, qui recouvrait en partie les grands immeubles et prenait possession par un halo blanchâtre._

_La sortie avait pour but de trouver quelques vivres pour le repas de ce soir mais vu les températures et les dégâts provoqués par la neige, ce fut peine perdu et les deux acolytes rebroussèrent chemin en direction du squat mais Argos s'arrêta soudain devant l'enseigne d'un magasin de musique et stoppa Quinn par l'épaule pour admirer la télévision et fixa l'écran pendant quelques instants avant de poser sa toute première question : _

_« Charlie, as tu déjà aimer ? » Argos semblait à la fois sérieux et d'un calme olympien. _

_« Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Quinn semblait sceptique. _

_« Regardes et écoutes cette chanson.. »_

_Quinn vit alors le nouveau clip de Pink ou elle et un danseur se donnent_

_en duel amoureux envers et contre eux mêmes. Puis elle écouta attentivement les paroles..._

**Where there is desire  
**_Il n'y a pas de désir __**  
**_

**There is gonna be a flame**  
_Sans flamme quand flamme il y a_

**Where there is a flame**  
_Il est certain_

**Someone's bound to get burned**  
que quelqu'un va se brûler

**But just because it burns**  
Mais que cela te brûle

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

Ne veut pas dire que tu vas mourir**  
**

**Ever worried that it might be ruined  
**As-tu déjà eu peur que ton histoire d'amour prenne fin

**And does it make you want to cry****  
**Et cela te donne-t-il envie de pleurer

**When you're out there doing what you're doing****  
**Quand tu es là, à faire ce que tu fais

**Are you just getting by****  
**Est-ce que tu t'en sors

**Tell me are you just getting by, by, by**

Dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'en sors, sors, sors

**You got to get up and try, try, try**

Tu dois te relever et essayer, encore et encore

Quinn avait beaucoup de peine à retenir ses larmes face à tant de révélations : tout ces mots, ces sentiments enfuis revenaient à la surface mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant Argos alors elle refréna ses larmes en esquivant un geste avec sa manche comme pour signifier que de la neige s'était infiltrer sous sa capuche.

Bien sûr, Argos n'y crut pas une seule seconde mais il sentait que Quinn avait besoin de cette discrétion, cette pudeur pour se protéger des autres alors il regarda encore quelques secondes le clip qui s'acheva et regarda finalement Quinn dans les yeux et commença à parler :

« Charlie, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu doives en arriver là, j'en suis vraiment désolé, je serais à présent ton compagnon dans la galère mais saches qu'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur la vie : il faut toujours partir d'un échec pour avancer, tomber pour se relever, souffrir et aimer de nouveau et ce n'est interdit à personne pas même à toi même si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je sais qu'une personne te retient ici et je respecte ça...A moi maintenant de prendre soin de toi pour que tu te relèves et que tu puisses réapprendre à t'aimer pour avancer et retrouver cette personne. ».

Quinn resta figée face aux paroles d'Argos, qu'elle avait reçu comme un message de paix et de soutien, elle essaya d'ouvrir sa bouche pour en laisser couler les mots les plus simples mais rien ne sortit à part un « Merci » des plus sincères.

« De rien Blondie ! Et si on rejoignait le squat, je sais pas pour toi mais je me les pelle, je sais pas si mes orteils vont résister à ce froid encore longtemps ».

« Et pour le repas, on fait comment ? ». Quinn semblait inquiète.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, on va se démerder comme toujours ! ».

Argos avait toujours un mot réconfortant et tellement de positifs que ça en devenait hallucinant.

« Quiiiiiiinnnnnnn »

Le brouillard, des bruits assourdissants, des visages au loin et des sirènes dont le fond sonore semblait se rapprocher...Des visages plus au moins familiers puis ce visage si particulier qu'elle aurait reconnu même dans ces rêves les plus profonds.

Cette fossette qui dessinait si bien son visage, ses longs cheveux bruns qui s'associaient si bien à ses yeux noisettes puis cette moue remplis de tristesses qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Ce regard rempli de souffrance abrupte, de colère et cette peur qui emplissait ces yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprocha de moi...

Rachel, c'était Rachel...Elle me murmurait à l'oreille que tout se passerait bien, que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, que je m'en sortirais, qu'elle serait avec moi et que tout recommencerait comme avant mais j'ai ressenti pour la première fois de ma vie cette certitude si dur à avouer : Je ne pourrais plus me relever, je ne pourrais plus essayer, j'étais là à regarder ce doux regard dont j'étais si amoureuse et je n'avais plus la force...

« Mon amour, restes avec moi, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te battes pour moi, pour nous, je t'en supplie, restes éveiller, l'ambulance est là... ».

Je voyais toute cette détresse qui prenait place sur ce visage si innocent, si adorable et je ne pouvais rien faire...J'affrontais le vrai visage de la vie : affronter la mort et voir ceux que tu aimes souffrir sans aucun pouvoir , l'impuissance totale s'était installée en moi et ma résignation était devenue mon mot d'ordre alors une seule chose me vient à l'esprit : lui dire les seules choses qu'Argos m'a appris de la vie...

« Mon ange...Je... » Quinn parler avec beaucoup de difficulté mais elle voulait combattre une dernière fois.

« Chuuut mon amour, ne dis rien sil te plaît... » Rachel se mit à pleurer à sanglot car elle savait.

Quinn lui prit la main et lui caressait tout doucement la paume de sa main pour l'apaiser.

« Mon ange, je...T'aime plus que...Tout...J'ai essayer...Je me suis...Je me suis relever...J'ai essayer...Fais la même chose...Pour moi mon amour...Fais le...Relèves toi même si je ne suis plus... Là...Je resterais toujours...Dans ton cœur...».

Quinn regarda autour d'elle et vit Santana juste à côté, elle déplaça sa main vers celle de son amie et lui dit en chuchotant :

« Prends soin d'elle pour moi...Je sais que tu y arriveras... » Quinn regarda de nouveau ce visage si angélique mais elle se sentait partir. Santana sentait les larmes coulaient mais elle ne faisait rien pour les interrompre, c'était trop difficile.

« Mon amour, je t'aime tellement...Ne dis plus rien...Tout va bien se passer...Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, on fera nos carrières respectives, on aura une petite fille, on vivra heureuse et tu ne me quitteras plus jamais cette fois...N'est ce pas ?... »

Quinn ne répondait plus...

« N'est ce pas mon ange ? Mon ange ? Quinn ? Réponds moi !Quinnnn, restes avec moi!Ne me laisses pas comme ça !Quiiiiiinnnn ! »

La main de Quinn se relâcha tout doucement, Santana voulut prendre Rachel dans ses bras mais elle se débattait de toutes ses forces et se blottit automatiquement contre le corps meurtris de Quinn et murmura à l'oreille de sa belle blonde :

« Essayer, se relever...Essayer, se relever... » Rachel touchait la main de Quinn pour tenter de retrouver un contact avec celle qu'elle aimait mais rien, absolument rien ne se passer.

« Quinn, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !Tu m'as promis de me protéger ... »

Rachel resta prostrée durant de longues minutes sans rien dire mais Santana finit par intervenir et lui posa sa main sur son épaule puis lui dit :

« Rachel, ça ne sert plus à rien, elle est partie... » Santana ravala la boule qui s'était logeait dans sa gorge à la prononciation de sa phrase tout semblerait plus réaliste mais toute la douleur qui s'imprégnait en elle était insupportable.

« Noonnn ! Nooooooooooooon ! Nooooooooooooooooooonnn ! ».

Rachel suffoqua, sa respiration s'accélérait si vite, elle sentait son corps se dérobait sous elle mais toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulait en si peu de temps, lui permettait de tenir sur ses genoux et de regarder le corps inerte de Quinn partir avec les ambulanciers.

Son environnement était floue : elle voyait le corps d'Argos partir à son tour avec Casey qui l'accompagnait et ses deux amis tandis que Mack se faisait arrêter les menottes aux mains et emmener dans une voiture de police.

Son monde s'écroulait, seul Santana lui restait familière et ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal de savoir que Santana était dans le même état.

Son amour venait de la quitter, de la laisser dans ce monde ou rien ne serait plus semblable et ou tout serait fade, sans fantaisie, sans audace, sans surprise car elle savait qu'elle ne vivrait plus de la même manière face à la perte de son unique amour.

Elle répéta sans cesse « Se relever...Essayer...»

20 ans après...

Elle avait su trouver son destin : Broadway...

Elle faisait les plus grosses représentations de théâtre et trouver un certain succès, tout le monde la voulait. Santana était devenue son manager, Brittany faisait partie de sa troupe de danseurs, elle était heureuse comme ça mais au plus profond de son cœur, elle se rendit compte qu'avec le temps, les rêves changent...

Comme à son habitude, Santana débarqua sans toquer dans l'appartement de Rachel puis commença à hurler :

« Bon, je sais que je suis pas souvent à l'avance les filles mais faudrait peut-être y aller si vous vous pas être en retard !Brittany attend dans la voiture. »

Rachel sortit de la salle de bain suivi de près par une petite fille au allure de princesse : sa chevelure blonde toute bouclée recouvrait une bonne partie de son dos et laisser apparaître sa petite robe vert pomme avec ses petites bas blancs en dentelles et son manteau rouge qui rehaussait son teint de porcelaine. Elle courut dans les bras de Santana avec une certaine joie et la serra contre elle en lui disant fièrement :

« Bonjour Marraine ! ». Lylou affichait un grand sourire.

« Bonjour ma princesse ! Alors tu es prête ?! ».

Santana restait toujours émerveillée par cette bouille d'amour.

« Oui Marraine mais Maman est triste ... ». Lylou regarda Rachel avec sa petite moue.

« Mais non mon ange, je ne suis pas triste, allons y ! ». Rachel ne voulait pas que sa fille voit la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Lylou reprit sa réjouissance habituelle tandis que Santana stoppa Rachel dans le hall et s'assura que tout allait bien :

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je sais que c'est jamais facile pour toi comme pour moi... ».

« Non , on doit le faire pour Quinn, pour sa fille... ».

Il neigeait à cette époque de l'année, les routes étaient difficilement praticables mais Rachel ne pouvait manquer ce rendez vous, elle se devait de le faire pour sa fille, pour elle, pour Quinn, elle lui avait promis.

Arrivée au bonne endroit, Rachel tendit la main à Lylou pour qu'elle l'accompagne et sa petite bouille blonde prit timidement le chemin avec sa mère tandis que Santana et Brittany étaient en retrait pour leur laisser une certaine intimité.

« Tu sais mon petite ange, tu n'as pas connu ta maman mais je sais qu'elle aurait tant voulu faire partie de notre vie, qu'elle t'aurait aimé autant que je t'aime... ».

Rachel semblait troublée par ces mots.

« Maman... » Lylou avait beau avoir 10 ans, elle comprit aussitôt.

« Oui ma princesse... » Rachel avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

« Laisses moi dire bonjour à Maman... ».

Lylou s'approcha de la pierre tombale, mis sa main contre le marbre puis fit le contour des lettres avec ses doigts et se mit à parler tout doucement :

« Je sais que tu comptais énormément pour Maman et Marraine, j'aurais voulu te connaître, Maman dit que je te ressemble...J'espère que tu entendras mes paroles d'où tu es et que tu me protégeras à ta façon... ».

Sur ces simples mots, Lylou reprit la main de Rachel, elles partirent rejoindre Santana et Brittany à l'entrée mais Rachel se sentit submergée par les émotions. Par instinct, elle se retourna vers la tombe de l'unique amour de sa vie et elle l'a vit là lui souriant, la protégeant car finalement elle à toujours été là auprès d'elle.

Elle avait su se relever et essayer pour Quinn...

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu, merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, commenter ou encourager :) J'étais ravie de pouvoir partager ça avec vous 3


End file.
